Blind me
by Lysanea
Summary: Finie ! Post War. Une mission finit mal pour Heero. Pour guérir de ses sérieuses blessures au corps et à l'égo, il va devoir s'appuyer sur Duo et les autres. Ce qui, paradoxalement, leur  permettra de voir et de comprendre beaucoup de choses. Pour Yuy
1. Quand l'inconcevable se produit

**Titre** : Blind me

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

_**Pairing **_: Heero x Duo (1x2) à venir, Trowa/Quatre (déjà en couple)

**Rating : T**, mais certains chapitres seront classés** M**, je le signalerai !

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lady Une , Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et d'autres _

_**Résumé**_ : une mission se finit mal pour Heero qui se retrouve grièvement blessé. Mais il ne l'est pas que physiquement, car chuter de son piédestal n'est jamais bon pour le moral ni pour l'ego. Même s'il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça, ce que ses amis et surtout un en particulier, vont comprendre, en cheminant à ses côtés sur cette longue route pour tenter de le guérir de toutes ses blessures…

_**Notes :**_ bonjour à tous ! je reviens finalement avec une fic à chapitres, ça faisait longtemps ! cela fait aussi longtemps que cette histoire m'a été demandée par ma très chère **Yuy**… déjà deux ans, voire plus ! On y est enfin et j'espère que tu aimeras la manière dont j'ai répondu à ta demande. J'espère aussi qu'elle plaira au plus grand nombre ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre un : Quand l'inconcevable se produit. **_

_**.**_

_**Terre,**_

_**Quartier Général des Preventers  
>Bureau du consultant Quatre Raberba Winner<strong>_

_**AC 201**_

_**.**_

._**  
><strong>_

Le double bip et le voyant qui clignote forcent Quatre à quitter son observatoire près de la fenêtre et regagner son bureau.

- Oui, Lady Une ? répond-il en appuyant sur le bouton du téléphone.

Elle a beau être devenue la Générale en chef des Preventers, il n'y a guère qu'en public que Quatre, tout comme les autres anciens pilotes de gundams, utilise son titre.

Si elle ne s'en formalise pas et l'a elle-même demandé, elle apprécie que Quatre lui donne encore du « Lady ».  
>Duo l'appelle « Une » ou « chef », Wufei également, mais l'amusement et la tendre taquinerie du premier sont alors remplacés par le respect et l'admiration du second.<p>

Heero et Trowa, eux, ne jugent pas utile de forcément terminer chaque phrase par quoi que ce soit, aussi s'en abstiennent-ils. En cas de réelle nécessité, « Une » suffit, étant plus court et rapide que « Générale ».

L'important pour elle, c'est qu'ils la respectent et lui obéissent et pour ça, elle est plus que servie.  
>Le reste n'est qu'accessoire…<p>

- Sally et moi montons en salle de réunion sécurisée, nous en avons pour un minimum de deux heures.

- D'accord.

- J'ai envoyé une voiture chercher Duo à l'aérogare, il devrait arriver dans une vingtaine de minutes.

- Déjà ? Mais il était prévu que ce soit moi qui y aille...

- J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable que tu l'accueilles et lui annonces la nouvelle au QG. Cela te laisse un peu plus de temps pour te préparer, aussi.

- Je n'en aurais jamais suffisamment, Lady une, soupire-t-il en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil. Et d'un autre côté, en ai-je vraiment besoin ? C'est Duo, la meilleure façon de lui dire les choses, c'est d'être direct.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il te percera à jour très rapidement, si tu tardes trop. Tel que je le connais, il va déjà trouver plusieurs éléments étranges, dès son arrivée.

- C'est pour ça que je compte lui présenter la situation le plus vite possible. Vous connaissez la réaction qu'il aura sûrement, ne vous attendez pas à le voir de la journée et peut-être plus. Si vous avez besoin de lui ou de son rapport de mission immédiatement, alors dans ce cas, je vais me trouver une autre occupation et l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement libre.

- Je l'ai envisagé, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré le faire chercher par un autre que toi. Il est bien capable de te tirer les vers du nez en chemin et vous obliger ainsi à changer de destination.

- Et vous avez besoin de son rapport…

- Je ne suis pas cruelle, Quatre, ni insensible. Je connais Duo, je sais qu'il a déjà tapé son rapport de mission et effectivement, j'ai prévu qu'il le déposerait sûrement à mon bureau avant d'aller te trouver. Mais officiellement, il est toujours en mission. Je ne compte pas le déranger ces prochaines heures. Par contre, j'ai quelque chose à lui confier par la suite et je suis certaine que tu m'approuveras.

Quatre ne cache pas sa surprise.

- Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez prévoir quoi que ce soit, dans l'état actuel des choses. Duo peut être imprévisible, on a une idée de ce que sera sûrement sa réaction, mais ce qu'il va faire ensuite…

- Justement, c'est de cela dont il s'agit, répond Lady Une en revenant dans le champ de la caméra du visiophone. Mais nous en reparlerons plus longuement un peu plus tard dans la journée, je dois vraiment y aller. Sally vient de me prévenir que nos collaborateurs étaient déjà installés, je suis attendue.

- Très bien, je ne vous retarde pas. Je vous laisse me rappeler quand vous aurez un moment, pour que je vous tienne au courant.

- Faisons ainsi, oui. Je vous ai accordé votre après-midi, mais je préfèrerai que vous soyez là, Trowa et toi, demain matin. Quant à Duo, je le verrai plus tard, mais dis-lui de m'appeler demain, au plus tôt.

- Je transmettrai. Et Trowa et moi serons là, demain. Bonne réunion et bon courage avec nos collaborateurs récalcitrants.

- Merci, Quatre. Bon courage avec Duo.

Ils échangent un sourire entendu.

- Chacun son épreuve.

- Tu aurais pu faire ce que je m'apprête à faire, tu as été élevé dans l'idée que tu aurais à gérer des hommes et des millions de crédits. Pour ma part, j'apprends à gérer Duo depuis quatre ans et demi, mais je suis bien contente de ne pas être celle qui va lui annoncer la nouvelle pour Heero. Il n'y a que toi qui peux le faire. Merci encore, Quatre.

- Je vous en prie, Lady Une. De toutes les façons, je préfère que ce soit moi qui le fasse.

- Je le sais pertinemment.

- A plus tard.

- A plus tard, Quatre.

.

.

_**Une demi-heure plus tard,  
>Quartier général des Preventers,<br>Bureau de Quatre…**_

.

_Toc toc toc…_

- Angel ?

- Oui, Duo, entre.

- Ah ! tu es là, toi, au moins !

Quatre se lève pour aller à la rencontre de Duo et le serrer dans ses bras, se donnant ainsi encore un peu de temps.

Être direct avec Duo ne veut pas dire tout lui balancer avant même qu'il n'ait franchi le seuil de son bureau.  
>Alors il a besoin de quelques secondes encore pour lui cacher son trouble, car il le connaît comme personne et il peut ainsi comprendre très, trop vite que quelque chose ne va pas.<p>

- Tu as fait un bon voyage ? demande-t-il en allant leur préparer un café.

Ce qui lui permet de lui tourner le dos et donc, de gagner encore quelques minutes.

- Plutôt, oui ! Mais je pensais pas rentrer maintenant, Une m'a bien eu…

- Comment ça ?

- Je comprends pas comment elle fait pour savoir que j'ai pratiquement fini une mission, mais elle s'arrange toujours pour me rappeler juste à ce moment-là ! explique Duo en s'adossant contre la fenêtre. On dirait qu'elle a senti que j'avais eu l'idée, un court instant, de faire durer celle sur laquelle j'étais pour profiter de la tranquillité du bled paumé où elle m'a envoyé !

- Tu l'as déjà fait, Duo.

- Oui, mais j'étais avec l'un d'entre vous ! Ou en agréable compagnie… Là, tout seul, ça craint… Franchement, j'étais content de revenir ! Même si y avait personne pour m'accueillir… _Angel_, tu es en train de moudre toi-même le grain où… ? le taquine-t-il en jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

- Du tout, mais la cafetière fuit un peu, je préfère surveiller. Et en passant, c'est pas très gentil de dire qu'il n'y a personne pour t'accueillir, alors que je te prépare un café, ajoute-t-il en lui faisant face. Et si j'avais pu, je serais venu te chercher.

- T'as pas l'air hyper occupé, en fait ! réplique-t-il en prenant la tasse qu'il lui tend. Merci, _angel._ Mais je t'en veux pas, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. On vient pas tout le temps se chercher les uns les autres, non plus, de toute façon. C'est juste qu'il n'y a personne d'autres que toi, ici, c'est bizarre… Ils sont où, tous, d'ailleurs ?

- Qui ça, « tous » ?

Duo fronce les sourcils, le nez dans sa tasse, alors que Quatre soutient son regard en se répétant, comme un mantra : « tout le monde va bien », « tout va bien », « tout le monde va bien », « tout va bien ».

- Les chefs, déjà, Une et Sally…

- Elles sont en réunion avec des collaborateurs. Wufei est en mission de formation de jeunes recrues au Sahara occidental.

- Ah ouiiiiiii, c'est vrai, il m'en a parlé, en plus ! Heero et Trowa sont aussi en mission ? J'ai pas réussi à joindre Heero, hier…

Quatre boit une gorgée de son café mais ne détourne pas les yeux, même s'il est bien conscient que son regard doit maintenant le trahir.

Et effectivement…

- Quatre ?

Là, c'est plus qu'évident, il n'a plus le choix.

- Ils sont à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? s'écrie Duo en reposant vivement sa tasse sur le bord du bureau. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?

- Trowa va bien, Duo.

- Je sais qu'il va bien, tu ne serais pas ici et tu n'aurais pas réussi à si bien feindre que tout allait bien, pas avec moi, s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, grave ou pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, Heero ? C'est grave, en plus, il ne serait pas resté à l'hôpital pour un bras cassé, et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de quelqu'un avec lui, même l'un d'entre nous !

- C'est assez grave, oui... Il a été envoyé en mission trois jours après ton propre départ et c'est…

- Attends, tu me raconteras tout ça sur la route ! le coupe-t-il en gagnant déjà la porte.

- Oui, évidemment, excuse-moi... Allons-y !

Quatre prend encore quelques secondes pour enregistrer son travail, verrouiller son ordinateur et prendre sa veste, puis il rejoint Duo, déjà dans le couloir.

.

.

_**Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard,  
>Hôpital militaire du Royaume de Sank<strong>_

_**.**_

Quatre respecte le silence de Duo, perdu dans ses pensées depuis la fin du récit qu'il lui a fait de l'accident d'Heero et de ses blessures.  
>Un compte-rendu si précis et détaillé que Duo n'a pas eu besoin de lui demander plus d'informations.<p>

Arrivés dans le service où Heero est hospitalisé, à quelques pas de sa chambre, Quatre dépasse Duo pour se placer devant lui et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il le sent vraiment bouleversé, comme ils l'ont tous été, mais malheureusement, il n'a pas le temps de se remettre de la nouvelle.  
>Enfin, Quatre devine qu'il ne veut pas le prendre, surtout.<p>

- Ca va aller, mon Duo ?

- Il va bien falloir, _angel_… soupire-t-il en enroulant ses mains autour de ses poignets. Je dois le voir, je ne peux pas attendre de me remettre. Tu sais, avec le temps, la paix qui s'installe durablement et les missions de routine, presque, j'ai pas imaginé une seconde qu'Heero pourrait être si gravement blessé… Je n'y pensais pas sérieusement pour nous, même si je fais parfois le guignol sur le terrain !

- Je sais, Duo, on a tous eu la même réflexion.

- J'en doute pas ! Pour moi, celui qui risquait le plus, c'était toi, _angel_. Même si t'es pas un agent de terrain, y a tellement de menaces sur ta personne… Si on m'avait dit que ça arriverait à Heero, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne qui m'aurait sorti une connerie pareil !

Quatre hoche la tête et retire ses mains de ses épaules, mais Duo garde les siennes autour de ses poignets.

- Il est mal, hein, _angel_ ?

- Je pense qu'il traverse une des épreuves les plus difficiles de la vie qu'il s'est construit, après la guerre. Tu sais qu'il déteste se retrouver dans un quelconque état de faiblesse. Trowa l'a déjà vu très mal, alors il accepte sa présence et son soutien. Mon empathie le dérange parce qu'il ne peut rien me cacher de ses émotions. Et elle le soulage, parce qu'elle le dispense de m'expliquer ce qu'il ressent et parfois même, ce qu'il veut. Wufei est en colère contre lui, alors il est parti en mission sans le voir et je ne suis pas certain qu'il lui rendrait visite, même s'il revenait déjà…

- Et il lui en veut pour quoi, au juste ? Pour n'avoir pas été à 100% parfait, c'est ça ? Attends qu'il revienne, je m'en vais l'accueillir, lui et ses idées…

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, Duo. Il était avec Heero, en mission. Enfin, en liaison avec lui. Aucun des deux ne veut nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais Wufei reproche à Heero d'avoir agi de manière impulsive.

- Même s'il a du mal à le reconnaître, on sait tous que Wufei admire Heero. Son sang-froid et sa détermination y sont pour beaucoup. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit énervé.

- Et déçu, selon ses propres termes.

- Mais de là à le bouder…

- Il se sent un peu trahi, tu sais.

- Il est chiant à tout prendre pour lui, aussi ! Peu importe, je finirai par trouver la vraie raison de tout ça. Parce que même s'il se dispute violemment avec l'un d'entre nous, rien ne saurait l'empêcher de venir nous voir si on est gravement blessé et sur un lit d'hôpital. Alors soit ce qui s'est passé est vraiment très grave et Heero a vraiment merdé, soit il considère qu'Heero n'est pas si gravement blessé que ça.

- Et pourtant, il l'est. Même si le diagnostic final n'a pas été encore prononcé, les risques restent très élevés qu'il…

- Ce ne sont que des probabilités et des pourcentages, le coupe fermement Duo. Ils ne font pas le poids face à Heero Yuy. Ni face à nous.

Quatre sent bien que Duo veut y croire de toutes ses forces, alors il lui rend son sourire.

- J'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter, tu es bien le seul capable de te retrouver devant Heero si tôt après avoir appris pour son état, et de prendre sur toi pour rester naturel et enjoué comme tu l'es toujours.

- Vaut mieux ! Si je débarque avec des fleurs et les larmes aux yeux, je risque de ressortir avec une balle au milieu du front !

Le sourire de Quatre s'élargit.

- Tu sais t'y prendre avec Heero. Tu as toujours su.

- Toi aussi, Quatre.

- Pas cette fois… Et tout le monde autour prend tellement ça au tragique que l'atmosphère est clairement tendue. Heero blessé, pour certaines, c'est comme la fin du monde…

- C'est pour ça que c'est bien que Tro et toi soyez près de lui. Mais vous auriez dû m'appeler, j'aurais fini ma mission bien plus vite, c'était faisable. Oui, je sais, les ordres sont les ordres... Enfin, ce n'était que quelques jours et je suis certain que tu as assuré, _angel_ !

- Ce que je peux faire pour lui, la compréhension que je peux avoir de ce qu'il ressent et ne prend pas la peine d'exprimer, ça a moins d'importance que quand c'est toi qui le fait, mon Duo.

- Pourquoi, parce que tu triches avec tes antennes invisibles ?

- Oui, répond Quatre avec un petit rire. Mon empathie me permet de lire en lui. Toi, tu y arrives en étant juste toi-même. C'est assez impressionnant, quand on connaît le personnage. Tu devrais en prendre conscience.

- C'est le cas, je t'assure ! L'amitié qui me lie à Heero, justement parce qu'elle paraissait si improbable vu nos caractères diamétralement opposés, est très importante pour moi. Mais j'ai encore parfois l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, avec lui. Je ne le comprends pas toujours et je m'interroge encore sur son fonctionnement, même si j'ai une longueur d'avance sur beaucoup d'autres, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

- Sur tout le monde, tu veux dire !

- Oui, ou presque… On peut y aller ?

- Oui, je sens bien que tu es impatient.

- C'est surtout qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire sur ce sujet… si ?

- Non, tu as raison. Allons-y.

Quelques secondes et un « toc toc » plus tard, ils entrent dans la chambre d'Heero.

Quatre sent le cœur de Duo se serrer, littéralement, en découvrant leur ami assis dans son lit, la tête entourée d'un épais bandage au niveau des yeux.

- Hello ! lance-t-il pourtant joyeusement, sans que sa voix ne trahisse la moindre inquiétude ou tristesse. Alors comme ça, je ne peux pas te laisser seul sur une mission, faut absolument que tu fasses l'idiot si je ne suis pas là ? continue-t-il en allant l'embrasser.

- Baka…

Quatre en aurait presque bondi de joie : c'est certainement l'un des premiers mots qu'Heero a prononcé spontanément, depuis deux jours qu'il est à l'hôpital.

Enfin, sans compter les réponses aux inévitables questions des médecins et le « hn » habituel qui, le premier, à permis de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa langue ou sa voix dans l'explosion.

- Tu peux parler ! est en train de dire Duo. Désolé, je ne t'ai rien ramené, mais j'imagine que Une et Réléna prévalent à tous tes besoins, même ceux que tu n'as pas !

- Hn.

- L'horreur… Et sinon, tu sors bientôt ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de lui... avant de se relever d'un bond. Merde, Trowa, tu m'as fait peur, je t'avais pas remarqué ! Tu pourrais faire un peu de bruit, quand même ! Franchement…

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Trowa, alors que Duo vient l'embrasser.

Ils savent tous que Duo l'a bien évidemment vu dès l'instant où il est entré dans la chambre, même si, effectivement, quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aurait pas remarqué avant de s'approcher vraiment de la fenêtre.

Apparemment, tout ce remue-ménage fait du bien à Heero, d'après ce que Quatre arrive à percevoir.

C'est sûr qu'à côté du calme Trowa, l'arrivée et la présence de Duo font office de cyclone dans cette chambre bien paisible et triste, malgré les bouquets de fleurs, les plantes et les peluches.

Si seulement il pouvait balayer le mal-être d'Heero…  
>Quatre veut y croire, Duo en est tout à fait capable.<p>

- Alors, 'ro, tu sors quand ?

- J'attends de savoir.

- T'es suivi par qui, ici ?

- Le Dr Ephray.

- Comme la chouette ?

- Duo… proteste Quatre, sans parvenir à étouffer son rire.

- Bah quoi ?

- Il est plus séduisant, fait remarquer Trowa, que Quatre a fini par rejoindre près de la fenêtre.

- Aurais-je été absent trop longtemps ? lui demande-t-il d'ailleurs, suite à ses propos.

- Oui, répond-il contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

- Tu n'avais pas à rester ici, Trowa, intervient Heero.

- Je sais.

- Vous pouvez y aller, d'ailleurs, où que ce soit… ajoute Duo en leur souriant. Je reste là, moi.

- Inutile.

- Oh ! la ferme, 'ro ! J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter et c'est pas parce que t'es en convalescence que ça change quoi que ce soit ! Assis à ton bureau ou dans un lit d'hôpital, t'as la même capacité d'écoute. Mieux, tu peux pas faire semblant de bosser ou autre chose ! Tes oreilles n'ont rien ?

- Non.

- Parfait ! assure-t-il avant de se tourner vers Trowa et Quatre, habitués mais néanmoins impressionnés par l'énergie de Duo. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous deux ? Oust !

- C'est bon, mon Duo, on vous laisse. Mais doucement, quand même, Heero a besoin de repos.

- Et Trowa a besoin de câlins alors occupe-toi de lui et laissez-moi me charger d'Heero, ok ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin…

- Je t'ai dit de te taire, 'ro ! Une m'a donné mon après-midi pour que je reste avec toi, et tu sais quoi ? Ca me va tout à fait !

- On vous laisse. Merci encore, mon Dodo.

- De rien, _angel_, merci à toi… Et profitez bien de votre demi-journée, ok ?

- Merci, Duo, lui dit encore Trowa avant de sortir, suivi de Quatre, tout souriant.

- Merci.

Duo se tourne vers Heero, un peu surpris.

- Tu ne savais pas comment te débarrasser de Trowa, c'est ça ? le taquine-t-il.

- Baka.

- Hey ! Y a un maximum de « baka » que je peux tolérer toutes les dix minutes, 'ro, tu te souviens ?

C'est une règle que Duo a imposé à Heero, après la guerre, mais qu'il n'a jamais vraiment suivi.  
>Duo n'y tient pas tant que ça, c'est plus un jeu pour lui, parce qu'il adore la manière dont Heero dit « baka » quand ça s'adresse à lui.<p>

Il y a presque de l'affection et de la tendresse, sous l'insulte qui n'en est pas vraiment une.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? De l'eau, un truc à boire, à manger… ?

- Non, merci.

- Bien, alors je vais commencer à te raconter ma mission, et après, tu me raconteras la tienne.

- Duo…

- Non, je commence ! le coupe-t-il d'autorité. J'ai dit « prem's », après tout. Comment ça tu n'as rien entendu ? Pourtant, je l'ai dit haut et fort. T'avais qu'à mieux écouter. Alors maintenant, ouvre bien les oreilles, je vais pas te faire deux fois le même récit, ok ?

Pour toute réponse, Heero se rallonge complètement dans son lit.

Duo sourit, heureux, parce que ça n'est pas une marque d'indifférence de sa part : il ne lui a pas tourné le dos, au contraire, sa tête est légèrement inclinée vers lui.  
>Heero est vraiment prêt à l'écouter.<p>

Brusquement intimidé et touché, Duo réprime difficilement un élan qui l'aurait conduit à un geste fatal : caresser la joue d'Heero ou dégager son front des quelques mèches qui y retombent.

Un geste qu'il ne se serait jamais permis, si Heero n'avait pas été dans cet état.  
>Et qu'Heero risquerait de prendre pour de la pitié, ce qui le conduirait à se renfermer davantage et surtout, à repousser Duo, qui l'aurait blessé par son attitude.<p>

En se levant du lit pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, Duo se fait la promesse de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Sa nouvelle mission est d'aider Heero à surmonter cette épreuve qu'il imagine bien difficile, pour quelqu'un comme lui.  
>Et il est prêt à tout donner pour la mener à bien, puisque la guérison d'Heero en dépend.<p>

- Comme tu le sais, commence-t-il en reprenant un ton léger et enjoué, Une m'a envoyé à Madagascar pour mettre fin aux fouilles clandestines à grande échelle dans les anciennes mines désaffectées…

.

.  
><em>A suivre<em>

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre_

_Espérant vous avoir donné l'envie de connaître la suite…je vous dis à dès que possible !_

_LysaNea_

_.  
><em>


	2. Good boy

**Titre** : Blind me

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

_**Pairing **_: Heero x Duo (1x2) à venir, Trowa/Quatre (déjà en couple)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lady Une, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et d'autres _

_**Notes**__ : bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie beaucoup de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à mon premier chapitre. Ca me soulage et me terrifie en même temps, vous m'avez mis la pression ! Je vais tout faire pour ne pas vous décevoir. _

_Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs listes diverses et variées ainsi que les lecteurs de l'ombre ^^._

_**RaRs **__: _

_**Gallyfylbers**_: merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce début te plaise et j'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin !

_**Camille **__: _merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapitre deux : Good boy**_

_**.**_

._**  
><strong>_

.

_**Le soir-même  
>Hôpital militaire de Sank, chambre d'Heero<strong>_

.  
>.<p>

- Duo.

- Mouiiii ?

- Rentre.

- Tu me jettes ? s'indigne-t-il en relevant la tête du magazine qu'il était en train de parcourir. Alors que je suis en train de me farcir tous ces articles idiots en espérant en trouver au moins un d'intéressant à te lire ?

- Hn.

- Pas la peine de jouer les méchants, tu te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, 'ro !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice.

- Ca tombe bien, j'en suis pas une !

_.  
>Toc toc toc.<em>

Sans même attendre de réponse, l'infirmière entre en poussant son chariot médical et s'avance vers Heero.

- Alors, Colonel Yuy, comment allez-vous, ce soir ? demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire qu'Heero, à défaut de voir, peut très bien entendre et deviner.

- …

- Toujours aussi bavard, à ce que je vois ! soupire-t-elle en s'affairant entre son chariot et la perfusion d'Heero. Tendez votre bras, s'il vous plaît, je vais vous libérer, comme promis… Parfait. Je vous pose vos cachets et votre antibiotique sur votre petite table, avant de me lancer dans l'opération « retrait de perfusion ». N'oubliez pas de les prendre au milieu du repas, surtout.

- Si vous lui enlevez sa perf' et que vous lui donnez ses cachets par voie orale, c'est qu'il va mieux, non ?

- Pas forcément, Colonel Maxwell. Le traitement ne dépasse pas quatre jours, le Docteur Ephray préfère que la dernière prise soit plus… légère, dirons-nous. Elle est moins vite assimilée par l'organisme, sous cette forme. Colonel Yuy, avez-vous mal quelque part ? Ou partout, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant ?

- Non.

- Vous ne devriez pas essayer de le cacher…

- Si Heero vous dit qu'il n'a pas mal, vous pouvez le croire, intervient Duo. Son seuil de tolérance à la douleur est bien au-dessus du nôtre, c'est pas une légende. Des fois, c'est vrai, il nie simplement la douleur au point de se convaincre de ne pas la ressentir, mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas eu ce recours.

- Le Dr Ephray nous l'a expliqué, mais quand même… Enfin, si jamais vous commencez à avoir mal, n'hésitez pas à nous biper. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, sinon ?

- Sortir.

- Le Colonel Maxwell pourra vous accompagner faire une promenade au niveau de la galerie extérieure, ou dans le jardin intérieur, après le repas. Ou si vous ne pouvez pas, Colonel, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Duo, une personne du service s'en chargera.

- On a déjà marché un peu, tout à l'heure, dix minutes sur la demi-heure autorisée. Ca ne me dérange pas d'y retourner après ! Mais je crois surtout que ce qu'Heero voulait dire, c'est qu'il voulait sortir de l'hôpital.

- Une fois que vous aurez vu le Dr Ephray demain, vous serez fixé sur votre date de sortie, Colonel. Enfin, à un ou deux jours près, sûrement. Voilà, vous êtes libre, Colonel ! Continuez d'appuyer encore deux bonnes minutes sur votre pansement, surtout, sinon vous aurez un méchant hématome !

- Vous n'avez pas une petite idée de sa date de sortie ?

L'infirmière se tourne vers Duo avec un sourire désolé.

- D'après ce que m'ont dit mes deux collègues du matin qui ont changé les pansements, les blessures autour de l'œil cicatrisent déjà très bien. Il n'y a aucune infection ni risque d'infection au niveau des paupières, c'est une très bonne chose. Maintenant, il reste à savoir comment ont réagi les yeux à l'opération. Elle a été une réussite, tous les corps étrangers ont été ôtés, chaque œil a été nettoyé, ce qui devait être réparé l'a été. Mais le Dr Ephray et le Dr Gassama ne sont pas en mesure de prédire la réaction de l'organisme ou les éventuelles complications.

- C'est sûr… reconnaît Duo.

- Il est prévu qu'ils passent demain au moment de changer les pansements. Vous serez alors autorisé à ouvrir les yeux, Colonel, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que la suite des soins et des interventions pourront être envisagés et qu'une durée de traitement pourra être avancée. Vous verrez avec eux également combien de temps ils comptent vous garder ici.

- Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas regarder maintenant ?

- Hey, 'ro, t'exagères ! Ils ont une vie aussi, tu crois pas ? Tu ferais mieux de profiter de bien te reposer, ici, parce que dès que tu seras sorti, Une va te donner une montagne de boulot !

- Soyez encore un peu patient, Colonel, ajoute l'infirmière en ouvrant la porte pour sortir. Ah, voici Glen qui vous apporte votre plateau. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. Je suis là pour une heure encore, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, si besoin.

- Merci, June. Et merci, Glen, ajoute Duo en souriant à l'aide-soignant.

- De rien. Bon appétit, Colonel.

- Hn.

Duo se lève et approche la table roulante jusqu'à Heero.  
>Tout naturellement, il lui prend une main pour lui montrer les différents éléments dans le plateau.<p>

Malgré une première légère crispation, Heero ne se dégage pas et se laisse guider, en silence.

- Je t'aurais bien laissé reconnaître à l'odeur, t'en es capable d'habitude, mais là, franchement, je crois pas que ce soit possible… Ca sent rien et ça ressemble à rien. On dirait que tout est fait pour qu'on se blesse pas, pour pas avoir à se retrouver ici et manger ce genre de trucs… Au moins, le visuel t'est épargné !

- Merci, murmure Heero en acceptant le verre d'eau qu'il lui a versé en parlant et qu'il a glissé dans sa main. Sers-toi.

- Non, merci, sans façon ! refuse-t-il en se réinstallant dans le fauteuil à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, je pense à un truc… T'es soumis à un régime spécial ?

- Hn.

- Ah ! mince… C'est quoi ? Parce que ton plateau m'aide pas trop… grimace-t-il une énième fois en fusillant ledit plateau du regard.

- Légumes verts, carottes crues et fruits frais.

- Ca va, c'est pas hyper contraignant ! Alors laisse tomber ce truc, je vais demander à June si je peux t'emmener à la cafet' du 5ème, maintenant que t'as plus à te trimbaler ta perf' et qu'il te reste 20 minutes autorisées hors du lit. Ils font des plats chauds, enfin, des plats réchauffés, mais ce sera toujours mieux que… ça… Et je sais qu'ils ont des légumes verts, genre des haricots, des épinards, tout ça… Je crois même avoir vu une salade d'orties, la dernière fois que je suis passé dans le coin…

- Inutile, Duo. Rentre chez toi, tu en as assez fait.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser avaler ce truc, je ne suis pas si cruel !

- C'est le quatrième jour que je suis là, c'est mon huitième repas. Je m'y suis fait.

- C'est ton côté maso qui ressort, va falloir creuser ça, 'ro ! Mais t'as raison, reste là, je vais plutôt aller nous chercher de quoi faire un repas à peu près correct, et on mangera ici, tranquillement. Pas besoin de te faire subir la présence des autres, surtout qu'à cette heure-ci, il y aura essentiellement du personnel médical. Moins tu les vois, enfin, façon de parler, mieux tu te portes ! conclut-il en se levant. T'as envie d'un truc particulier ?

Heero ne cherche pas à discuter davantage, quand Duo décide de quelque chose, c'est quasiment peine perdue de vouloir le faire changer d'avis.

- Non.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn.

- Tu me diras, après huit repas comme ça, je veux bien croire que tout ce que tu pourras manger d'autre trouvera grâce à tes yeux… Je vais prévenir June et si j'ai son accord, je monte voir ce que je trouve. A tout de suite.

- Hn.

Après avoir obtenu l'accord de l'infirmière et ses recommandations pour le repas d'Heero, Duo rejoint la cage d'escaliers pour monter les deux étages le séparant de la cafétéria.  
>Il en profite ainsi pour appeler Quatre, qu'il n'a pas eu depuis que Trowa et lui ont quitté l'hôpital, en début d'après-midi.<p>

- _Oui, mon Dodo ? _répond-il très vite.

- Je ne te dérange pas, _angel _?

- _Je n'aurais pas répondu._

- N'importe quel autre moment, peut-être, mais pas avec Heero à l'hôpital et moi à son chevet.

_- Non, tu ne me déranges pas. Nous étions en train de terminer de préparer le dîner, Trowa, Catherine et moi. Comment ça se passe ?_

- Bien, je crois… Sauf qu'il n'a pas lâché un mot sur les circonstances de son accident. Il m'a parlé de sa mission, mais ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi il avait soudain fait demi-tour pour retourner dans les locaux bourrés d'explosifs.

_- Tu n'espérais pas qu'il te dise tout du premier coup, quand même ?_

- Non, je sais bien ! Mais je pensais pouvoir avoir quelques indices… Mais il s'est fermé comme une huître !

_- C'est l'attitude qu'il a dès qu'on évoque ce sujet. Il ne veut rien dire, même s'il s'est excusé auprès de Réléna, de Lady Une et de Sally pour s'être mis en danger au point de ne plus être opérationnel._

- Qu'il est con, parfois… Enfin, je m'avoue pas vaincu, je lui tirerai les vers du nez ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, je finirai par savoir. J'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment important.

_- Moi aussi. Heero n'a jamais défendu un secret avec autant de hargne. Et sinon, pour le reste ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de votre après-midi ?_

- Je lui ai raconté ma mission…

_- Ce qui a pris deux bonnes heures, au moins…_

- Hey ! c'est pas vrai… proteste-t-il. Pas tout à fait, en tout cas.

_- Il s'est endormi ?_

- T'insinues quoi, là, encore ?

_- Mais rien ! C'est juste qu'il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, alors il s'autorise une sieste en début d'après midi. _

- Ok. Mais non, il ne s'est pas endormi tout de suite, il m'a d'abord parlé de sa mission. Et après, quand on en est arrivé au pourquoi du comment de sa décision, il m'a dit que le sujet était clos, qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait dormir. J'ai profité de sa sieste pour investir le poste de soins et me renseigner sur son état.

_- D'accord. Et t'en penses quoi ?_

N'obtenant qu'un long silence comme réponse, Quatre finit par se demander s'il n'a pas perdu son ami.

_- Duo ?_

- Je suis toujours là, _angel_. C'est juste que je sais pas du tout quoi en penser, de tout ça ! Et quoi qu'on puisse imaginer, c'est Heero, donc au final, ce sera forcément différent de tout ce qu'on avait pu envisager.

_- C'est évident. On sera fixé demain, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que prier, espérer et attendre._

- Et manger. Je suis monté à la cafet' lui chercher un truc plus acceptable que ce qu'ils osent lui servir.

_- C'est gentil. On lui a proposé, mais il a refusé. Et on osait pas le brusquer._

- J'ai pas vraiment eu à le faire, tu sais. Il doit en avoir marre de manger n'importe comment, c'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai pas eu à insister trop lourdement.

_- Peut-être, oui. Tu vas rester encore un peu avec lui, où tu veux qu'on vienne te relayer pour la soirée ?_

- Non, ça ira. On va manger et ensuite, je l'emmènerai faire un dernier tour à la galerie extérieure, qu'il prenne un peu l'air du soir. Je rentrerai après.

_- On a pas réussi à obtenir le droit de rester avec lui, la nuit._

- Et tant mieux, il n'a pas besoin d'être gardé 24h/24, non plus ! Il aurait pété les plombs, déjà…

_- Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Trowa. Bien, je vais te laisser vous acheter à manger et le rejoindre, alors._ _Je suis content que ça se passe bien._

- En même temps, ça ne fait que quelques heures que je suis avec lui.

_- C'est plus qu'il n'en accepte avec nous, tu sais…_

- C'est vrai ?

_- Oui. Exception faite de Trowa, mais vu sa discrétion, ça ne compte pas vraiment._

- Tu m'étonnes… Mince ! ça se trouve, il voulait vraiment que je parte… J'ai insisté pour rester en pensant qu'il avait pas osé me demander de le faire, mais il n'attend peut-être qu'une chose, c'est que je dégage…

_- Mais non, mon Dodo ! S'il voulait vraiment que tu t'en ailles, il te l'aurait dit et tu l'aurais compris seul, aussi._

- Pas certain, dans son état…

_- Alors tu lui poseras la question… mais je connais déjà la réponse !_

- Je suis pas sûr… Bon, je vais déjà lui ramener un repas décent, on verra le reste après. Bon appétit, _angel _!

- A vous deux aussi. Si tu as besoin de parler, ce soir, une fois chez toi, hésite pas à m'appeler, ok ? Tu peux même passer à la maison, directement.

- Ok ! Merci, _angel._

_- De rien. A plus tard._

- A plus tard !

Duo coupe son portable et le range, avant de faire la queue pour passer sa commande.  
>Depuis le temps qu'il est arrivé à la cafétéria, devant la vitrine et les écrans de présentations des produits, il a largement eu le temps de faire son choix…<p>

Il regagne la chambre d'Heero qui n'a apparemment pas bougé, ces vingt dernières minutes.

- J'ai eu Quatre au téléphone, il nous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon repas ! Ca va, j'ai pas été trop long ?

- Non.

Duo débarrasse le plateau et le pose sur la table, près de la fenêtre, puis commence à sortir les plats commandés et les dispose sur la table devant Heero, lui expliquant ce que c'est.

- J'espère que t'as faim, la vendeuse a été très généreuse.

- Tu lui as souri.

- Bah oui, c'est normal, non ? J'aurais pas dû ? Attends je viens de comprendre… Tu crois qu'elle m'en a donné plus parce que je lui ai souri ?

- Hn.

- Si elle fait ça à tous les gens qui lui sourient, elle va vite épuiser son stock ! On est dans un hôpital, les gens sont un peu plus gentils et ouverts qu'ailleurs, même s'ils sont aussi souvent tristes ! Un sourire vient plus facilement…

- C'est ton sourire.

- Et donc… ?

- C'est ton sourire, répète-t-il simplement.

Duo n'est pas sûr de comprendre, mais il n'insiste pas.

Il prend la main d'Heero pour lui donner les couverts et cette fois, Heero n'a plus de crispation ni d'hésitation.

- Au fait, 'ro, reprend Duo après un moment où ils ont mangé en silence, si tu veux vraiment que je parte, je m'en vais dès qu'on a fini. Je me suis pas rendu compte que peut-être, tu avais envie d'être seul. Heureusement que j'ai parlé à Quatre, j'allais m'imposer encore au moins une heure et demie, tu sais…

- Je t'ai dit de rentrer plusieurs fois.

Heero et son tact légendaire…  
>Même s'il est habitué et sait accuser le coup, Duo ne se sent pas moins blessé par sa réponse.<p>

- Je sais. Désolé, vraiment, j'aurais dû comprendre que tu avais besoin de respirer un peu. Ca fait quatre jours que tu n'es pas tranquille.

- J'étais content de te… Je suis content que tu sois là, se reprend-il.

Il prend alors pleinement conscience qu'il ne _verra_ peut-être plus jamais Duo et il sent son cœur se serrer à cette simple idée.

Pourtant, depuis son opération, il connaît les risques qu'il a de perdre sa vue en grande partie ou entièrement.  
>Mais jusque là, il a simplement mesuré ce que ça pourrait impliquer sur son travail, ses capacités, sa réputation, ce que les gens attendent de lui et qu'il ne pourrait plus contenter.<p>

Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il aimait voir certaines choses auxquelles il s'est habitué et qu'il risque d'en être privé.

- Vraiment ? est en train de lui demander Duo. Alors pourquoi tu me dis de rentrer ?

- Ta place n'est pas ici.

- Et où est-elle ?

- Ailleurs où tu serais plus utile.

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Heureusement que je te connais et que je sais ce que ça peut vouloir dire, parce que c'est quand même vexant ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, mais je préfère être avec toi quand même. J'aime pas te voir dans cet état, ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs… T'es sûr de ne pas nous refaire une crise du complexe du héros, hein ?

- Je vais bien, Duo. C'était une erreur d'interprétation et d'appréciation, fin de la discussion.

- Pour l'instant. Je te lâcherai pas, jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau !

- C'est si important ?

- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Je veux savoir ce qui t'a perturbé à ce point.

- Je ne dirai rien de plus à ce sujet.

- Je trouverai. Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état pour m'assurer que ça n'arrivera plus.

- Ca n'arrivera plus.

- C'est toi qui le dis ! réplique Duo avec un petit rire. Ca n'aurait peut-être pas dû arriver et peut-être que si, j'en sais rien. Le seul moyen d'avoir ma réponse, c'est de savoir ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire, 'ro. Inutile de te fatiguer ce soir à me convaincre du contraire. Finis plutôt tes légumes braisés, t'as aucune excuse pour en laisser dans l'assiette, c'est très bon !

- Il est encore temps de revenir sur ce que j'ai dit.

- Sur quoi ?

- Je veux être seul. Rentre.

- Ca marche pas, trop tard ! T'es content que je sois là et moi aussi. Alors mange ! Si t'es fatigué, on ira pas faire un tour, je te laisserais dormir et je rentrerai chez moi. Mais pas avant de t'avoir vu manger un peu plus. June m'a expliqué que c'était important que tu te nourrisses bien, pour pouvoir mieux guérir et cicatriser. Alors au boulot, Colonel ! Tes hommes attendent ton retour, tu sais.

Heero grommelle quelque chose que Duo ne comprend pas, avant de plonger sa fourchette dans son assiette, piquant un morceau de courgette du premier coup.

Et c'est le visage levé vers Duo, qu'il sent et sait être face à lui, qu'il le ramène jusqu'à sa bouche où il disparaît.  
>Le bandage qui entoure ses yeux et sa tête n'empêche pas Duo de lire la détermination, voire le défi dans toute l'attitude d'Heero.<p>

- _Good boy_, le taquine-t-il en tapotant son épaule de sa main, un court instant.

- Baka… soupire-t-il en réponse.

Mais avec léger tressaillement de lèvres trahissant son envie de sourire qui n'échappe pas à Duo, fier de lui à cet instant et un peu plus confiant sur l'évolution de la situation.

_._

_._

_A suivre…_

_._

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ce second chapitre.<br>J'espère qu'il a confirmé votre première impression et que vous avez toujours envie de connaître la suite.  
><em>

_Pour le moment, ce sont des (courts) chapitres d'introduction à l'histoire, ça se met en place. Le défi concernait surtout (je vous résume ça en quelques mots rapides) Heero expérimentant cet état et Duo l'aidant à traverser cette épreuve : tout ce qui peut se passer dans leurs têtes, dans leurs cœurs, dans leur relation alors qu'ils se retrouvent à vivre ce genre de situation inédite pour eux. Comment ils le vivent chacun de leur côté mais aussi ensemble.  
><em>

_Voilà ce que je tâcherai de décrire et de raconter au mieux durant une majeure partie de cette fic. Mais pour un chapitre ou deux encore, on n'entre pas dans le vif du sujet, on pose juste les bases et le contexte._

_J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !_

_A dès que possible et bonne continuation._

_Lysa_

_.  
><em>


	3. L'amour est aveugle, l'amitié ferme les

**Titre** : Blind me

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf le personnel médical !

_**Pairing **_: Heero x Duo (1x2) à venir, Trowa/Quatre (déjà en couple)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lady Une, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et d'autres _

**Notes** : Bonjour à tous. **Merci** d'avoir patienté et merci surtout pour vos reviews et autres messages. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, où on en apprend plus sur l'état d'Heero, vous plaira.

Un merci particulier à toi, **Gallyfylbers** pour ta review et tes ajouts !

Un autre à **Calamithy**, même si tu ne lis pas encore, et enfin à **Yuy**, sans qui je ne serai pas en train d'écrire cette histoire.

.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Chapitre trois : L'amour est aveugle, l'amitié ferme les yeux.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Le lendemain matin, en début d'après midi,  
>Hôpital militaire de Sank, chambre d'Heero.<strong>_

_**.**_

.

A la demande d'Heero, le Dr Ephray a autorisé ses amis à rester et à assister à son changement de pansement.

Heureusement, la pièce est assez grande pour que l'infirmière et les deux médecins puissent évoluer autour de leur patient sans être gênés par les trois autres personnes présentes.

Quatre s'est installé sur le fauteuil contre le mur près de la fenêtre, Duo s'est perché sur le rebord de celle-ci et Trowa est resté debout, à la droite de Quatre.

Ils observent, en silence, le travail de l'infirmière qui nettoie les plaies au visage d'Heero, sous l'œil attentif des docteurs qui commentent ce qu'ils voient et en tirent leurs conclusions.

- Vous cicatrisez bien et très rapidement, Colonel Yuy, comme nous l'avions prévu. Pouvez-vous me dire si vous ressentez une douleur au niveau des yeux ou de la tête ?

- Une très légère brûlure sous les paupières.

- Des deux côtés ?

- Hn.

- J'aurais tendance à dire que c'est bon signe, mais l'expérience nous a prouvé que parfois, ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Elric…

Le second médecin se place de l'autre côté d'Heero.

- Min, baissez un peu le store, s'il vous plaît, ordonne-t-il d'abord à l'infirmière, mais sans la regarder. Merci bien. Allongez-vous, Colonel, s'il vous plaît, demande-t-il ensuite à Heero, qui s'exécute. Voilà. Quand je vous le dirai, vous ouvrirez doucement les yeux.

Lorsque la luminosité de la pièce lui semble correcte, le Dr Elric Gassama fait un signe à l'infirmière, qui relâche le bouton de commande automatique, puis s'assoit sur le lit près d'Heero.

- Vous pouvez y aller, Colonel, et si c'est trop douloureux, n'insistez pas, refermez les yeux et nous ferrons un nouvel essai, d'accord ?

Heero ne répond rien.

Lentement, ses paupières encore rouges et légèrement gonflées, la gauche déjà barrée d'une fine ligne blanche, se soulèvent, dévoilant un regard qui n'a plus vu de lumière depuis quatre jours.

Alors le fait qu'il ne réagisse même pas à celle de la chambre, bien que basse, laisse présager le pire pour tous les témoins de la scène.

Ce que Quatre perçoit des sentiments des docteurs le confirme.  
>Le sentant tendu, Trowa pose sa main sur son épaule, sans un mot, alors que Duo, ayant pris leur échange silencieux comme une confirmation de ses propres craintes, bascule sa tête contre la vitre, retenant à grande peine un long soupir.<p>

- Discernez-vous quelque chose, Colonel ? demande le Dr Ephray, alors que le Dr Gassama fait signe à l'infirmière de remonter le store tout en guettant la réaction de leur patient. Un mouvement, des ombres, des points lumineux, des tâches ?

- Rien.

Le médecin pointe sa petite lampe à fente vers un œil, puis l'autre et effectivement, aucun des deux ne réagit.

La sclérotique est très légèrement veinée de rouge, mais ce n'est pas ça qui retourne les cœurs de Duo, Trowa et de Quatre : les yeux d'Heero, les iris, les pupilles… on ne distingue plus rien.

A la place des deux magnifiques orbes bleues nuit qui formaient le regard froid, profond et si troublant d'Heero, il n'y a plus que deux billes opaques, d'un uniforme et improbable vert kaki, qui les glace tous les trois d'effroi.

Et pourtant, ils ont vu bien pire dans leurs courtes vies…

- C'était à prévoir, murmure le Dr Ephray avec un soupir désolé. Mais nous espérions, au vu des modifications génétiques subies durant votre enfance et votre adolescence, que ce type de complications n'aurait pas lieu.

- De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? demande Quatre, d'une voix dont il a réussi, Dieu seul sait comment, à garder le timbre habituel.

- Comme vous le savez, le Colonel Yuy souffrait d'un hyphéma total post-traumatique. C'est-à-dire qu'il y avait une accumulation de sang derrière la cornée, au pied de l'iris, dans la chambre antérieure de l'œil. Généralement, ce type de traumatisme se résout lui-même, mais dans notre cas, nous avons mis en place un traitement, car le risque de perte totale de la vision était assez élevé.

- Ça n'a pas marché.

Duo ne pose pas la question, ils ont la réponse sous les yeux.

- Non, Colonel Maxwell, confirme tout de même le Dr Gassama. Le sang ne s'est pas résorbé et plus grave encore, il y a eu une hémorragie secondaire. La gravité des blessures autour de l'œil et les suites de l'opération, durant laquelle nous avons extrait la totalité des corps étrangers, n'ont pas permis de mesurer régulièrement le tonus oculaire et la tension. Le sang a pénétré dans le stroma cornéen à cause de la trop forte pression régnant dans la chambre antérieure de l'œil, ce qui a rendu la cornée opaque, comme vous pouvez le constater.

- Dans les deux yeux ? s'étonne Duo, qui n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Heero aurait un jour tant de poisse.

Il est très rarement blessé, mais quand c'est le cas, il ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure !

- Oui.

- Conclusion ? demande Heero d'un ton apparemment neutre et détaché.

Mais Quatre sent bien son angoisse, elle est à quelques degrés près aussi intense que celle qui les ronge, Duo, Trowa et lui.

- Nous allons commencer par traiter l'hypertonie, répond le Dr Ephray en reprenant le dossier d'Heero. Ramener l'œil à une tension normale, si vous préférez. C'est notre priorité. Nous allons donc vous faire subir une sclérectomie ou une trabéculectomie, nous déciderons quelle est la technique la plus sûre dans votre cas. Le sang rend l'opération délicate, même si nous en profiterons pour en évacuer une bonne partie.

- En quoi consiste l'opération ? demande Quatre.

- Nous allons lui ôter une partie du trabéculum, explique le Dr Gassama. C'est le tissu de l'angle irido-cornéen qui assure la filtration de l'humeur aqueuse en dehors de l'œil. Cela fera diminuer sensiblement le tonus oculaire.

- Ce que nous devrons surveiller, car une baisse trop rapide et importante peut générer des complications, précise le Dr Ephray.

- Et ensuite ? Vous allez pouvoir retirer tout le sang de chaque œil ? veut savoir Duo.

- Effectivement, le traitement de l'hématocornée se fait par des lavages et l'ablation des caillots de sang qui ne manquent jamais de se former.

- Il ira mieux et pourra revoir, après ?

- Normalement, oui. Cependant, si aucune amélioration n'est notée après 6 jours, il faudra envisager une intervention chirurgicale. Et si celle-ci échoue, le dernier recours sera la greffe de cornée. Nous espérons ne pas avoir à en arriver là, ajoute-t-il en regardant son confrère, qui hoche la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Cette opération ne présente plus de risques, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, Mr Winner, mais il s'agit du Colonel Yuy. Même si son dossier médical est complet et très bien renseigné, les modifications génétiques subies nous font avancer en aveugle, si vous me permettez l'expression, Colonel. L'acceptation ou le rejet du greffon peut entraîner des réactions deux à trois fois supérieures à celles qu'on attendrait d'un patient lambda. C'est aussi à prendre en compte.

- Je vois…

- L'hyphéma post-traumatique se soigne généralement bien et seul, comme je vous l'ai rappelé, il y a quelques instants. Le fait que votre organisme, Colonel, n'ait pas su prévoir ni empêcher une seconde hémorragie, ne nous permet pas d'affirmer que vos modifications génétiques vous aideront à guérir et plus vite, cette fois-ci. Je sais que ça a été le cas, par le passé, mais ça ne l'est plus, aujourd'hui. Il semblerait qu'au contraire, elles risquent de compliquer encore les choses.

Un silence assez lourd fait suite aux propos du Dr Ephray, qui leur laisse encore un petit moment pour assimiler et accepter ce qu'il vient de dire.

- Avez-vous d'autres questions ? reprend-il peu après.

- Vous allez me garder ici ? demande Heero, toujours avec ce ton détaché, limite indifférent, qui ne trompe que le personnel médical.

- C'est préférable, Colonel. Vous avez besoin de repos, et vous faire revenir tous les jours pour une consultation n'est définitivement pas indiqué, dans votre situation. L'hospitalisation à domicile n'est pas envisageable, étant donné le matériel nécessaire à vos soins. Il faudra patienter encore quelques jours avant que vous ne puissiez rentrer chez vous.

- On va te ramener tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu te sentes bien, ici, assure Quatre.

- Inutile, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'installer, réplique-t-il un peu sèchement.

Mais Quatre ne s'en formalise pas pour autant.

- T'es quand même là pour plusieurs jours, Quatre a raison, intervient Duo. On va te ramener un peu de musique et des affaires, c'est déprimant de rester en blouse d'hôpital.

- Nous vous laissons vous organiser et de mon côté, je vais réunir mon équipe pour planifier l'opération. Elle se fera sous anesthésie locale, Colonel, aussi, nous pourrons certainement intervenir dans l'après-midi. Mais nous vous ferons passer quelques examens complémentaires avant, que nous puissions déterminer si vous avez des lésions de la rétine, notamment et entre autres. Quelqu'un pourra vous accompagner jusqu'à mon service et vous y attendre, si vous le souhaitez. Je vous ferai chercher dès que nous serons prêts. Min, vous pouvez refaire le pansement du Colonel. Deux compresses et une coque sur chaque œil suffiront en attendant. A tout à l'heure, messieurs.

- Merci, Docteur Ephray, Docteur Gassama, leur dit Quatre, avant qu'ils ne quittent la chambre.

- Je vais chercher le nécessaire pour votre nouveau pansement, Colonel Yuy, le prévient l'infirmière. En attendant, fermez les yeux, je vous pose dessus une compresse avec du sérum physiologique. Voilà… Je reviens très vite.

La porte refermée, Heero ne laisse pas le silence s'installer.

- Trowa ?

- Je t'accompagne, répond-il, ayant immédiatement compris la demande sous-jacente.

- Attendez, ça veut… commence Duo, avant d'être rapidement interrompu.

- Quatre, peux-tu ramener Duo, s'il te plaît ? le coupe en effet Heero.

- Hey, j'ai rien demandé, moi !

- Tu es parti à 22h hier soir et tu es là depuis 8h, ce matin.

- Je savais pas qu'il fallait pointer !

- T'as besoin de rentrer.

- T'as décidé ça tout seul, 'ro ! Tout va bien, je peux rester et t'accompagner. Sauf si tu veux pas de moi…

- Je veux que tu prennes du temps pour toi. Reviens plus tard, si tu y tiens. Mais c'est Trowa qui descend avec moi.

- Je peux rester pendant l'opération et rentrer après, je te dis que c'est pas un souci ! Si tu préfères avoir Trowa avec toi, c'est ok, je respecte. Mais je t'attendrai ici, dans ce cas.

- Ca ne sert à rien, Duo.

- C'est moi qui décide de ce que je fais ! proteste-t-il en descendant du rebord de la fenêtre. C'est dingue, ça !

- Heero aura plus besoin de toi après, tu sais, Duo, intervient calmement Trowa.

- C'est vrai, insiste Quatre. Attendre ici est inutile, utilise ce temps pour rentrer et t'organiser, comme ça, tu seras plus disponible pour Heero. Tu dois aussi passer au Q.G voir Lady Une, ne l'oublie pas. Et puis, nous devons penser à aller chercher d'autres affaires chez Heero.

L'infirmière revient à ce moment-là, permettant à Duo de réfléchir un peu aux arguments de ses amis.

- Bon, ok… capitule-t-il en soupirant. Je fais une liste de ce que t'as besoin, 'ro ?

- Je te fais confiance.

Trowa et Quatre échangent un regard complice mais Duo ne le remarque pas, puisqu'il leur a tourné le dos pour récupérer sa veste dans le placard d'Heero.

- Au pire, si quelque chose te revient avant que tu ne sois sur le billard, tu dis à Trowa qu'il m'appelle ou m'envoie un message.

- Hn.

- Dis, le sac en bas dans ton placard, c'est ton linge sale ?

- Hn.

- Je l'emmène, le cherche pas.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je ferai une lessive _chez toi_, avec _ta_ machine, _ta_ lessive et _ton_ adoucissant, ça te va, comme ça ? Et je te ramènerai même ton sac. Bien, enchaîne-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, on va y aller maintenant, parce que finalement, on a pas mal de choses à faire, hein, _angel _?

- Oui ! acquiesce Quatre, avant d'enlacer son amant pour lui dire au revoir avec un long baiser.

- Hey, je vous vois, moi, alors doucement, le _rating_ !

Le couple de détache inévitablement, la remarque de Duo ayant provoqué un rire impossible à réprimer chez Quatre.  
>Même l'infirmière, qui a fini le pansement provisoire d'Heero, ne peut cacher son très large sourire, alors qu'elle sort de la chambre.<p>

- T'as vu pire.

- Peut-être bien, Trowa, mais crois-moi, si je découvre un jour que t'as joué dans un porno ou même que vous en avez tourné un tous les deux, je peux t'assurer que je n'irais jamais le regarder !

Trowa sourit en regardant Duo, puis Quatre.

- Finalement, mon ange, on avait pas besoin de se donner tant de peine à le cacher…

Duo lève les yeux et les mains au plafond en poussant un profond soupir.

- Heureusement que Min est partie, la pauvre, ce qu'elle aurait dû supporter… Ca t'aurait même pas arrêté, je suis sûr !

- Non.

- Des fois, Tro, tu me fais carrément flipper…

- Moi, j'adore… murmure Quatre contre les lèvres de Trowa.

- Oui, bah, adore de loin pour les prochaines heures, s'il te plaît ! Allez, _angel_, ajoute-t-il en ouvrant la porte, on s'en va avant que ça ne devienne totalement incontrôlable ! A plus tard, 'ro.

Trowa leur fait un clin d'œil et Heero hoche légèrement la tête dans leur direction.

- Tu as un sourire idiot, _angel_… prévient Duo quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils entrent dans l'ascenseur.

- Désolé, je pensais à…

- Je veux pas savoir ! le coupe-t-il en levant une main. Vu qu'il était question de Trowa, toi et de certains films, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il y a à cet instant dans ta tête ! Hey, tu recommences à sourire stupidement, Quatre ! C'est pas vrai…

- Désolé…

- Enfin, je suis quand même bien content de voir que c'est redevenu aussi passionné, entre Trowa et toi.

- Ca n'a pas été facile, mais maintenant, on va de l'avant.

- Je vois ça ! Tu ne lui en veux plus du tout ?

- Non.

- Et à Wufei ?

- De me l'avoir finalement dit ou ne de pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Les deux.

- Ce n'était pas à lui de m'en parler, tu sais. Est-ce que je devais même nécessairement être au courant ?

- Je sais pas, c'est une question de confiance. C'est sûr qu'on se dit pas tout, mais on en sait beaucoup les uns sur les autres. Cette histoire, c'était pas anodin, quand même ! C'est pas de la petite info…

Quatre attend qu'ils soient arrivés au parking et sortis de l'ascenseur pour poursuivre la conversation.

- C'était une simple aventure, Duo. Un moyen de décompresser durant la guerre. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, juste amants.

- J'en doute pas ! C'est sûr que c'est pas un truc dont on parle comme ça, en plein milieu d'une bouffe entre potes, mais je peux pas croire que Trowa n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire.

- Il l'a eu plusieurs fois, ces quatre dernières années et il a choisi de se taire.

- Tu sais pourquoi ? demande Duo en s'installant au volant de sa voiture, alors que Quatre prend place côté passager.

- Il avait peur que je culpabilise.

- C'est n'importe quoi, tu l'as pas poussé dans les bras de Wufei, non plus ! Ou j'ai raté un épisode ?

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé entre Trowa et moi, durant la première guerre. C'est moi qui ait été le chercher, Duo.

- D'après ce que j'en sais, il attendait que ça, aussi ! Enfin, il était sûrement pas contre…

- Non, il le voulait autant que moi. Et il a continué de le vouloir après, mais je l'ai repoussé, puis ignoré. Tu te souviens comment tu m'avais engueulé, à l'époque.

- Ouais, mais je t'ai pas brusqué, non plus ! Je voyais bien que t'étais pas prêt…

- Oh ! non, je ne l'étais définitivement pas ! reconnaît Quatre en fermant les yeux un court instant pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Même si je me savais déjà profondément et irrémédiablement amoureux de lui...

- Il suffisait juste de vous regarder ensemble pour le voir et pour constater que c'était réciproque, _angel_…

- Pourtant, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé durant la guerre contre Mariemeia, une fois qu'il est revenu combattre à nos côtés, on s'est comporté naturellement comme des amis et je n'ai rien fait pour changer ça. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'on a parlé à cœur ouvert et que j'ai suivi tes conseils. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu m'expliquer clairement et m'excuser, et on a décidé de commencer notre relation.

- Il aurait pu t'en parler, à ce moment-là, déjà…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment voulu me le cacher, c'est juste que ce n'était pas important, selon lui. On n'a pas la même conception des choses, ça arrive. C'est pourquoi je te conseille d'être prudent, avec Heero.

Duo fronce les sourcils.

- Je vois pas le rapport...

- La confiance qu'il a en toi… prends-en soin, Duo. Sois vigilant pour ne pas la perdre, elle est vraiment très précieuse.

- J'ai l'air de ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

- C'est juste que parfois, on croit être sur la même longueur d'ondes et en fait, non.

- Ca ira, _angel_. Je peux pas me permettre de merder, sur ce coup-là, il a besoin de moi, je le sais. Va d'ailleurs falloir que j'argumente sévère avec Une pour qu'elle me lâche un peu la bride.

- C'est déjà prévu.

- Quoi ?

- Elle nous en a parlé, ce matin, à Trowa et moi. Sans avoir eu encore les conclusions des médecins, elle a anticipé sur la probable complication des blessures et de l'opération d'Heero. Du coup, elle nous a fait part de son idée de te confier Heero, comme mission.

- Ca veut dire quoi, me « confier Heero comme mission » ? Elle veut faire de moi son garde-malade ?

- Elle pense, comme nous tous, que tu es le plus… disposé à aider Heero convenablement, sans maladresse ni faux-pas. Trowa est presque trop semblable à lui, ça ne l'aidera pas à surmonter toute cette épreuve. Toi, tu obliges Heero à réagir, à parler… à vivre.

- Tu exagères, Quatre, il est pas au bord du suicide ! C'est sûr que ça lui a foutu un coup et qu'il doit s'en vouloir à mort, mais il ne va pas nous faire une grosse dépression, non plus ! Il va s'en remettre.

- Avec toi à ses côtés, personne n'en doute.

- M'attribuez pas de trop gros pouvoirs, non plus, c'est un peu trop facile !

- On va pas te laisser tomber, ni Heero, on ne se décharge pas sur toi ! Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ?

- Je vois bien que ça vous gêne de voir Heero comme ça… Et vous voulez pas l'accabler encore plus, alors qu'il est parfaitement capable de le sentir. Tu me l'as toi-même dit.

- C'est vrai, mais quand tu es là, c'est différent. L'atmosphère est tout de suite sensiblement plus légère.

- C'est si difficile que ça, pour vous, de dédramatiser la situation ? Je sais bien que de voir Heero comme ça, c'est la quatrième dimension. Alors qu'on l'a tous déjà vu très blessé, durant les guerres.

- Il s'en est toujours remis très vite, ou en tout cas, il s'est toujours relevé rapidement. Seuls ses traitements et sa convalescence étaient longs. C'est la première fois qu'il y a un tel risque pour son avenir. S'il ne devait plus jamais revoir…

- Eh bien, il apprendra à faire avec, comme d'autres l'ont fait avant lui, et d'autres le feront après lui ! complète Duo avant de klaxonner furieusement. T'avances, gros bœuf, où tu veux que je sorte t'apprendre à conduire ? Voilà, c'est pas compliqué… Appuie sur le champignon maintenant ou mieux, change de voie ! Parfait…

- Ces autres n'étaient pas Heero, réplique Quatre en jetant un œil distrait à la voiture que Duo vient de dépasser. Ni des héros de guerre, ni une personne avec un tel génie sur qui tant de gens comptent... On en est tous douloureusement conscients, lui le premier.

- Justement, c'est trop ! Vous lui mettez la pression, à penser comme ça. Faut juste le voir comme un homme ordinaire, même s'il est loin de l'être. Il peut l'être, puisqu'il a merdé comme tout le monde et s'est retrouvé blessé comme tout le monde. On s'en fout qu'un autre, à sa place, serait mort dans cette explosion. Faut faire le tri et ne garder que ce qui pourrait l'aider à se sentir bien.

- Je suis conscient de ça, Duo, et pas seulement moi. Mais on n'y arrive pas aussi bien que toi. Je ne dis pas que c'est plus facile pour toi, attention…

- Je sais bien, Quatre.

- C'est seulement qu'on a jamais regardé Heero comme toi, tu le regardes.

- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, au juste ?

- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit : tu le vois et le regarde comme un homme, même si tu lui as donné toi-même le surnom de _Perfect soldier_. Tu vois ses failles, ses doutes, ses hésitations, sa fragilité alors que nous, on ne voit souvent que ses prouesses, son travail, sa force, sa détermination. Il te _permet_ de voir tout ça et c'est principalement pour cette raison que tu pourras l'aider à se relever plus sûrement que nous.

- Ouais… Tu parles bien, comme d'hab', mais tu me feras pas perdre de vue que ça doit bien vous arranger, aussi !

- Oui, parce qu'on ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, avec lui. Mais on sera là pour vous deux, mon Duo, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

- J'en doute pas, _angel_. Et je comprends ce que tu me dis.

- Seulement, Lady Une ne nous laissera pas à tous une aussi grande liberté que celle qu'elle prévoit pour toi. Elle doit gérer le fait de devoir se passer de deux de ses meilleurs agents, elle ne prendra pas le risque de voir Trowa trop s'éloigner et elle a déjà prévu de rapatrier Wufei. Les choses sont différentes pour moi, je peux m'occuper de mes dossiers n'importe où, tant que j'ai mon ordinateur.

- En gros, ça veut dire que je ne vais pas avoir de mission ces prochains jours.

- Et jusqu'à ce qu'Heero aille définitivement mieux.

- Ca me va ! Mais ça me paraît un peu facile, quand même… Surtout qu'Une va avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons, Heero a finalement besoin de plus de temps pour guérir. Je suis sûr qu'elle a prévu un truc, c'est pas possible autrement.

- On arrive au Q.G, tu ne vas pas tarder à être fixé.

- Si je conduisais pas, j'en aurais bondi de joie… soupire Duo avec un ton qui dit exactement le contraire.

Et c'est avec un nouveau soupir qu'il se gare devant le Q.G et non dans le parking de celui-ci.

- On sait jamais, si on devait partir précipitamment, on risque pas de se faire piéger à l'intérieur, comme ça ! répond-il à la question muette de Quatre.

Celui-ci hésite entre rire et soupirer, puis il finit par sortir de la voiture avec un grand sourire.  
>Un sourire que Duo lui rend, malgré la petite angoisse qui lui noue le ventre et dont est parfaitement conscient son meilleur ami.<p>

Et Quatre se doute bien que la source de cette angoisse est plus profonde que le simple fait de découvrir ce que lui a réservé Lady Une.

Car malgré toute la légèreté de leurs derniers propos, à aucun moment ils n'ont oublié l'état d'Heero et la menace de complications qui plane sur sa guérison…

.

.

_A suivre…_

_._

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.<em>

_C'est encore un peu court, comparé à ce que je vous ai habitué à lire sur d'autres fics, mais comme je l'ai expliqué, on avance doucement, ça se met en place._

_Je m'excuse si certains ont été gênés par les détails médicaux, mais là encore, ceux qui me connaissent savent mon obsession du réalisme, j'essaie de coller au mieux à la réalité, à la vraie vie ! Tout en restant dans le contexte G.W, avec la réalité de l'histoire originale et des personnages, ce qui permet quelques affirmations sur des avancées médicales et technologiques qui ne sont pas encore d'actualité à notre époque !_

_A dès que possible, espérant que vous serez au rendez-vous !_

_Lysa._

_._

._  
><em>


	4. Blind Trust

**Titre** : Blind me_**  
>Source<strong>_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf le personnel médical !_**  
>Pairing <strong>_: Heero x Duo (1x2) à venir, Trowa/Quatre (déjà en couple)_**  
>Personnages<strong>_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lady Une, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et d'autres _

**Notes** : un grand merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements et votre soutien ! Je ne m'attarde pas trop et je m'en excuse, tout comme pour les délais de publication. La vie me rattrape et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Rars **

**Céline :** merci d'être passée ^^ Je n'ai pas lu la fic dont tu me parles, je pense que je le ferai une fois la mienne terminée pour ne pas être influencée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Des histoires avec un des gboys qui perd un de ses sens sont fréquentes, c'est vrai, j'en ai lu aussi. Je ne l'aurais sûrement pas écrit sans la personne qui me l'a demandé, mais parce que c'est elle justement, c'est devenu très important et sérieux de réussir ce défi que d'autres ont relevé bien avant moi, et haut la main, pour certaines ! J'espère que tu aimeras au moins autant que tu as aimé certaines autres de mes fics.

**Lectrice anonyme :** merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions sur ma fic, c'est très gentil ! Je pense que le souci de réalisme est comme une marque de fabrique, chez moi, tu le retrouveras donc souvent dans mes écrits. J'espère que mon histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout, en tout cas, le plus longtemps possible !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Quatre : Blind trust<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Hôpital militaire du Royaume de Sank**_

.

Malgré les nombreuses interventions et les soins quotidiens, malgré le repos forcé et le régime strict, le délai de six jours est passé sans que l'équipe médicale ne parvienne à faire évoluer favorablement l'état d'Heero.

Dix jours après sa première opération, six jours après la première intervention sur ses cornées, il se retrouve toujours aussi aveugle.

Exception faite de quelques fuites, dues à des lésions rapidement corrigées au laser, il n'a plus d'hémorragie, donc plus de caillots de sang dans la chambre antérieure de ses yeux. Il n'a même pas été nécessaire de recourir à la chirurgie pour soigner l'hématocornée.

Ses yeux ont retrouvé leur couleur bleue, mais la nuit qu'ils reflètent dorénavant est complète, sans aucune lumière : la cornée est restée désespérément opaque.

Devant l'évidente persistance de l'impossibilité pour Heero de voir, ni même seulement de distinguer quoi que ce soit, le Docteur Ephray et le Dr Gassama ont été formels dans leurs conclusions : ses cornées semblent détruites de manière irréversible.

Heero n'a plus le choix, s'il veut revoir un jour, il doit subir une greffe pour chaque œil.

Mais comme si le malheur ne l'accablait pas encore assez, cette opération lui est impossible pour le moment.

Les médecins ont cependant accepté qu'Heero rentre chez lui pour qu'il reprenne le cours normal de sa vie, mais sans sa vue, pour une durée encore indéterminée.

Même s'il n'a manifesté aucune émotion à l'annonce du terrible diagnostique, ni durant les explications des médecins, tout le monde se doute qu'il doit être assez bouleversé.

Mais personne ne s'inquiète de trop, car Heero est plus qu'entouré, dans cette épreuve.

Peut-être même plus qu'il ne le voudrait vraiment…

.  
>.<p>

Réléna frappe à la porte de la chambre d'Heero et entre à son invitation.

Une invitation clairement formulée, à la différence de la réponse à peine articulée qu'il adresse aux autres personnes, essentiellement les membres de l'équipe médicale, depuis deux jours.

- Toi, tu as reconnu ma façon de marcher ou de toquer, devine-t-elle avec un sourire, tout en venant l'embrasser. Bonjour, Heero.

- Les deux. Bonjour, Réléna.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, pourquoi ai-je simplement posé la question ? soupire-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Alors, comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ?

Heero hausse légèrement les épaules en guise de réponse.

- Duo est actuellement au Q.G, il termine de former les quatre personnes qui assureront l'intérim en votre absence, que tout le monde souhaite la plus courte possible. Certes, pour des raisons différentes, même si dans le fond, nous voulons tous te revoir enfin guéri.

- _Opérationnel._

- _Guéri_, Heero. Il n'est pas dit que tu reprendras le travail rapidement, une fois que tu auras reçu tes nouvelles cornées. Il te faudra beaucoup de repos.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- On va faire comme si !

- Qui s'occupera de ces hommes ? demande-t-il pour changer de sujet et revenir au principal.

- C'est le Colonel Datin Chivery qui a été désigné par Une pour les superviser, en attendant que Wufei soit entièrement disponible. Duo passera te chercher dès qu'il en aura fini là-bas… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui ne t'a pas plu ?

- Duo doit avoir bien d'autres choses à faire que de…

- Idiot, le coupe-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où Duo aimerait être plutôt qu'à tes côtés, il ne voit pas ça comme une obligation. Même si toi tu n'aurais pas agi de la même façon pour lui…

- Bien sûr que si ! la coupe-t-il en la fusillant de son regard aveugle.

Avant de le détourner, conscient de s'être fait avoir.

Réléna sourit en ôtant sa main de son bras.

- Alors ne te pose pas plus de questions.

- ...

- Tu t'en poses encore, je le vois bien ! le gourmande-t-elle gentiment après un court silence.

- Tu le sens, mais tu ne vois rien.

- C'est vrai, tu as de nouveau une expression tout à fait neutre. Qui pourrait croire que tu as eu une réaction plus ou moins vive, il n'y a pas deux minutes ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à subir tes moqueries, Léna.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne résiste pas à l'idée de te titiller un peu. Tu as été si apathique, les trois premiers jours après ton accident... Tu as repris vie depuis, malgré toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles, et je préfère te voir ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne faisiez pas tout pour.

- Certes. Et je suis contente qu'on ait réussi, même si tu le dois plus à certains qu'à d'autres.

Heero ne répond rien, cette fois-ci.  
>Ca ne servirait à rien de la détromper, ils savent tous les deux que c'est vrai.<br>C'est tellement évident qu'il n'y a pas besoin non plus de confirmation.

- Même s'il n'y a rien sur ton visage qui pourrait nous dire que tu penses, que tu t'es endormi ou que sais-je, encore, je te connais et je reconnais certaines de tes attitudes. Quelque chose te travaille, Heero. Tu peux m'en parler, tu le sais.

- Je réfléchissais simplement.

- A quel sujet ?

- …

- Bon, très bien, ne dis rien, laisse-moi spéculer, en parler aux autres, spéculer à nouveau mais avec eux, cette fois, et…

- Je pensais aux liens que j'ai avec chacun d'entre vous, l'interrompt-il, sachant qu'elle est bien capable de continuer longtemps ainsi.

- Et celui que tu as avec Duo, en particulier ?

Heero tourne son visage vers son amie et lève un sourcil, exprimant une certaine surprise.

- Ne joue pas l'étonné, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'interroges sur ce lien, Heero ! soupire-t-elle en ramenant sa queue de cheval sur son épaule pour occuper ses mains.

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé, se souvient-il. A la soirée d'inauguration du Central Museum.

- A laquelle Duo n'avait pas pu participer, oui. Ce qui t'aurait rendu la soirée plus agréable. Tu m'as dit que tu ressentais vraiment votre lien comme quelque chose d'unique.

- Et qu'il me surprenait encore, parfois. Il y a de quoi.

Réléna sourit, amusée et attendrie par l'aveuglement d'Heero quant à la nature exacte de ce qui l'unit à Duo.  
>Peut-être la perte de sa vue, qu'elle espère momentanée, lui permettra-t-elle, paradoxalement, de mieux voir certaines choses.<p>

- C'est surtout une chance, puisqu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que tu te sentes aussi bien et à l'aise. Peu importe que tu n'en comprennes pas les raisons.

- J'apprécie tes visites. Celles de Trowa, Quatre et même celles de Wufei aussi, quand il se tait. Sally a toujours été mon médecin.

- Certes, mais tu as besoin de la présence de Duo près de toi. Tu n'es pas sur la défensive avec lui, comme tu peux l'être avec nous.

- Je ne pense pas l'être.

- Oh ! que si, tu l'es, Heero. Si n'importe lequel d'entre nous te tendait la main, tu hésiterais avant d'accepter de la prendre, si seulement tu la prenais. Mais si c'était celle de Duo, tu l'attraperais avant même qu'il ait complètement tendu son bras.

- Tu exagères.

- A peine, répond-elle en se levant pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre et jusqu'à la fenêtre. Bon, je reconnais que tu le ferais aussi avec Trowa, mais une fois son bras bien tendu.

- J'ai confiance en vous, Réléna.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais avec Duo, c'est différent. Tu l'as toi-même reconnu. C'est évident qu'il est le meilleur choix dans ta situation. Tu n'aurais pas été à l'aise avec moi au palais. Avec Trowa ou Quatre, tu te serais senti de trop chez eux et tu n'aimes pas avoir cette impression de déranger. Wufei est encore particulièrement en colère contre toi, mais il ne t'aurait jamais tourné le dos, si tu avais eu besoin de lui. Jamais il ne tournerait le dos, d'ailleurs, assure-t-elle en revenant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je sais.

- Et s'il apparaît certain que c'est avec Duo que tu serais le mieux, c'est aussi ce que tu veux. Tu n'aurais pas fait un autre choix, si tu l'avais vraiment eu. Et c'est cette constatation qui t'a mené à ta réflexion sur le lien unique qui t'unit à lui, encore une fois. Ose prétendre que j'ai tort…

Heero ne répond rien et tourne plutôt son visage vers la fenêtre ouverte, sur le rebord de laquelle un moineau téméraire est venu se poser.  
>Il n'a pas pu le voir, mais Réléna n'a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit conscient de sa présence.<p>

- Enfin, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une chance. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un le temps que tu puisses être opéré et nous ne pouvions pas risquer d'employer une personne extérieure. De toutes les façons, tu aurais refusé.

- Hn.

Le silence s'installe durant quelques minutes, confortable et non tendu, durant lequel ils se perdent chacun dans leurs réflexions.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Léna, reprend soudain Heero en tournant son visage vers elle.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle, surprise.

- J'ai raté ma mission et j'ai été sérieusement blessé, au point de ne plus être opérationnel. J'ai considérablement affaibli les Preventers.

- Oh, mais arrête cela, veux-tu ? Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, Heero, et tu n'as pas raté ta mission ! D'après ce que je sais, ton équipe et toi avez libéré les sept scientifiques et fait sauter les deux laboratoires clandestins, non ?

- Hn, reconnait-il en se laissant aller sur les coussins, le visage levé vers le plafond.

- Y avait-il une mission cachée, quelque chose que tu devais faire en plus ?

- Non.

Réléna regarde longuement son ami, l'homme qui, pour la première fois, a fait battre son cœur d'adolescente comme jamais auparavant…

Et à qui elle a fini par renoncer, face à son manque flagrant d'intérêt pour sa personne.

Dès l'instant où elle a cessé de se présenter à lui comme une petite amie potentielle, une amitié profonde, tendre et sincère s'est développée entre eux, lui offrant le lien le plus proche possible avec Heero.

Elle y tient tellement aujourd'hui qu'elle serait prête à aller très loin pour ne jamais le laisser s'affaiblir, de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Heero, tu ne veux toujours pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es retourné en arrière après avoir mis tes hommes à l'abri ? Wufei t'en veux tellement de cette décision, qu'a-t-il bien pu te passer par la tête ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet.

- Pourtant…

- J'ai fait une erreur, personne n'a besoin d'en savoir plus.

- Tu n'en commets jamais, c'est pourquoi nous tenons tellement à comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer.

- J'ai fait sauter la navette des membres de l'Alliance en croyant abattre celle d'OZ, il y a 6 ans.

- Tu étais manipulé ! L'as-tu été aussi, cette fois-ci ? As-tu eu une information qui…

- As-tu confiance en moi ? l'interrompt-il en tournant son visage blessé vers elle.

- Evidemment !

- Alors n'insiste pas. Cette erreur, c'est à moi que je la dois et à personne d'autre. Le monde, toi et la paix n'êtes pas menacés.

- D'accord.

- Heero peut faire des erreurs, Réléna, ce serait bien que tu te fasses à cette idée, intervient Duo en entrant après avoir frappé un simple coup à la porte. Il n'est plus une machine de guerre, même s'il en a encore la redoutable efficacité. C'est aussi un homme avec des sentiments et une conscience qu'il a enfin décidé de laisser parler librement. Et comme tout être humain, il est faillible.

- Merci pour cette leçon, Duo, répond-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu as fait vite.

- Tu voulais que je vous laisse plus de temps ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule.

- Je sais pas, t'avais comme un air déçu de me voir… Mais désolé, princesse, je suis obligé d'ignorer tes désirs et me concentrer sur ma mission principale : sortir Heero d'ici au plus vite.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot, Duo ! soupire-t-elle en se levant. Je suis bien contente que tu sois là pour les mêmes raisons. Es-tu déjà passé à l'administration faire les papiers ?

- Trowa s'en occupe, on gagne du temps. T'es prêt, 'ro ? Quelle question, tu l'es depuis que tu as mis les pieds ici… Tu veux un peu d'intimité pour te préparer, peut-être ?

- Je veux seulement sortir d'ici, répond Heero, déjà debout et en s'avançant résolument vers son placard pour faire son sac.

Ni Duo, ni Réléna ne font mine de l'aider, ils savent qu'il n'a pas besoin d'eux.  
>Ils vérifieront simplement qu'il n'a rien oublié avant de quitter la chambre.<p>

- Je te ramène ce qu'il y a dans la salle de bain, propose Duo.

Réléna embrasse la pièce du regard, cherchant en quoi elle pourrait être utile.

- Je suppose que tu préfères te débarrasser des fleurs ? demande-t-elle en avisant les vases.

Heero a une courte hésitation, car deux des bouquets ont été apportés par Réléna.  
>Et elle le comprend rapidement.<p>

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas me vexer ! Je voulais égayer un peu ta chambre, même si tu ne le voyais pas.

- Au moins elles sentaient bon ! la rassure Duo en revenant de la salle de bain.

- Merci, Duo…

- C'est vrai, je me moque pas ! Mais elles sont encore fraîches et belles, ce serait dommage de les jeter…

- Tu connais un patient à qui je pourrais les laisser ?

Duo ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

- Dans la première chambre en entrant dans le service, il y a un tout jeune officier, elle doit avoir notre âge. Une femme à l'hôpital qui ne reçoit pas de fleurs, je trouve ça triste…

- C'est bien vrai, reconnaît Réléna.

- Tu veux bien lui amener, Léna ? lui demande Heero.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Nous pourrions être amenés à la recroiser, un jour. Or, si Duo ou moi y allons, elle pourrait mal interpréter ce geste.

- T'es bête, Heero, il suffit de lui expliquer ! réplique Duo en rassemblant les bouquets dans un même vase. Tu sais, parler… Même avec des inconnus, tu peux le faire !

- Baka…

Réléna sourit à Duo, qui l'impressionne toujours par sa capacité à rendre Heero moins froid, plus _expressif_, moins distant, plus _concerné_ par ce qui l'entoure.

En témoigne le fait qu'arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme en question, où Duo marque l'arrêt, Heero prend lui-même le vase de fleurs des mains de Réléna et va le porter à la patiente en question.

Il ne suit pas les recommandations de Duo, il se fait simplement expliquer où se trouve le lit et se dirige droit vers la blessée, à qui il tend le vase débordant de fleurs.

- C'était pas mal, Heero, mais t'aurais pu trouver autre chose que « j'en ai plus l'utilité », remarque Duo, une fois dans l'ascenseur.

- Elle était contente ?

- Surprise, je dirai, mais vu le sourire quand on est sorti, je pense qu'elle était aussi touchée.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Tu es content ?

- Que tu lui aies donné les fleurs ?

- Hn.

- Bah… oui ! C'est sympa !

- Et moi, je suis contente que tu aies gardé la plante pour ton appartement, ajoute Réléna.

Elle n'y peut rien, elle n'aime pas être laissée en dehors d'une conversation, ça la dérange toujours autant.

Pourtant, elle a rapidement dû s'y faire, avec les anciens pilotes.  
>Il n'est pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous ensemble, pour une occasion ou une autre, et que les cinq jeunes hommes donnent l'impression d'être seuls au cœur même d'une foule, parfois.<p>

Seuls à voir certaines choses, seuls à en comprendre d'autres…

- Merci, Léna.

Satisfaite, Réléna adresse un sourire victorieux à Duo.

Ca aussi, elle a dû mal à ne pas le faire.  
>Peu importe qu'elle ait perdu et qu'elle soit la seule à s'en rendre compte, elle se sentira toujours en compétition avec Duo pour obtenir l'attention d'Heero.<p>

Une compétition que Duo ne comprend pas toujours, mais à laquelle il prend souvent part, simplement pour le plaisir du jeu.

A l'entrée de l'hôpital, ils retrouvent Trowa qui les attend bien sagement.

Réléna laisse alors Heero aux bons soins de ses meilleurs amis, sur la promesse de Duo de lui donner des nouvelles très vite et la sienne de venir leur rendre visite très prochainement.

.

.

_**Quarante minutes plus tard,  
>Résidence Noventa<strong>_

.

Arrivés devant la porte de son appartement, Heero sort ses clés, puis tourne son visage vers Duo, qu'il sait être à sa droite, alors que Trowa est derrière eux.

- Tu ne me prends pas les clés des mains pour ouvrir ?

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? s'étonne sérieusement Duo. Elles fonctionnent, non ? T'es bien capable d'ouvrir tous les verrous existants au monde et de débloquer n'importe quel système les yeux fermés, t'as pas besoin que je t'ouvre la porte de ton appart ! Manquerait plus que ça…

Heero esquisse un léger sourire avant d'introduire la clé sans hésitation et de pousser la porte de chez lui.

Duo le suit puis Trowa, tout aussi souriant, qui referme derrière lui.  
>Ils laissent un moment à Heero pour se réapproprier le lieu, mais Trowa s'excuse quand même assez vite de devoir déjà partir.<p>

- J'ai des ordres de missions à rédiger et Une ne me laissera pas rentrer tant qu'ils ne seront pas sur son bureau. Quatre m'a proposé un programme plus intéressant que des heures supp' pour ce soir.

- Ok ! Bon courage, Tro ! lui souhaite Duo en l'embrassant. On se voit demain, je passerai au Q.G. en fin de matinée.

- D'accord. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… Bon retour chez toi, Heero, ajoute-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Merci, Trowa.

Un merci qui veut dire « merci pour tout » et qu'il comprend parfaitement dans sa version courte.  
>Tout comme Heero sait qu'il a ce sourire particulier, qu'il n'a pas besoin de voir pour être certain qu'il a fleuri sur les lèvres de Trowa.<p>

Une fois celui-ci parti, Duo se tourne vers Heero.

- T'as changé ton appart, remarque-t-il en s'avançant un peu plus dans le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre le salon.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu.

- C'est vrai… C'était quand, la dernière fois, déjà ?

- Un peu plus de deux mois.

- C'est tout, t'es sûr ?

- C'est beaucoup.

- Oui, dans un sens… reconnaît Duo avec un petit sourire. Le temps passe trop vite, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. C'est sympa ce que t'as fait, en tout cas, ça paraît plus grand !

- J'ai suivi tes conseils.

- Ah oui ! se souvient-il, on avait passé toute une après-midi dans la zone commerciale à faire les magasins d'ameublement, ça me revient ! T'as changé que l'entrée et le salon ou le reste aussi ?

- Tout.

- C'est presque comme si c'était un nouvel appart ! Je vais passer quelques appels et après, tu me refais visiter ? propose-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero.

- Hn.

La main d'Heero rejoint celle de Duo et s'enroule autour de son poignet, qu'elle serre un court instant.

Dans ce geste, il y a un merci identique à celui qu'Heero a adressé à Trowa, un peu plus tôt.  
>Il le remercie d'être là, de comprendre certaines choses sans qu'il ait à les exprimer.<p>

Comme par exemple, ce besoin d'être seul et d'avancer seul dans cet appartement qu'il a quitté quatre semaines plus tôt pour sa mission, et où il va devoir apprendre à se repérer à la seule force de ses souvenirs.

Duo presse son épaule en réponse, lui signifiant qu'il a compris et Heero devine très bien son sourire, à cet instant.  
>Il relâche son poignet, le libérant et brisant ce moment assez intense, tel qu'ils n'en ont encore jamais partagé.<p>

- Je serai sur le balcon, si tu me cherches. Je laisse nos affaires là pour le moment, sur le canap', prévient-il en posant leurs sacs.

- Ok.

Il manquerait plus que ça, que par sa négligence, Heero se prenne les pieds dedans et se fasse sérieusement mal…  
>Leur cohabitation mérite de commencer autrement que sur un stupide accident !<p>

Duo sourit en s'isolant sur le balcon, jetant un dernier regard à Heero qui s'avance déjà dans le couloir, d'un pas assuré mais le bras tendu devant lui.

Ca risque de ne pas être facile tous les jours, Duo est conscient de ce qui pèse sur ses épaules, mais il a foi en leur amitié et en leur confiance mutuelle.

Pour la première fois aussi, il a foi en lui.

Heero a besoin de lui comme il n'a jamais eu besoin de personne, et il a bien l'intention d'être à la hauteur.

Il refuse de le décevoir, alors qu'il a enfin l'occasion de rendre à Heero tout ce qu'il lui a donné toutes ces années : sa confiance, son amitié, la force de survivre et de construire quelque chose après les guerres et malgré le poids qu'il portait dans son cœur.

Alors qu'il a toujours marché derrière lui, le suivant, le talonnant, l'admirant, il peut enfin, aujourd'hui, être à ses côtés et lui prêter son bras pour continuer d'avancer.

Ensemble, sur la même route, au moins pour quelques temps…

L'après-midi passe assez rapidement, entre la visite du petit appartement d'Heero, l'installation de Duo dans le bureau reconverti en chambre d'ami et le rangement de leurs affaires.

Duo fait en sorte de ne pas trop s'étaler, afin de ne pas perturber Heero et les repères qu'il vient à peine de retrouver ou de créer.

Heureusement qu'il n'est pas bordélique et n'a pas pour habitude ou mauvaise manie de laisser traîner ses affaires un peu partout.  
>Son but est d'aider Heero, pas de semer la confusion dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'il fait un pas chez lui ou bute sur quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être à cet endroit…<p>

Ils finissent par s'installer dans le salon pour boire un thé et grignoter quelques gâteaux faits par Quatre et Catherine, pour fêter la sortie d'Heero de l'hôpital.

Il a été décidé d'un commun accord qu'une fête tout de suite ne serait pas une bonne idée, et qu'il valait mieux laisser quelques jours à Heero d'abord.  
>Mais Quatre tenait à marquer le coup et pour rien au monde, Duo aurait refusé l'assiette débordant de douceurs.<p>

D'ailleurs, les premières minutes de dégustation se font dans un silence à peine entrecoupé des « mmmmmmm » appréciateurs qu'il ne peut retenir.

Heero l'écoute en buvant son thé, amusé par ces sons incongrus et cherchant à reformer mentalement les images qui vont avec.

Parce que le Duo gourmand, il le connaît très bien.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué, 'ro ? lui demande-t-il soudain.

- Ca va.

- Ta tête aussi, ça va ? Tu veux que je te ramène un cachet ?

Heero doit bien le reconnaître, une migraine est en train d'envahir lentement mais sûrement sa boîte crânienne.

- Je vais le chercher, décide-t-il en se levant.

- Je te sers un verre d'eau en attendant. Ca m'étonne pas que ça tambourine, là-dedans, tu t'es beaucoup concentré. Faut qu'on fasse gaffe, les Docs ont bien dit que c'était le repos qui était le plus important et le plus déterminant, pour que tu termines de guérir et puisses supporter une greffe.

- C'était nécessaire.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé faire. Tiens.

Heero tend la main et Duo lui colle le verre pour qu'il puisse le prendre.

- Merci.

- Dis, 'ro, c'est bruyant, dans le coin ?

- Ca va.

- Tant mieux ! Tu avais déjà une ouïe sur-développée, j'ose même pas imaginer jusqu'où tu peux entendre, maintenant ! On verra cette nuit comment ça se passe.

- Doc J. m'a fait faire de nombreux tests en m'obstruant la vue pour que je développe mes autres sens.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'en sors plutôt bien, une fois que tu as pris tes repères, remarque Duo en poussant l'assiette de gâteau vers lui.

- Je détestais ces tests, révèle Heero tout en sentant un morceau de cake pour en définir les ingrédients.

- Ceux-là en particulier ?

- Hn. Je n'appréciais pas qu'on m'empêche de voir.

- Sérieusement ?

Heero prend le temps d'avaler ce qu'il a dans la bouche et de boire une gorgée de thé, avant de répondre.

- En quoi est-ce étonnant ? Qui aimerait qu'on le rende aveugle ?

- C'est une pratique sexuelle assez courante, tu sais ! T'as jamais fait ce genre de jeux avec tes amants ?

- Tu parles de ceux impliquant des accessoires ?

- Oui ! Un foulard, un bandeau, des menottes… Etre attaché et aveuglé, ça décuple les sensations ! T'as vraiment jamais essayé ?

- J'ai jamais eu assez confiance pour ça.

- T'as confiance en personne, c'est bien vrai ! C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas trop apprécier que je m'installe chez toi, en fait, même si c'est temporaire, que c'est vraiment plus pratique et qu'on se connaît bien…

- Tu te trompes.

- Sur quoi ?

- Il n'y a que cinq personnes en qui j'ai confiance. Parmi elles, il n'y en a qu'une en qui j'ai une confiance _aveugle_.

Duo ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, ce serait manquer de respect à Heero.

- C'est approprié, répond-il en souriant pour cacher son trouble.

Qu'Heero parle de leur lien, de ce qu'il ressent et ait des mots gentils est plutôt rare.

Lorsqu'il le fait, ça n'a rien d'une déclaration, il a le même ton que celui qu'il emploierait pour demander du sel ou le journal.  
>Mais justement parce que c'est rare et dit de manière si naturelle, ça touche profondément Duo, qui accorde tant d'importance à son amitié avec Heero.<p>

- Et avant que tu ne poses la question, reprend Heero, ce n'est pas Réléna.

Cette fois, Duo rit franchement.

- Je sais bien ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé, alors, pourquoi t'as attendu que je revienne et que je l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Depuis combien de temps t'avais pas eu de vacances ?

- Hey, j'étais en mission ! proteste-t-il. Tu veux encore du thé ?

- Non, merci. Tu étais en « Mission Pépère », comme tu les appelles.

- Bon, c'est vrai, je me la coulais douce, reconnaît Duo en commençant à débarrasser. Mais c'est pas grave, ça, t'aurais dû m'appeler !

- C'est important. Tu avais besoin de souffler, dernièrement. Et puis…

- Oui ? Je t'entends encore, le rassure-t-il alors qu'il a gagné la cuisine.

- Avant que tu ne partes en mission, je t'ai entendu dire à Quatre que Darwin et toi…

- Darwin ?

- Ton mec.

- Oh ! tu parles de Devon… le corrige-t-il en revenant s'asseoir à côté de lui, cette fois.

- Peu importe. Tu as dit que vous n'aviez plus de temps pour vous.

- Et tu t'es imaginé qu'il m'avait rejoint à Madagascar ?

- C'est déjà arrivé.

- Oui et ça aurait pu être le cas, cette fois encore, j'avoue. Mais quand je disais à Quatre que Dev' et moi, on avait plus de temps pour nous, c'était pour lui expliquer pourquoi on s'était séparé. Enfin, une des raisons de notre rupture, ça ne se résume pas à ça…

- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était terminé. Tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui depuis un moment.

- Oui, j'ai rompu quelques jours avant de partir en mission. Et je lui ai confirmé la semaine dernière. Je t'en ai pas parlé parce qu'il y a des sujets beaucoup plus importants et intéressants !

- C'est définitif ?

- Plutôt, oui !

- Tu vas bien ?

- C'est toujours un peu difficile, une séparation, mais là, franchement, ça voulait plus rien dire ! On avait plus trop le choix…

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Je vais bien, Heero, lui assure-t-il en posant sa main un court instant sur son bras. Je suis déjà passé à autre chose.

- Désolé.

- Tu es tout sauf désolé ! réplique Duo avec un petit rire. Tu penses que c'est une perte de temps d'avoir des aventures, même sérieuses.

- J'ai dit que _tu_ perdais ton temps avec des mecs qui ne te comprendront jamais. Darwin…

- Devon…

- … n'était pas conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'être avec toi, continue-t-il sans relever l'interruption de Duo. A-t-il seulement essayé de te garder ?

- Comme si ça pouvait servir à quelque chose ! Non, crois-moi, il sait que quand je dis « c'est fini », y a plus rien à faire.

- Vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble, pourtant.

Duo réfléchit un moment.

- C'est vrai que ça a duré plus longtemps qu'avec d'autres… Mais j'avais rien prévu, je ne me voyais pas faire ma vie avec et tout, non plus ! Je cherche pas le grand amour, tu sais, 'ro…

- Tu avais espoir de le trouver, après la guerre. Tu disais y croire.

Heero entend Duo remuer et comprend qu'il s'est levé, par le froid qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

- C'était pendant la guerre. Bien sûr, je crois que le grand amour existe, mais…

- Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas pour toi ou une bêtise dans le genre.

- Qui peut savoir ?

- Duo…

- C'est bon, Heero, je ne fais pas une fixation dessus ! J'adore ma vie, je trouve que je m'en suis bien sorti. J'espérai pas me sentir aussi bien un jour, avec l'enfance et l'adolescence qu'on a eu… ou pas eu, plutôt. Y a qu'un truc qui m'embête, c'est que des fois, je trouve qu'on se voit pas assez, tous les cinq. Alors qu'on a le même boss, faut le faire !

- Consolider et maintenir la paix demandent beaucoup de travail.

- C'est sûr et on sait pourquoi on a signé. Malgré tout, on est encore tous très proches et on sait qu'on sera toujours là les uns pour les autres. Ca, c'est génial et ça n'a aucun prix. C'est ce type de lien qui me manquerait, si je devais en être privé. C'est sans votre amitié que je serai malheureux. L'amour… ça vient, ça part. Le grand amour, s'il existe et qu'il veut sonner à ma porte, ok, sinon, je vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour autant ! T'es pas d'accord ?

- Si. Seulement tu avais l'air de tellement y tenir, pendant la guerre…

- Parce que j'avais l'illusion que l'amour réconcilierait tout le monde, tu vois ? explique-t-il en venant s'appuyer sur la table du salon, la faisant légèrement grincer et renseignant ainsi Heero sur sa position. Je lui donnais la force de tout faire, tout surmonter. J'espérai que je rencontrerai quelqu'un qui me donnerait envie de continuer à vivre avec le poids de tout ce qu'on était en train de traverser et de faire, alors qu'on avait déjà un sacré bagage. C'est à cause de Noin, ça !

- Noin ?

- Oui ! Ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour Milliardo, son amour pour lui… Sans parler de Une, même si son amour pour Treize était carrément flippant ! Et puis y avait Quatre, même s'il ne gérait rien de ses sentiments pour Trowa . Avec tous ces exemples, j'ai fini par penser qu'il faudrait au moins ça pour se relever, si on s'en sortait. Je sais maintenant que de vous avoir, vous, me suffit. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Heero ne répond rien, mais sent le regard de Duo sur lui, alors il tourne son visage dans sa direction et lui adresse un léger sourire.

Même s'il sait qu'il ne le voit pas, Duo lui rend quand même, parce qu'il adore voir Heero sourire.  
>C'est plus fréquent avec les années, mais ça reste rare en public.<p>

- L'heure tourne, dis donc ! On vient de goûter, mais faut peut-être quand même voir ce qu'on peut préparer pour ce soir, si c'est long ou pas.

- Je ne sais pas si Trowa a eu le temps de faire les courses.

- Trowa non, mais Wufei, si.

- Wufei ?

- Oui ! Il t'en veut toujours, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de t'aider à sa manière.

- Je vais l'appeler.

- Si tu n'as pas l'intention de répondre à ses questions, contente-toi d'un message, 'ro ! lui conseille Duo en gagnant la cuisine. Tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ?

- Rien de particulier, répond Heero en se levant du canapé.

- J'ai une envie subite de lasagnes depuis ce matin, ça te dit ?

-T'es pire qu'une femme enceinte.

- Hey, je te permets pas ! C'est moi qui ait passé trois mois avec Hilde aux moments les plus critiques de sa grossesse, je te rappelle, je sais donc bien mieux que toi ce qu'est une envie de femme enceinte et comment elle se manifeste, et…

- Stop, l'arrête Heero en refermant ses bras autour de lui.

En fait, pendant que Duo lançait sa longue tirade défensive le nez dans les placards, Heero l'a rejoint et en se dirigeant au son de sa voix, il a pu s'avancer au plus près.

Mais ne sachant pas exactement comment il était placé, même si la voix un peu étouffée lui a permis de deviner qu'il lui tournait le dos, il s'est contenté de lancer ses bras autour du corps dont il sentait la présence devant lui.

Duo ne s'attendait pas du tout à se faire capturer ainsi et il sursaute vivement, avant de se tourner vers Heero, qui l'a rapidement libéré.

- Oh God ! Heero, même blessé, tu arrives à te faufiler comme une ombre silencieuse et à te glisser derrière moi !

- Tu étais trop occupé à t'écouter parler.

- Ca, c'est méchant ! proteste-t-il en refermant le placard.

Il n'est pas vraiment vexé, puisqu'il a su reconnaître de la taquinerie dans le ton apparemment neutre de son meilleur ami.

- Alors, partant pour des lasagnes ? enchaîne-t-il rapidement en ouvrant le frigo.

- Hn.

- Plus légères et moins riches, je n'oublie pas ton régime. On va zapper la béchamel et mettre des épinards pour ton régime légumes verts. Et on va remplacer la viande par du saumon.

- Il y en a ?

- C'est Wufei qui a fait les courses, t'imagine pas la quantité de poisson qu'il a pris ! D'ailleurs, faudra en mettre une partie au congélateur… Y en a déjà dedans aussi ! C'est dingue, il a braqué un poissonnier ou quoi ? Avec les légumes, on a l'impression qu'il y a un jardin aquatique dans ton frigo… Tu crois que c'est pour t'embêter parce que tu veux pas lui dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce serait bizarre, mais…

- … typiquement Wufei, complète Duo, alors qu'ils échangent un sourire complice.

Heero sort son téléphone et Duo comprend qu'il va envoyer un message à Wufei, qui doit d'ailleurs avoir les oreilles qui sifflent à cet instant ou bien éternuer furieusement.

- Remercie-le aussi de ma part ! Je le verrai demain au Q.G., je lui parlerai plus longuement.

Après un très court instant et sans un mot, Heero tend son portable à Duo.

- Aucune faute de frappe, t'as bien mis le numéro de Wufei… c'est tout bon ! T'es partant pour les lasagnes vertes et roses, alors ? reprend-il une fois qu'Heero a rangé son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Hn.

- Génial ! Alors c'est parti ! Tu peux allumer les plaques, s'il-te-plaît ? Les deux moyennes.

Heero s'exécute puis s'écarte, avec l'idée de ne pas gêner Duo dans sa préparation.  
>Mais celui-ci voit les choses totalement différemment.<p>

- Tu vas où comme ça, 'ro ? Viens m'aider !

- Je…

- T'es fatigué, tu veux dormir ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors va te laver les mains, pendant que je prépare le plan de travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero se retrouve avec un saladier dans les mains, dans lequel il a lui-même mis la crème fraîche, la ricotta, l'huile d'olive et les épinards préparés par Duo, qu'il mélange avec application.

Il écoute Duo lui parler des quatre personnes désignées par Une non pas pour les remplacer, car ils sont irremplaçables, mais pour palier à leur absence.

Les yeux clos, il imagine Duo penché sur les pavés de saumon, ôtant délicatement la peau du dos avec des gestes très précis et un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il lui raconte comment ces quatre hommes ont été sélectionnés parmi ceux qu'ils ont chacun sous leur commandement.

Pour la première fois depuis dix jours, son angoisse s'apaise vraiment.

Etre chez lui, à préparer un repas avec Duo dans une atmosphère si détendue lui fait un bien énorme.

Il faut absolument qu'il se reprenne pour guérir, pour ses amis et surtout pour Duo, présent à ses côtés comme personne n'aurait pu l'être, pas même Trowa.

Il doit redevenir celui qu'il était avant, celui capable de guider et de protéger les autres.

Plus important encore, Heero veut revoir à nouveau le regard que Duo pose sur le monde, et celui qu'il a pour lui.  
>Cette lumière, cette force, ce courage qu'il lui donne en rivant ses yeux aux siens, et ce même s'il est en colère contre lui.<p>

Oh ! oui, il a très souvent rendu Duo furieux, durant les guerres et même depuis 4 ans.

Mais il ne l'a jamais déçu et il ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui…

Levant les yeux vers Heero, Duo surprend une expression déterminée sur son visage qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis un moment.

Il se demande ce à quoi il a bien pu penser pour que cela marque autant ses traits, habituellement neutres au possible ou froid, c'est selon.

- Au fait, 'ro, je te laisserai éplucher les oignons si on en a besoin pour nos futurs repas, ok ? Ca ne risque pas de te piquer ou te faire pleurer au point de ne plus pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ! Quoi que, tes glandes lacrymales marchent sûrement encore… On fera un test !

- Inutile. Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant un oignon.

Duo ne retient pas son rire.

- Dis, comme ça, ça fait bizarre, tu sais ! Enfin, tant mieux pour moi. Je te ferai faire tout ce qui craint pour les yeux sauf pour les tiens, t'es d'accord ?

- Hn.

Le petit sourire d'Heero n'échappe pas à Duo, qui s'en félicite.  
>C'est de ça dont a besoin Heero : qu'on dédramatise son état, qu'on arrête d'en faire tout un fromage parce qu'il a été gravement blessé… et qu'il se retrouve dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Heureusement, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Duo…

Plus les jours passent, après cette première après-midi et soirée de cohabitation, et plus Heero se rend compte que cela ne le dérange pas du tout de s'en remettre autant à un autre… puisque c'est lui.

Duo n'en est pas totalement conscient, même si Heero laisse parfois échapper des mots ou certains gestes qu'il sait qu'il n'aurait pas envers d'autres.

Duo sait quand il doit l'aider et quand il doit le laisser faire les choses seul parce qu'il en est capable. Il a cette intelligence de la juste mesure entre le laisser tout faire pour ne pas le vexer et l'atteindre dans sa fierté, et tout lui faire comme s'il n'était plus capable de rien.

Il sait le soutenir en restant lui-même et c'est ce qu'il faut à Heero, pour lui permettre de se sentir bien moralement et physiquement.

Ne plus être opérationnel, être inutile, perdre la valeur qu'il a aux yeux de ceux qui l'entourent et à qui il tient a été plus douloureux pour Heero que ses blessures physiques et la perte de sa vue.

C'est sur cela que Duo a commencé à travailler dès le premier soir, en l'associant à la préparation de leur dîner.

Et il a continué jour après jour, aidé de leurs amis, pour le convaincre de sa valeur et de son importance, même blessé aussi grièvement.

.

.

A suivre

.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'espère surtout vous retrouver pour la suite, dès que possible.<em>

_Bonne continuation à tous !  
><em>

_Lysa_


	5. Tabi ha michidure

**Titre** : Blind me

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf le personnel médical !

_**Pairing **_: Heero x Duo (1x2) à venir, Trowa/Quatre (déjà en couple)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lady Une, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et d'autres _

**Notes **: Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette histoire, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre et merci à ceux qui nous ont ajouté, moi et/ou ma fic, dans leurs listes. Je m'excuse du délai d'attente entre deux chapitres et j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Chapitre cinq : **__**Aucune route n'est longue aux côtés d'un ami (Tabi ha michidure)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Résidence Noventa  
>Appartement d'Heero.<br>Le lendemain matin.**_

.

- On va faire le tour du quartier à pieds pour qu'Heero puisse prendre ses marques et se construire ses repères. Après, je l'emmènerai en voiture à d'autres endroits où il est susceptible de se retrouver ou d'aller sans nous, en bus, en métro ou taxi. On ira aussi à la superette. Pour les grosses courses, on les lui fera ou il commandera sur internet et se fera livrer tout seul.

_- Tu as bien l'intention de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul à un moment ou un autre, alors._

- Evidemment ! Il va avoir besoin de souffler et moi aussi, on peut pas être toujours l'un sur l'autre.

_- Vous en êtes déjà à ca stade ? Petit cachotier !_

- Arrête tes bêtises, _angel_, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_- Tout à fait._

Duo choisit d'ignorer la réponse de Quatre et surtout, le ton qu'il a employé pour la lui donner.

- Je préfère qu'on passe les premiers jours comme ça, avec moi qui le guide et l'oriente dans à peu près tous les lieux où il sera susceptible d'aller, tout ce qu'il sera amené à faire et pour lesquels il a besoin de repères. Au moins, le temps d'avoir le chien. Après, je le laisserai et il s'en sortira très bien, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. S'il a une demande particulière, il viendra plus facilement à moi.

_- C'est vrai. Même si, encore une fois, je ne pense pas qu'il hésiterait à te demander ton aide. Peut-être pas pour viser les toilettes, mais…_

- Ce que tu peux être con, des fois, _angel_ ! réplique Duo avec un petit rire.

_- Je suis sûr que si tu lui proposais, il ne se vexerait pas. Alors que quelqu'un d'autre se ferait geler sur place, même par son regard aveugle._

- C'est reparti pour l'exagération !

_- Je suis sérieux, Duo. Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu avais l'impression, parfois, de marcher sur des œufs avec Heero. Sache que nous, c'est sur un fil qu'on a la sensation de faire des pas hésitants, avec l'angoisse de basculer à tout moment du mauvais côté et de se faire rayer de sa vie à tout jamais. Il n'y a que Trowa et toi qui y êtes à l'aise, on est pas fildefériste, nous !_

- Non, toi, tu danses juste sur des clous quand tu négocies avec certains collaborateurs des Preventers !

_- Avec Heero, ça ne m'est guère utile, malheureusement. Je ne me vanterai pas d'atouts qui ne peuvent même pas servir à aider mes amis._

- Tu l'aides peut-être pas en jouant les fakirs sur un tapis de pointes en fer, mais t'es là pour lui, Quatre. Et pour moi, surtout, donc indirectement, pour lui aussi.

_- Je sais bien. Et toi, tu sais quoi faire si besoin, mon Dodo._

- Oui, merci encore. Tiens, je n'entends plus le bruit de la douche, Heero doit avoir fini. Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

_- Non, c'est bon. Moi, c'est Wufei que je n'entends plus râler, il a dû réussir à venir à bout de l'imprimante. Ou c'est elle qui l'a achevé, qui sait… ?_

Duo rit en imaginant son ami si fier se battre avec la machine.

- L'héritier du clan du Dragon, pilote du majestueux Nataku, mit à mal par une simple imprimante ? Oh ! God, j'aurais voulu voir ça !

_- T'aurais qu'à bousiller la sienne la prochaine fois et te planquer dans mon bureau pour être aux premières loges. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un respectable membre du clan du Dragon pouvait jurer comme un charretier dans sa propre langue._

- Depuis quand tu connais les insultes en chinois, toi ?

_- Depuis que le bureau de Wufei est en réaménagement et qu'il a élu domicile dans celui à côté du mien, hier matin. C'est fou ce que mon vocabulaire s'est développé en 24 heures._

- Je suis pas sûr que ça te servira vraiment !

_- Mais si ! C'est hyper classe d'insulter en chinois. La personne en face comprend que c'est une insulte, mais est incapable de la traduire. C'est très énervant, tu sais…_

- T'es un vrai démon, parfois.

_- Quand tu me dis ce genre de choses, j'apprécie que tu termines ta phrase par « angel », mon Duo._

- Ouais, ça te résume tout à fait, ça ! Le paradoxe Winner, mi-ange, mi-démon.

_- Tu peux parler, _Duo _! _réplique-t-il en insistant bien sur son nom. _Bien, je m'arrête là, on n'en a pas fini si on commence avec ça._

- C'est sûr. Bon courage au travail et salue Wufei pour moi ! Tu me donneras le résultat final plus tard, discrètement.

_- Promis. Bonne balade à vous deux et soyez prudents. Bye, mon Duo._

- Bye, _angel_.

Après avoir rangé son portable, Duo rentre dans le salon et se dirige vers la chambre, après avoir constaté que la salle de bain était déjà vide.

- Heero, tu es prêt ?

- Hn, répond-il en ouvrant la porte.

- La disposition de tes affaires dans ton armoire, ça te va ou tu veux faire un changement ? On a pas la même logique et il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui range, mais si je peux t'être utile…

- Ca ira.

- Ok, alors je le ferai juste pour le linge propre. Sinon, tu veux que j'essaie d'arranger tes cheveux avant de sortir ou… Ok, j'ai rien dit ! Me regarde pas comme ça !

- Je ne peux pas te regarder, Duo.

- Tu ne me _vois_ pas, mais tu me _regardes_, Heero, je t'assure. Et pas de manière très gentille, en plus !

Heero ne dit rien, mais Duo sait ce qu'il pense : il a bien mérité ce « regard », vu sa remarque sur ses cheveux.

- Tu n'as rien oublié, on peut y aller ? reprend-il très vite.

- Hn, répond Heero en mettant ses lunettes noires.

- Alors tiens, en attendant que Sally te trouve le chien parfait pour te guider, voici ta nouvelle meilleure amie.

Il lui tend la canne blanche, mais lui laisse le temps de la prendre et l'initiative de le faire, quand il sera prêt.

La main d'Heero se lève sans hésitation mais doucement, pour saisir l'objet en question, sur laquelle elle se referme presque douloureusement.  
>Duo sent toute la tension durant les quelques secondes où il tient encore la canne, avant de la lâcher.<p>

- Je ne te refais pas de topos, t'as été formé à l'hôpital. C'est pas le même modèle mais il fonctionne pareil. La canne détecte la présence d'obstacles dans un rayon assez large, de cinquante centimètres à trois mètres, que tu peux ajuster et elle t'envoie des impulsions selon la proximité de l'obstacle. Elle t'avertit aussi pour les trucs qui seraient en hauteur. Tu ne te cogneras pas souvent, et elle non plus, tu ne risqueras pas de la planter où il faut pas ! assure-t-il avec un petit rire, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Enfin, faut pas que tu marches trop vite, non plus… Ca ira ?

- Je préfère ça que les lunettes de Doc J.

Duo rit, content que ce soit Heero qui ait dissipé tout seul le petit reste de tension.

- C'est clair ! La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu des frissons…

- Moi aussi, même si je ne l'ai pas montré, confie Heero en commençant à avancer vers la porte de son appartement, sans aide.

S'il a été un peu hésitant la première heure après son retour chez lui, le temps de prendre ses marques et d'ajuster ses souvenirs à la réalité, il a bien vite repris de l'assurance et se déplace plus qu'aisément dans son appartement, depuis.

Duo doit juste penser à ne rien laisser traîner ni à déplacer des objets, à en poser d'autres sans l'avertir, pour ne pas le perturber.

Tout est codifié, mais leur but à tous les deux est que rapidement, cela semble totalement naturel pour l'un comme pour l'autre, qu'ils n'aient plus à réfléchir avant d'évoluer dans les différentes pièces.

De toute façon, ils sont à l'essai dans leur cohabitation.

Même si la sortie d'Heero a été autorisée à condition qu'il ait une aide à domicile, tout le monde sait que ce n'est utile que pour les premiers jours, deux ou trois, tout au plus.

Duo peut revenir tous les matins pour lui faire ses soins, ou même une fois sur deux, en alternance avec quelqu'un d'autre, parmi ses proches uniquement.

Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué.

Surtout que Sally s'est engagée à venir l'ausculter une fois par semaine.

Et Heero sait définir à partir de quel moment, de quelle sensation, de quel symptôme il y a danger et peut réagir, appeler les bonnes personnes si besoin.  
>Il a promis qu'en cas d'urgence ou même de simple doute, il ne chercherait pas à jouer les héros.<p>

C'était ça, ou l'installation d'une surveillance à domicile...  
>Réléna et Une peuvent être très chiantes, quand elles le décident…<p>

Duo ne s'est donc pas vraiment installé, mais il est là pour au moins trois jours alors forcément, sa présence est perceptible, surtout pour Heero.  
>Mais si il s'avère qu'elle le gêne plus qu'elle ne l'aide, il s'en ira plus tôt que prévu.<p>

Et pas besoin de mettre tout le monde au courant, Duo autant que Trowa et Quatre savent qu'Heero n'hésitera pas à les contacter s'il en ressent la nécessité.  
>Wufei, par contre, se ferait sûrement un malin plaisir de lui mettre Une ou Réléna sur le dos…<p>

Mais depuis leur arrivée la veille en début d'après-midi, tout se passe plutôt bien, alors Duo est confiant.  
>Il est presque sûr qu'Heero n'aura plus besoin de lui dès les prochaines heures, mais il est prêt à rester les trois jours demandés et recommandés par les médecins.<p>

Tout à ses pensées, il laisse Heero fermer la porte de son appartement et va appeler l'ascenseur.

Une fois en bas, devant la résidence, Heero marque un temps d'arrêt.

- L'aveugle qui s'appuie sur un mur s'imagine que ce sont là les limites du monde. Mais c'est faux. Le monde ne s'est pas réduit et limité, Heero, c'est simplement la perception que tu en as qui est différente, son approche. Il continue de te tendre les bras, tu sais.

Duo n'est pas certain d'avoir eu raison de dire ces mots, mais il avait envie de l'encourager et c'est ce qui lui est venu spontanément.

Quant à Heero… il ne semble pas avoir mal pris la chose, mais il ne répond pas à Duo et garde le visage levé droit devant lui.

Puis, alors que Duo allait s'excuser d'avoir joué les donneurs de leçons, même s'il ne l'a pas ressenti de cette façon, Heero met sa canne en marche et la lance en avant comme un défi à ce monde devenu inconnu pour lui et qui est censé lui tendre les bras.

Il est plutôt d'accord avec Duo, en fait.

Sa vie, dorénavant et pour un temps indéterminé, va se reconstruire sur des repères, des objets, des distances en pas qui vont lui permettre d'aller au-delà du champ limité de ce qu'il peut toucher et percevoir.

Mais cela dépasse le cadre de son appartement dans lequel il est plutôt maître de la situation, où il peut enlever ce qui lui barre la route et empêche sa progression.

Dehors, c'est autre chose.

Il va devoir transformer les obstacles en repères, s'ils sont susceptibles de le rester longtemps, comme des travaux dans une rue qu'il sera amené à emprunter, par exemple.

Ca ne l'effraie pas plus que ça, c'est simplement quelque chose qu'il doit faire, une situation nouvelle à laquelle il doit s'adapter.

C'est pourquoi la présence de Duo ne le soulage pas spécialement.  
>Il est simplement content qu'il soit avec lui.<p>

- On y va.

- Prends tout temps, 'ro, ok ? Même si ça te semble long.

- _Tabi ha michidure_.

- Et dans une langue où je connais plus de dix mots, ça donne quoi ?

- _« __Aucune route n'est longue aux côtés d'un ami »_, traduit-il en levant doucement sa main gauche.

Duo, qui se tient justement de ce côté-là, comprend immédiatement sa demande : souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, il replie son bras droit pour le lui offrir en support.

D'abord posée dessus, la main d'Heero se fait de plus en plus légère et aérienne, au fil de la « promenade », jusqu'à ne plus flotter qu'à quelques millimètres du bras nu de Duo.

Mais il ne la retire pas encore, il a besoin de sentir la peau de Duo sous la sienne, pas trop loin, même si le contact est léger.

Car à aucun moment, il ne cesse de percevoir sa présence à ses côtés.

Et même s'il ne comprend pas comment cela peut être si important, il sait que c'est parce que Duo est là, avec lui, qu'il arrive à avancer, pas à pas, repère après repère.

Et ce, bien plus facilement que grâce à cette canne qui elle, au contraire, lui brûle plutôt les doigts…

.

.

_**Une quinzaine de jours plus tard,  
>Fédération Nationale des Chiens guides d'aveugles et déficients visuels.<strong>_

_**.**_

- Merci de m'avoir ramené, Duo.

- Je t'en prie, Giovanni. C'est moi qui te remercie pour cette formation accélérée.

Quelques jours après être rentré chez lui, Heero a été convoqué à la Fédération nationale des chiens guides d'aveugles et déficients visuels pour suivre une formation, à la demande appuyée de Sally et de Une.

Quatre journées entières et trois nuits, il est resté sur place pour faire connaissance avec Elfy, son futur chien guide, et son éducateur, Giovanni Lorenz.

Ensuite, ils sont tous les trois retournés chez Heero pour six autres jours, comme convenu par le programme de la fédération, pour qu'Elfy puisse s'adapter à la vie d'Heero et se détacher de son éducateur pour appartenir et obéir définitivement à son nouveau maître.

Duo les a rejoint dès le lendemain, Une ayant profité de cette obligation pour Heero de suivre ce stage pour envoyer Duo en mission.

- C'était facile, Heero a été un excellent élève et je sais que je te le dois en grande partie. J'aimerai bien que ça se passe toujours aussi vite et aussi bien ! Et je suis vraiment content qu'Elfy et Heero s'entendent aussi parfaitement.

- T'avais un peu peur au début, non ?

- Assez, oui ! avoue le jeune homme avec un petit rire gêné.

- Heero fait cet effet là à tout le monde, tu sais. Perso, j'avais aucun doute, j'étais sûr que ça se passerait bien.

- Je ne te connaissais pas du tout, alors même si tu étais rassurant, je me suis plutôt basé sur Elfy et ce que je percevais d'elle, quand elle était avec Heero. Elle a senti aussi qu'Heero était quelqu'un de bien, je peux dire sans hésiter qu'elle l'a tout de suite adopté. Ils se comprennent vraiment, maintenant.

- Ca a été rapide, en plus. Cette chienne est tout simplement géniale. Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Sally pour trouver celui ou celle qui irait avec Heero. Et aussi pour trouver le bon éducateur. T'as été super avec Heero, Giovanni.

- J'ai été brieffé par Sally, rappelle-t-il avec modestie. Et tu étais là, aussi, encore une fois.

- C'est vrai que ça en faisait, du monde ! Ca va sûrement être un peu bizarre pour Heero de se retrouver d'un coup seul avec Elfy, alors qu'on était trois à vivre dans l'appart, en plus du chien.

- Ca va surtout lui faire du bien, j'ai pu sentir parfois que j'étais de trop !

- Heero t'apprécie, Gio.

- Il me tolérait, uniquement. Travailler avec des animaux te fait développer ton intuition, tu sais. Même si c'était léger, je sentais bien que des fois, il aurait préféré que je ne sois pas là.

- C'était léger, tu l'as dit, et ça fait toute la différence, crois-moi. S'il ne t'appréciait pas un peu, ça aurait été beaucoup plus palpable. Et difficile à gérer pour toi. Heero n'a jamais eu besoin de parler pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il était indésirable, et il y arrive tellement bien que j'en ai déjà vu quitter une pièce sans qu'un seul mot soit prononcé ! Ca n'a jamais été le cas, avec toi.

L'éducateur hausse les épaules.

- Peu importe, tout s'est très bien passé et c'est le principal. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et commencer l'éducation d'un autre chien.

- Elfy va te manquer, non ?

- J'ai l'habitude, mais c'est vrai que ça me fait un petit quelque chose, à chaque fois. Je suis quand même tellement content quand un non ou malvoyant et un chien guide se trouvent que ça passe rapidement. Et puis normalement, j'ai toujours la possibilité de les revoir.

- Ce sera aussi le cas, cette fois-ci ! lui assure Duo.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Bien sûr que si ! Heero ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Si, mais…

- S'il te l'a dit, ne te pose pas plus de questions et n'hésite pas à l'appeler si tu as envie de les voir.

- Il a peut-être simplement voulu être poli.

Le rire de Duo parle pour lui-même.

- Ok… Tu connais mieux Heero que moi, je ne peux que te faire confiance à ce sujet. Merci, en tout cas, je suis soulagé de savoir que je pourrais revoir Elfy.

- Elle sera contente aussi, j'en suis sûr.

- Oui, elle a grandi avec moi… Et toi, Duo, reprend-il, est-ce que je pourrais te revoir ?

- Si tu comptes rendre une petite visite à Heero et Elfy…

- Non, je veux dire tous les deux, seulement. Pour prendre un verre quelque part. Tu pourrais même déjà monter chez moi, plutôt qu'on discute comme ça sur le parking de la fédération. Ma résidence est juste à côté, je rendrai mon rapport demain en allant au travail, rien ne presse.

- Je me suis déjà trop attardé, faut que je rentre. Mais c'est gentil à toi, Gio.

- Ca veut dire que ce sera possible une prochaine fois ? insiste-t-il en se rapprochant de Duo.

- Peut-être, oui. Ca dépend de plusieurs choses.

- Comme ?

- Mes disponibilités.

- Tu es un mec très pris, c'est vrai.

- Evite de dire ce genre de choses, s'il te plaît, demande-t-il avec un petit rire. Ca prête à confusion.

- Désolé …

- Je suis très pris, c'est vrai, mais par mon travail uniquement.

- Et par Heero.

- Quoi ?

- Non, encore une fois, pas dans ce sens là… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as été très souvent présent, durant la semaine passée chez lui.

- Je vis chez lui depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, Gio. Heero est mon meilleur ami, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé tomber. C'est normal que je sois là pour lui, non ?

- Si. Mais j'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il avait particulièrement besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Dès son arrivée à la fédération, le premier jour de la formation, il s'en est très bien sorti seul.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'Heero avait besoin de moi, ça fait un moment qu'il se débrouille seul. Mais une présence et un soutien, ça compte aussi beaucoup dans le processus de guérison, non ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire. Je ne suis pas en train de te critiquer, tu sais, je dis juste que tu es un mec très occupé par ton boulot et ton meilleur ami. On dirait presque qu'il n'y a que ça, dans ta vie.

- C'est un peu vrai pour ce dernier mois. Ma boss, qui est aussi celle d'Heero, je te rappelle, m'a laissé un peu tranquille pour que je puisse l'aider au mieux. Mais j'avais quand même du boulot, alors j'ai un peu fait que ça, ces derniers temps, faire mon travail et accompagner Heero depuis qu'il a eu son accident.

- Il a Elfy pour ça, à présent. Je pense que ça te ferait sûrement du bien de sortir un peu, de souffler et de t'amuser, maintenant.

- Peut-être, sûrement même, mais…

Mais il ne se voit pas le faire sans Heero, et Giovanni le comprend sans qu'il ait besoin de terminer sa phrase ou de préciser sa pensée.  
>Alors il pose son bras sur le dossier du siège de Duo et de sa main, d'un geste aérien, il caresse très légèrement son visage, le frôlant simplement.<p>

- Heero aura aussi certainement envie d'être un peu seul, après avoir eu son espace vital envahit pendant plusieurs jours. Ce serait mieux aussi pour Elfy et lui d'être en tête-à-tête un moment. .

Duo n'est pas dupe, il a bien compris que l'éducateur tente par tous les moyens de le convaincre de sortir avec lui, mais sans insister lourdement cependant.  
>C'est peut-être ça qui le décide, et aussi la nécessité de souffler un peu, qui reste réelle, autant pour lui que pour Heero.<p>

Il sait que ça leur fera du bien à tous les deux de se détacher l'un de l'autre.

C'est pas tant qu'ils en aient ras-le-bol d'être ensemble, au contraire, Duo est plus qu'heureux parce qu'il sent que son lien avec Heero s'est renforcé.  
>Mais paradoxalement, ça lui fait un peu peur.<p>

Heero n'a plus besoin de lui, à présent qu'il a son chien guide.  
>Il se débrouillait déjà très bien sans lui, mais ça devrait aller encore mieux grâce à Elfy.<p>

Il serait peut-être temps, pense Duo, de reprendre un peu de distance pour avoir une chance que les choses redeviennent comment avant, ou presque.  
>Qu'Heero et lui continuent d'être toujours plus proches, mais que leur relation en reste inchangée.<p>

Il sent bien qu'il y a une ambigüité, une incohérence dans ce souhait, mais il n'est pas prêt à l'analyser complètement.

- Duo ?

Giovanni le sort de ses pensées par une caresse plus appuyée de ses doigts repliés contre sa joue.  
>Duo lève les yeux et plonge littéralement dans son regard, d'un vert presque aussi troublant que celui de Trowa.<p>

- Je réfléchis et je te rappelle, ok ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non, répète l'éducateur en comblant la faible distance qui le sépare des lèvres de Duo pour y poser les siennes.

Duo ouvre d'abord grand les yeux de surprise, puis les ferme pour accepter et rendre son baiser à Giovanni.

Mais pas aussi longtemps que celui-ci ne l'aurait souhaité.  
>Un peu trop vite à son goût, Duo se recule et rompt ainsi leur échange.<p>

Pourtant il accepte et n'insiste pas, il est déjà bien content d'avoir franchi cette première étape.

- Maintenant, je peux partir, je sais que j'ai une petite chance que tu me rappelles, murmure-t-il en ouvrant la portière. Bonne soirée, Duo.

- Merci, Gio. Bonne soirée à toi.

L'éducateur sort et referme la portière, puis, sur un dernier signe de la main, il fait demi-tour et s'engouffre dans le hall de la Fédération.

Duo laisse échapper un profond soupir, puis redémarre pour reprendre la route.  
>Il décide de faire un léger détour avant de rentrer chez Heero, pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu à tout ce qui s'est passé.<p>

Et aussi pour essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de ce sentiment étrange qu'il a ressenti dès l'instant où les lèvres de Giovanni se sont posées sur les siennes : celui d'avoir trahi Heero, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est bien à cause de cette impression dérangeante, qu'il ne s'explique pas encore, qu'il sait pourtant déjà qu'il ne rappellera jamais Giovanni et que leur baiser, aussi agréable qu'il ait été, restera assurément et définitivement sans suite.

_**.**_

Lorsque Duo rentre finalement chez Heero, il trouve l'appartement vide.

Un court instant, il songe à les rejoindre, Elfy et lui, dans leur promenade nocturne au petit parc jouxtant la Résidence Noventa.

Mais il se décide plutôt à aller prendre une douche.

Giovanni a sûrement raison, lorsqu'il dit qu'ils ont besoin d'être un peu seuls, pour consolider leur toute nouvelle relation maître et chien-guide.

Mais Duo a à peine le temps de préparer ses affaires qu'il entend Heero déjà rentrer.

Il sort donc de la salle de bain qu'il venait d'atteindre pour l'accueillir et lui signaler sa présence.  
>Une présence qu'Heero a déjà devinée, puisqu'il l'appelle tout en refermant la porte d'entrée.<p>

- Tu es rentré tôt, ajoute-t-il en libérant Elfy de son harnais.

- Il n'y avait personne sur la nationale, ça roulait bien.

- Je pensais que tu resterais avec Giovanni.

- Pourquoi ? demande Duo en essayant de paraître totalement détaché.

- Il t'a invité, non ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonne-t-il. Il t'en a parlé ?

- Il n'a pas eu à le faire, répond Heero en gagnant sa cuisine. Et toi non plus.

- Moi ?

- Il te plaît.

- Peut-être, mais…

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Duo, le coupe-t-il en revenant dans le salon avec sa bouteille d'eau et ses cachets. Ca va.

- Je sais, j'en doute pas, 'Ro !

- Alors tu aurais dû rester avec lui.

- Ca n'a rien à voir…

- Tu ne t'amuses plus beaucoup, depuis que tu vis ici.

- Bien sûr que si ! se défend-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. J'ai passé des supers soirées avec toi ! Pas toi ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Tu as sûrement envie de voir d'autres personnes.

- C'est déjà le cas…

- Autres que Quatre, Wufei et Hilde.

- Je te le répète, c'est déjà le cas. Je vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir, Heero.

- Tu sors peut-être parfois, mais c'est ici que tu rentres tous les soirs, répond Heero après avoir pris le temps d'avaler ses cachets. Tu n'as pas eu d'aventures, récemment.

- Je n'en ai ni le temps, ni l'envie !

- Tu t'es remis de ta dernière histoire ?

- Oui et depuis un moment ! J'y pensais même plus…

- Alors rien ne t'empêchait de rester avec Giovanni, ce soir.

- Je t'ai dit que…

- Tu portes son odeur, l'interrompt-il. Vous avez été assez proches et assez longtemps pour qu'elle se dépose et reste sur toi.

Une pointe de culpabilité traverse le cœur de Duo, qui se braque pour lutter contre elle et recule comme pour sortir du champ de perception d'Heero.

- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire, d'abord ?

- Ca n'en est pas un.

- Ce n'est pas un _made by Yuy_, certes, mais ça y ressemble quand même !

- Je te dis seulement de ne pas gâcher tes chances à cause de moi.

- C'est pas ce que je fais, 'ro, assure Duo, radoucit.

- Pourtant, tu es là alors que Giovanni te plaît.

- Il ne m'intéresse pas au point de me donner envie de rester ou d'aller plus loin. Je voulais juste être avec toi, ce soir, c'est tout… Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas été que tous les deux, en plus.

- Dix jours.

- Oui, dix jours. Enfin, si tu veux être seul, je peux comprendre aussi…

- Je vais aller me coucher directement.

- Ok, pas de soucis, répond Duo en masquant le plus possible sa déception. Je vais aller prendre la douche que j'avais prévue, avant que t'arrives.

- Je t'attends.

- Pour… ? lui demande-t-il en s'arrêtant, alors qu'il prenait déjà le chemin de la salle de bain.

- Elfy est parfaite. Mais elle ne sait pas lire.

- C'est vrai, sourit Duo, plus détendu à présent qu'il voit où Heero veut en venir.

- J'aimerai savoir si Sam Lamorlacke a réussi à coincer le faussaire d'œuvres d'art.

- Ok, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini, promet Duo, toute déception envolée.

Il gagne la salle de bain, souriant au souvenir de la toute première fois où Heero lui a demandé de lui faire la lecture.

C'était presque deux semaines plus tôt…

.

_**Flash back.  
>.<strong>_

- Duo ?

- Dans la cuisine, 'ro !

Heero arrive peu de temps après et dépose son sac sur la table.

- Ca a été ?

- Hn. Tu ne devrais pas monter sur mon vieil escabeau.

- Comment tu sais que j'y suis ? s'étonne Duo en descendant les sept niveaux branlants dudit escabeau.

- Ta voix semblait venir du plafond. Tu ne peux pas avoir pris tant de centimètres en une matinée.

Heero entend le rire de Duo, ainsi que le bruit du placard qu'il ouvre pour ranger l'escabeau, celui-ci protestant contre ce traitement par de violents grincements.

- J'ai seulement remplacé l'ampoule que j'ai grillé hier soir. T'en avais plus et j'ai pas pensé à te le dire quand t'es sorti, j'ai profité d'être moi aussi dehors pour en prendre.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien !

- T'as été au Q.G. ?

- J'y suis passé récupérer un peu de travail, oui. Et en rentrant, je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour chercher des livres audio. Je me suis souvenu que tu lisais la Compagnie des Glaces, t'en étais au 57ème tome, je crois bien. Comme j'étais pas sûr que tu l'aies fini, j'ai emprunté les tomes 57 à 60. Les deux derniers étaient déjà pris, mais je les ai réservés.

- J'avais encore quelques chapitres à lire du tome 57.

- J'ai bien fait de le prendre ! Tu me diras où tu en étais resté et j'essaierai de retrouver les chapitres correspondant sur les fichiers audio.

- Je préfèrerai…

- Oui… ?

- Tu pourrais me le lire ?

- Si tu veux, répond Duo, un peu surpris.

- Quand tu ne pourras pas ou si t'en as pas envie, j'écouterai les livres audio.

- Ok !

- Merci, Duo. D'y avoir pensé.

- C'est normal ! Et je veux bien te lire tout ce que tu veux, 'ro ! Hésite pas à me demander, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

- Hn, acquiesce-t-il simplement, avant de quitter la cuisine pour se trouver une occupation.

Et reprendre un peu contenance.

_**.  
>Fin du flash back<strong>_**.**

.

A partir de ce jour là, tous les soirs et même parfois certains après-midi, Duo a prit l'habitude de réserver d'une demi-heure à une heure, voire plus, pour lire un, deux ou trois chapitres d'un livre à Heero.

Le fait qu'il préfère l'entendre lui raconter l'histoire, qu'il choisisse sa voix plutôt que celles enregistrées sur les livres audio le rend bêtement fier et heureux…

.  
>.<p>

_**Le lendemain en fin de matinée,  
>Appartement d'Heero.<strong>_

_**.**_

- C'est bon, je pense pas avoir oublié quoi que ce soit… De toutes façons, c'est pas perdu !

- Hn.

- Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, surtout t'hésite pas, 'ro, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit !

- Reste, murmure-t-il.

Mais si bas que Duo n'est pas certain d'avoir compris.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Tu vas pas commencer, 'ro…

- T'étais bien, ici ?

- Ouais, c'était vraiment sympa cette coloc' avec toi !

- Tu pourrais rester.

Duo sourit : il avait bien compris, en fait, ce n'était pas son imagination.

- Tu me supporterais encore ?

- Baka…

- Hey ! proteste-t-il en se rapprochant pour pouvoir lui donner un petit coup de poing à l'épaule. T'as pas le droit de m'insulter !

- Tu restes ? insiste Heero au lieu de s'excuser.

- Ok ! Mais t'aurais pu me le demander avant que je ne remballe toutes mes affaires, quand même !

- Tu ne l'as pas vraiment fait.

Duo éclate de rire.

- Ok, tu m'as grillé ! J'espérai que tu me demandes de rester, en fait…

- Tu penses que je ne vais pas y arriver seul.

- Oh si, tu es bien capable de t'en sortir sans moi ! En plus, tu as Elfy, maintenant.

- Hn, répond Heero en caressant la tête du labrador couchée sur le canapé.

- C'est juste que j'aime bien être ici, avec toi. Et avec Elfy aussi, bien sûr… ajoute-t-il rapidement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se sent gêné tout d'un coup.

Pour la première fois, il est presque content qu'Heero ne puisse pas voir : au moins, il ne peut pas remarquer que ses joues ont viré au rouge.

Ce qu'il sent très bien, lui !

D'ailleurs, ça lui est déjà peut-être monté aux yeux, parce qu'il a l'impression que le visage d'Heero est rouge, lui aussi.  
>Il ne peut malheureusement pas s'en assurer, puisqu'Heero s'est détourné pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son chien.<p>

- Je ne te montre pas ta chambre.

- Ca ira, répond Duo en souriant à la boutade. Est-ce que tu veux que je paie une partie du loyer, puisque je vais rester plus…

- Baka.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure ? le réprimande-t-il en le rejoignant pour lui faire face.

- Tu l'as cherché.

- C'est normal que je participe, on est pratiquement colocataires !

- On _est_ colocataires et tu participes déjà.

- Ah bon ?

- Cuisine, courses, ménage, tu en fais autant que moi. Même plus. C'est moi qui devrais…

- Oh ! la ferme, 'ro ! On paie pas un ami qui nous aide, ou alors c'est pas de l'amitié, mais un prétexte.

- Précisément.

- Ok, j'ai compris la leçon ! On continue comme on a fonctionné jusque là, alors.

- Hn.

- Avec Elfy en plus, ajoute-t-il en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de la chienne, qui a à présent la tête posée sur les cuisses de son maître.

Elle tourne un œil paresseux vers Duo, puis lèche la main avec laquelle il tente de la caresser.

- Elle est très belle, je suis pressé que tu puisses la voir, Heero.

Il ne répond rien alors Duo se redresse, après avoir flatté une dernière fois la chienne.

- Bien, je vais préparer le dîner, tu peux faire ce que tu veux en attendant.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ?

- On le prépare ensemble. Comme la première fois.

- La première fois… réfléchit Duo. Ah ! ok, je vois ! Des lasagnes aussi, ce soir ?

- Bolognaises, cette fois. Ras-le bol du poisson.

- J'aurais jamais pensé entendre un japonais dire ça, un jour !

- Je le suis qu'à moitié.

- Et que quand ça t'arrange, aussi ! fait joyeusement remarquer Duo en gagnant la cuisine.

Heero écoute son rire s'éloigner progressivement et se lève en souriant, faisant râler Elfy qui le laisse pourtant partir sans le suivre.

Elle se recouche simplement plus confortablement, l'oreille tendue au cas où son maître aurait besoin d'elle et l'appellerait.  
>Mais elle a déjà appris qu'à moins d'entendre le tintement de la laisse et du harnais, elle ne sera jamais sollicitée dans l'appartement.<p>

Encore moins en la présence de cet autre humain si gentil que son maître semble tellement apprécier...

.

.

_**A suivre.**_

.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !<em>  
><em>A dès que possible pour la suite.<em>

_Lysanea_

.


	6. Miss You

**Titre** : Blind me

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf le personnel médical !

_**Pairing **_: Heero x Duo (1x2) à venir, Trowa/Quatre (déjà en couple)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lady Une, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et d'autres _

**Notes **: bonjour à tous ! merci d'être encore là et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de me laisser un comm sur le dernier chapitre ! Je suis consciente que cette histoire avance très lentement et par chapitres plutôt courts mais je travaille toujours dessus, autant que ma vie me le permet ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plaira au plus grand nombre et surtout à toi, ma chère Yuy !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Six : Miss you**

.

.

Un mois après qu'Heero soit sorti de l'hôpital, le Dr Ephray l'a fait appeler pour qu'il puisse passer des tests sur le greffon d'une cornée disponible.

Devant les résultats peu concluants, le médecin a préféré le renvoyer à sa nouvelle vie d'aveugle auquel il s'est fait rapidement, plutôt que de tenter une opération qui, en cas d'échec, lui aurait ôté toute chance de revoir un jour, ad vitam aeternam.

Heero a très bien pris la nouvelle et a continué de vivre aussi normalement que possible.

La seule chose de vraiment différente, dans sa vie actuelle, c'est la présence de sa chienne, Elfy, qu'il n'aurait jamais eu sans cet accident.  
>Tout simplement parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper.<p>

Mais depuis son accident, du temps, il en a, même s'il ne s'ennuie jamais.  
>De moins en moins, cependant…<p>

Le sentant reprendre des forces et rassurée par Sally et les médecins, Une n'hésite plus à lui donner du travail, bien qu'à domicile vu qu'il ne souhaite pas retourner au Q.G. encore.

Au début, c'était surtout un dossier ou deux à revoir avec Duo… puis quatre ou cinq, rapidement.  
>Ils en ont corrigé, des rapports, ils en ont repris, des notes de collègues, ils en ont comparé, des fichiers… jusqu'à saturation.<p>

Duo a fini par supplier Une de le renvoyer en mission, sur le terrain : des missions ni trop risquées, ni trop longues, ni trop loin.  
>N'importe quoi, du moment qu'il bouge, qu'il poursuive ou enferme quelqu'un, même juste un avertissement ou de l'intimidation.<p>

Et surtout, qu'il puisse revenir très rapidement si Heero devait se retrouver à l'hôpital, pour une raison ou une autre.

Une a accédé à sa requête avec joie et empressement, l'envoyant un peu partout former ici un nouveau détachement de Preventers, là rappeler les règles et les lois édictées par la Nation Unie, ailleurs retrouver un fugitif narguant les autorités depuis des mois, par-là calmer les dirigeants d'une colonie ou d'un satellite prêts à envoyer une délégation sur Terre…

Et à chaque fin de mission, Duo a pris l'habitude de rentrer au plus tôt chez Heero, devenu chez lui et chez eux, pour taper son rapport avec lui.

Cette fois encore, il s'est autorisé un rapide crochet au Q.G., plus pour saluer les collègues que faire acte de présence, avant de filer retrouver Heero.

Prévenu de son arrivée et avisant l'heure, Duo se doute bien qu'il va être très bien accueilli par son meilleur ami : même s'il est américain et non anglais, il apprécie d'avoir son « tea time », depuis qu'il travaille chez les Preventers.

Bien évidemment, la pause au bureau ne permet pas de savourer un vrai thé avec des petits gâteaux tous les jours, mais de temps en temps, c'est bien.

Ce n'est pas tellement que le goûter est sacré, pour Duo, c'est surtout qu'il permet de couper la journée de travail, qui a parfois commencé bien plus tôt que prévu et qui est aussi souvent susceptible de finir bien plus tard qu'espéré…

Il rappelle leur côté humain à leur bon souvenir : ils ne sont pas des machines à taper et analyser et trier et compter et que sais-je encore, mais bien des êtres vivants avec des besoins et des petits plaisirs aussi, pourquoi pas ?

Aussi, même en dehors du bureau et même s'il ne travaille pas chez lui, Duo a gardé cette habitude de cette petite pause, aux alentours de 17h.

Et Heero a pris celle de lui préparer du thé et des gâteaux, quand il le sait en route pour venir le voir en journée ou rentrer à l'appartement s'il a fini ce qu'il a à faire à l'extérieur.

Cet appartement qu'ils partagent depuis que Duo a accepté de rester, près de deux mois plus tôt, déjà.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la Résidence Noventa , Duo sonne, bien qu'il ait le pass pour entrer et qu'il se sente chez Heero comme chez lui, désormais, au point d'avoir sous-loué son propre studio.

C'est sa manière de prévenir Heero qu'il est là.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte, celle-ci est déjà entrouverte.

La manière qu'a Heero de lui souhaiter la bienvenue et un bon retour chez lui.  
>Il la pousse en lançant un joyeux « Hello », auquel lui répond un long jappement.<p>

- Salut, Elfy !

Le grand labrador noir lui fait une fête digne de ce nom et Duo prend quelques minutes à jouer avec elle, avant de rejoindre Heero.

Celui-ci, assis sur le canapé devant son ordinateur, lève la tête en l'entendant approcher.

- Comment tu vas ? lui demande Duo en l'embrassant.

- Bien. Et toi ?

- Mieux, maintenant que je suis là ! répond-il en posant son sac de voyage. Une m'a presque piégé…

- Comment ?

Duo s'installe en soupirant, alors qu'Heero pose son ordinateur directement sous la table basse.

- Je savais que Trowa était en mission avec Wufei, mais Quatre était en réunion. Elle m'a rien dit, parce que si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas été au Q.G., je serais rentré directement !

- Elle voulait te voir, devine Heero.

- Et elle m'a presque eu.

- C'était si terrible ?

- Elle a oublié que j'étais un gamin des rues, et un des porteurs du glorieux titre de « roi de l'esquive ». Elle m'a vu… de loin, puis de très loin !

- C'est ton patron, Duo, ça ne sert à rien de fuir.

- Elle me saoule, avec ces conneries de monter en grade et tout. Je suis bien où je suis. Les responsabilités de ce niveau, c'est pour Wufei ou toi.

- Surtout maintenant, réplique-t-il avec une ironie qui n'échappe pas à Duo.

- C'est temporaire, 'ro. Même si tu ne retrouvais pas la vue, tu as gardé les capacités qu'il faut pour ce genre de poste. Tes hommes t'attendent, je te le dis souvent. Ils m'aiment bien, ils sont contents que j'ai repris le commandement, mais ils ont hâte de te revoir. Pas parce qu'ils n'apprécient pas que je les dirige, mais parce qu'ils t'apprécient _toi_.

Heero se lève sans un mot, alors Duo soupire.

- 'ro…

- Je vais chercher le thé.

- Ok, vas-y… Mais le sujet n'est pas clos pour autant, je t'attends !

Heero revient avec un plateau qu'il pose sur la table basse.

- Sérieux, tu crois que beaucoup de gens qui ont perdu la vue deux mois et quelques plus tôt seraient capable de se déplacer avec la même aisance que toi ? De porter un plateau super lourd et de le déposer sur une table basse sans rien renverser ? De viser juste ?

- J'ai mon orteil contre le pied de la table en guise de repère…

- … et tu connais le nombre exact de pas qui séparent la cuisine de la table, je sais. Quand bien même…

- Je ne suis pas prêt, Duo.

- Ca aussi, je le sais. Et je ne te brusquerai pas, comme Une le fait avec moi. Merci, ajoute-t-il en prenant la tasse qu'Heero lui a servie. Moi non plus, je me sens pas prêt à monter en grade.

- Tu en as les capacités, pourtant.

- Mais pas la motivation. Dans notre boulot, c'est important. C'est bien pour ça que je ne t'ai pas encore traîné au Q.G., alors que je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien. Personne ne t'attend pour se moquer ou te juger, tu sais…

- Je ne crains pas le regard des autres. Je ne les vois pas.

- Arrête avec ton humour douteux ! le gronde-t-il presque en lui envoyant sa serviette de table.

Qu'Heero rattrape sans hésitation pour la reposer près de la tasse de Duo, par-dessus la théière et la sucrière, les frôlant simplement au passage.

- Je suis sérieux, Duo. Je ne prête attention qu'aux personnes importantes. Ce qui peut se dire là-bas ne m'atteint pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux pas y passer, même rapidement ?

- Je ne peux pas y retourner encore.

- Tu préfères éviter Une, je comprends, mais il doit y avoir autre chose... J'espère que c'est pas encore cette idée que tu as échoué, que tu as failli, que tu n'es plus digne de confiance et tout le toutim !

Heero ne répond rien et c'est suffisant pour Duo, qui soupire longuement.

- T'es chiant, 'ro ! On t'a tous dit ce qu'on en pensait !

- Je ne suis plus capable de guider mes hommes ni de protéger ce pour quoi on s'est battu. Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas.

- Saluer tes hommes, les encourager à continuer de faire du bon boulot et les féliciter pour celui déjà fait, les remercier pour leur soutien face à face plutôt que par messages interposés… C'est pas rien, tout ça !

- Je ne suis pas prêt, répète-t-il pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes.

- Ok, ok, j'insiste pas ! Je sais trop bien à quel point c'est chiant…

Duo boit une longue gorgée de son thé tout en observant Heero, qui lui se contente de poser son regard vide sur sa tasse fumante.

Mais Duo le connaît vraiment bien et il sait que quelque chose ne va pas.

- J'ai dit que je n'insistais pas, Heero, te prends plus la tête avec ça !

- Tu es le seul…

- Quoi ? l'encourage Duo en reposant sa tasse, intrigué.

- Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux montrer mes faiblesses. Devant toi, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Ca ne devrait te déranger devant aucun de nous quatre, ni de Réléna, d'ailleurs.

- C'était le cas, au début. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches que j'étais blessé.

- Pourquoi, exactement ?

- J'avais espoir de guérir suffisamment avant ton retour de mission.

- Tu croyais que j'allais me moquer de toi, ou quoi ? se vexe-t-il presque.

Heero pose sa tasse à son tour et braque son regard aveugle sur Duo, qu'il sait être exactement face à lui.

- Je voulais seulement rester le Perfect soldier à tes yeux, celui que rien ne peut blesser sérieusement ou qui se relève sans sourciller si ça arrive quand même. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies faible ou diminué.

- S'il y a bien une vision que je n'aurais jamais de toi, Heero, c'est bien celle d'un mec diminué ou faible ! C'est pas parce que t'es blessé que tu n'es plus le même… C'est comme l'histoire d'être handicapé. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fout en rogne ! On a tous quelque chose de différent ou en moins par rapport à un autre, alors quelque part, on est tous handicapé !

- Certaines déficiences handicapent la vie des personnes qui en sont victimes.

- Et beaucoup d'entre elles s'en sortent bien mieux que d'autres qui vont bien ! On est tous handicapé par quelque chose dans notre vie, on court tous après quelque chose qui comblerait un vide et nous éviterait de marcher de travers, parce qu'on est déséquilibré par ce manque ! Ca nous arrive à tous, un moment ou même plusieurs au cours de notre vie.

- Tu n'as pas à me convaincre, Duo.

- Je sais, répond-il en prenant conscience qu'il s'est un peu enflammé. Et tant mieux si t'en es convaincu, 'ro, parce que je te le répète, pour moi, tu es le même qu'avant. Perdre la vue n'a pas changé ta personnalité ni ton caractère, t'es resté pareil.

- J'ai fini par le comprendre. C'est pour ça que ça ne me dérange pas que tu voies mes faiblesses. Même sans pouvoir le lire dans tes yeux, je sais que tu poses toujours le même regard sur moi.

Duo se mord la lèvre.

Ce n'est plus tout à fait vrai qu'il _voit_ Heero comme avant.  
>Depuis quelques temps, il se rend bien compte que les choses ont changé et qu'il se sent plus proche de lui qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant.<p>

Etre à ce point touché par ses mots, qui confirment l'importance qu'il a pour Heero, lui prouve que ses sentiments ont évolué vers un lien plus profond.

Il a toujours été conscient de son incroyable amitié avec Heero et s'en est toujours vanté, fier de réussir à l'entretenir avec les années.

Ne dit-on pas qu'il est plus facile de devenir amis au hasard d'une rencontre que de le rester ?

Longtemps, il a pensé qu'Heero finirait par se lasser de lui ou que la vie ferait qu'un jour, ils iraient chacun de leur côté et se perdraient de vue, même en travaillant ensemble.

Mais en y réfléchissant, ni Heero, ni lui n'ont laissé ça arriver.

Ils ont saisi chaque occasion de se voir, même rapidement, lorsque leurs missions ou autres obligations les avaient tenu éloigné l'un de l'autre un long moment.

Malgré leurs aventures, ils ont toujours fait en sorte d'être là l'un pour l'autre.

Duo se souvient du nombre de fois où son amant du moment lui reprochait de ne pas le voir assez. Alors qu'il aurait dû consacrer tout son temps libre à ses relations, parce qu'il en passait beaucoup au travail, il suffisait qu'Heero l'appelle, vienne le chercher, lui propose quelque chose pour qu'il accepte systématiquement, presque sans réfléchir, beaucoup moins qu'avec Quatre, Hilde ou Wufei, par exemple.

Il est souvent revenu sur son accord après, expliquant à Heero ses raisons et se faisant pardonner plus tard.

Mais ces derniers mois passés à vivre avec Heero ont changé la donne.  
>Ca a changé son regard sur lui.<p>

Sur eux.

- Ai-je tort ? reprend Heero, le ramenant à lui.

- Pas vraiment.

Peu importe ce qu'il a constaté, il n'est pas encore prêt à en parler à Heero.

Il ne veut surtout pas le perturber davantage avec des questions auxquelles il n'a lui-même que des semblants de réponses.

Ce, alors que les repères qu'il se construit, les balises qu'il a placé dans sa vie ces dernières semaines sont bien plus fragiles qu'elles ne paraissent.

- Tu as quelque chose à faire ?

- Non, rien qui presse, en tout cas ! Juste ranger mes affaires mais je peux faire ça plus tard. Tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose ?

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Hein ?

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de rougir bêtement à cette demande.  
>Heero semble comprendre comment sa question a pu être interprétée, car il se lève un peu brusquement, signe évident pour Duo qu'il est gêné.<p>

- Je vais promener Elfy, tu peux m'accompagner, si tu veux.

- Oui, oui, avec plaisir ! s'empresse de répondre Duo en se levant. Laisse, je vais débarrasser. Merci pour le goûter, ça fait du bien d'être rentré à la maison !

- Hn. Okaeri.

- C'est vrai que tu ne me l'as pas dit quand je suis arrivé ! Merci, ro !

Heero hoche simplement la tête, puis écoute le pas familier de Duo s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres à l'entente des bruits et des sons qui lui parviennent, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille et qui attestent que Duo est bien rentré.

- Elfy, appelle-t-il doucement après s'être repris.

A l'intonation, la jeune labrador comprend que c'est l'heure de la promenade.  
>Elle va elle-même chercher sa laisse et son harnais qu'elle apporte à Heero, recevant une longue caresse en récompense.<p>

Duo les rejoint très vite et ils se retrouvent rapidement dans le parc de la résidence.

Il raconte alors à Heero sa dernière mission.

- A ton tour, maintenant ! Il s'est passé un truc important, pendant que j'étais sur L3 ?

- Rien que tu ne saches déjà.

- T'as eu un rendez-vous à l'hôpital que t'as pas eu le temps de me raconter, non ?

- Ce matin. Rien à signaler.

- C'était avec qui, déjà ?

- Le Dr Gassama et le Dr Renaldi.

- La psy ?

- Hn.

- T'as dû t'ennuyer à mort ! Elle n'est toujours pas découragée ?

- J'ai pu lui parler de quelque chose.

- Ah bon ? s'étonne Duo alors qu'ils s'installent sur un banc, devant le plan d'eau. T'as trouvé un truc à lui dire ?

-Hn.

- Et je peux savoir ou c'est trop perso ?

- J'ai rêvé, la nuit dernière.

- Comme tout le monde, 'ro ! Tu dis ça comme si ça t'était jamais arrivé, avant… Rassure-moi, c'est pas le cas ? demande-t-il, soudain inquiet.

- Non.

- Un moment, j'ai eu peur… On rêve tous, même si on est perturbé. Même si on a connu une longue période de cauchemars. Le truc, c'est qu'on s'en souvient pas toujours au réveil.

- Je me suis souvenu, ce matin.

Duo se tourne à moitié vers lui, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

- C'était quoi ? Raconte ! A quoi peut bien rêver Heero Yuy… Je suis certain qu'un tas de filles se le demandent, au Q.G. et même ailleurs !

- Je revoyais.

Le sourire de Duo s'efface.

- T'avais pas rêvé de ça depuis ton accident ? demande-t-il d'un ton où ne s'entend plus que la curiosité, la taquinerie ayant disparu.

- C'était plutôt des souvenirs ou des rêves s'appuyant sur eux.

- Et la nuit dernière ?

- J'ai rêvé que je voyais à nouveau.

- Et tu voyais quoi ?

- Toi.

Un léger silence s'installe, alors que Duo reprend une position normale, s'adossant complètement contre le dossier du banc et allongeant ses jambes devant lui.

Son cœur s'est mis à battre d'un coup très rapidement à la réponse d'Heero et il n'est pas certain de vouloir analyser cette réaction trop profondément.

- Y a des choses plus agréables à voir après avoir été aveugle un temps, quand même ! finit-il par faire remarquer, avec un petit rire.

- Peut-être.

- Et j'avais changé ?

- Non.

- C'est bon signe.

- Hn ?

- Ca veut dire que si c'est un rêve prémonitoire, tu ne vas plus tarder à recouvrer la vue !

- Ca n'en était pas un.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Rien à ce sujet, mais je sais pourquoi j'ai rêvé de toi.

- C'est parce qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, depuis qu'on est coloc', c'est ça ? croit deviner Duo.

- Non.

- Pourquoi, alors ?

- Tu me manques.

- Tu plaisantes ? demande Duo en se redressant sous le coup de la surprise. On a jamais été plus souvent ensemble que depuis ton accident, 'ro !

- Tu me manques du regard.

- Je te manque… du regard ? répète Duo, le fixant avec toujours autant de surprise.

Mais Heero garde obstinément la tête droite, ne tournant même pas son visage vers lui comme il a l'habitude de le faire, lorsqu'ils discutent.

- Ne plus voir ton visage me manque.

- Ok, je comprends mieux ce que tu veux dire…

- Je rêve que je te vois pour compenser la frustration de ne plus pouvoir le faire.

- C'est l'analyse de la psy ?

- Elle l'a confirmé.

- Oh… T'avais déjà compris ça tout seul…

- Hn.

- Ok… En tout cas, reprend-il rapidement, j'espère que tu vas vite retrouver la vue et comme ça, tu pourras revoir plein de trucs agréables à regarder et rêver de ça plutôt que de me voir, moi…

- C'était un beau rêve, réplique-t-il en se levant. On rentre ? Il se fait tard.

- Ok, 'ro…

Mais Heero n'attend pas vraiment de réponse ou plutôt, pas de refus, puisqu'il a déjà rappelé Elfy pour lui remettre sa laisse.

Et Duo n'a de toute façon pas l'intention de refuser, il préfère rentrer avec eux que de rester seul dans le parc.

Heero lui a manqué cette dernière semaine où il était en mission et il était pressé d'en finir pour le revoir. Dans la navette le ramenant sur Terre, le matin-même, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : être enfin chez lui pour passer une soirée tranquille avec Heero.

De son côté, s'il n'attend pas de réponse, Heero n'envisage pas non plus de rentrer sans Duo.  
>Ce qu'il lui fait comprendre en s'arrêtant après avoir fait seulement quelques pas, l'attendant sans se tourner vers lui, cependant.<p>

Mais c'est suffisant pour Duo, qui le rejoint et cale son pas à celui d'Heero pour prendre le chemin du retour.

- Tu sais, 'ro, quand j'ai appelé le Q.G. hier pour avoir les détails de mon retour, j'ai eu le temps de parler un peu avec Sally. On est revenu sur la greffe que tu attends et je lui ai dit que j'étais prêt à te refiler un de mes yeux sans hésiter pour que les docs puissent prendre ce qu'ils veulent et te soigner.

Heero se fige un court instant avant de reprendre sa marche.

- Baka.

- Je suis sérieux, Heero.

- Hors de question.

- Tu mettras une lentille de la même couleur que les tiens, même si ce sera difficile d'obtenir cette nuance… C'est pas important, le principal, c'est que t'auras au moins un œil ! Un chacun, c'est suffisant pour qu'on soit opérationnels, tu crois pas ?

- Jamais je n'accepterai ça.

- T'as peur que ça nous oblige à rester ensemble…

- Non. Je refuse simplement que tu fasses une telle chose pour moi.

- Si c'est parce que toi t'en aurais pas eu l'idée, c'est pas grave, tu sais !

- Je l'aurais fait. Mes yeux ne sont pas aussi précieux que les tiens.

- Ah bon ?

- Ton regard est unique, Duo. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en ayant chaque jour devant moi la vision de ce que j'aurais détruit.

- T'exagères pas un peu, là, 'ro ?

- Ton regard est exceptionnel et il mérite d'être préservé. Il le doit, à n'importe quel prix.

- Heero…

- Même si notre monde est en paix, explique-t-il en s'arrêtant, il a encore besoin de lumière. C'est ce que tu apportes en posant tes yeux sur les gens que tu rencontres et que tu aides même indirectement. Je trahirai notre mission et nos idéaux en les privant de ton regard.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pensais ce genre de choses de moi…

- Maintenant que tu le sais, ne me parle plus de sacrifier un de tes yeux.

- Ok… murmure Duo, cette fois sans parvenir à cacher son trouble.

Ils ne peuvent pas se regarder, techniquement parlant, pourtant, ils sont face à face et l'émotion de Duo gagne leur échange qui devient très vite très intense.

Une femme exceptionnelle a dit un jour que les meilleurs et les plus belles choses au monde ne pouvaient être vues ni même touchées, elle devaient être ressenties avec le coeur.

Ce qui se passe entre Heero et Duo à ce moment précis en est une belle illustration : ils n'ont pas besoin de se voir ni de se toucher, ils ressentent pleinement la force de leur lien et l'importance que chacun a pour l'autre.

Mais c'est justement un peu trop fort pour Heero, qui préfère reprendre la route sans plus tarder.

Il est vite rattrapé par Duo qui relance la conversation sur un autre sujet avec un ton enjoué, le cœur et le corps pourtant toujours vibrants d'émotions indéchiffrables.

Ils ne font qu'un bref et rapide détour par la boulangerie pour acheter le pain du repas du soir, car ils sont l'un comme l'autre pressés de retrouver la tranquillité de leur appartement et leur petite routine, après quelques jours de séparation.

Et malgré les sentiments étranges qu'ils éprouvent et qui les amènent à se poser de plus en plus de questions, même s'ils ne le veulent pas vraiment.

S'ils ne se doutent absolument pas qu'ils partagent la même envie, ils devinent quand même, durant la soirée, dans leurs gestes et leur attitude respective, le bonheur qu'ils ont d'être à nouveau tous les deux.

Ce, bien qu'ils n'en comprennent pas encore totalement les raisons.  
>Ou plutôt qu'ils se méprennent sur elles, préférant pour l'instant feindre l'ignorance et la naïveté.<p>

.

.

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à dès que possible pour le suivant !_

_Bonne continuation, bon courage, bonnes vacances !_

_Lysa_


	7. L'amour est aveugle et croit que

**Titre** : Blind me

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf le personnel médical !

_**Pairing **_: Heero x Duo (1x2) à venir, Trowa/Quatre (déjà en couple)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lady Une, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et d'autres _

**Notes **: bonjour à tous ! je m'excuse dans un premier temps pour la durée d'attente depuis le dernier chapitre. Depuis plus d'un mois et demi, j'ai des semaines à 40h au boulot, autant dire qu'une fois rentrée le soir chez moi, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'énergie. Et en bossant 2 samedis sur 3, mes week end me semblent horriblement courts… Je continue de travailler sur cette histoire mais c'est vrai que pour recopier les scènes et construire les chapitres, c'est plus compliqué qu'avant. Je vous remercie tous pour vos mots, vos encouragements et votre confiance, je m'excuse de n'avoir par encore répondu personnellement à certains mais ce sera fait dès que possible.

**Gueularde** : merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot et aussi pour ce que tu as écrit. Je ne lis aussi généralement que les fics finies sauf quand je connais bien l'auteur alors merci de ta confiance. Je la finirai, rassure-toi !

**Lana** : merci pour ta review ! je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue... Nous verrons bien !

**_Bonne lecture à tous de ce chapitre un petit peu plus long que les autres !_**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>.**

**Chapitre sept : l'amour est aveugle et croit que personne ne le voit.  
><strong>_(proverbe danois)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Résidence Peacecradt  
>Royaume de Sank,<br>Un après-midi de septembre 201**_

.  
>.<p>

Réléna profite du calme de ses jardins pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Du travail l'attend et pas qu'un peu, mais elle est trop heureuse de pouvoir se promener avec Heero.

Lorsqu'il a accepté qu'elle l'accompagne à son rendez-vous à l'hôpital, elle en a déjà été assez surprise, mais ravie.  
>Qu'il veuille bien la suivre au Palais, certes peu éloigné de l'hôpital, pour boire le thé la rendu folle de joie.<p>

Et le fait qu'il ne se soit pas sauvé une fois le thé pris mais au contraire, qu'il lui demande cette petite balade dans les jardins du Palais lui a fait définitivement tout oublier de son travail et des affaires en cours.

Dans un conte de fées, c'est à cet instant qu'Heero, le prince et héros de l'histoire, lui aurait demandé de l'épouser, un genou à terre et en lui présentant un écrin ouvert sur une magnifique bague.

Mais Réléna ne l'espère plus depuis bien longtemps.

Pourtant, elle a comme l'impression qu'Heero veut lui parler de quelque chose.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Heero ?

- Hn. Merci pour le temps que tu me consacres.

- Idiot ! Tu sais bien que lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, le reste compte peu.

- Je ne devrai pas en profiter.

- J'aurais aimé au contraire que tu en profites davantage, soupire-t-elle en lui prenant le bras. Mais je reconnais que je serai alors moins efficace, dans mes tâches quotidiennes. Et j'aurais souvent de longues soirées à tout rattraper…

- Hn.

- Mais j'aurais aussi pu te demander ton aide et alors, j'aurais pu profiter de ta présence le soir également.

- Abus de pouvoir.

- Ruse et stratégie féminines, plutôt.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Non, rassure-toi. Ton amitié m'est très précieuse, je sais m'en contenter. Tenter de te séduire à nouveau ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Nous n'en avons déjà pas énormément…

- Hn. Je suis content que tu l'aies compris.

- Je le suis aussi de l'avoir compris assez tôt, avant de te perdre définitivement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'une telle chose aurait pu arriver.

- Vraiment ?

- Mon état m'a permis d'avoir de longues réflexions sur certains aspects de ma vie et de mes relations.

- Et tu m'as incluse dans ces moments-là ?

- Tu as toujours été très importante pour moi.

- Je n'en doute pas, Heero. Je n'en ai rapidement plus douté, dès la première guerre, dès cette fois où tu m'as protégée avec le Wing Zéro. Je voulais simplement voir dans cette importance une attirance, entre autres. Mais c'est ce que je représentais que tu protégeais, pas moi forcément.

- Au début. Ensuite c'était toi. Ca l'est encore aujourd'hui.

- Je sais. Et je te le répète, notre amitié m'est très précieuse. Je suis passée à autre chose. Enfin, je suis en train, rectifie-t-elle avec un petit rire. Je fais tout pour, en tous les cas. Et sinon, qu'as-tu conclu de notre relation, au cours de tes réflexions ? Partages-tu mon avis ?

- Tu es la seule femme dont j'aurais pu tomber amoureux.

- Tu es gentil de me dire cela, Heero. Dans une autre vie, qui sait, j'aurais peut-être une meilleure chance, soupire-t-elle. Mais je considère en avoir déjà, pour celle-ci. Ce, malgré les pertes et les sacrifices que j'ai déjà essuyé.

- Hn.

- La cohabitation avec Duo se passe toujours aussi bien, si j'en crois tout ce que tu m'as dit cette après-midi ? reprend-elle après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

- J'ai trop parlé.

Réléna glousse derrière sa main gantée de dentelle.

- Je ne pourrai jamais te faire une telle remarque, Heero. Mais il est vrai que tu as bien plus parlé que d'habitude. Et avec plus d'enthousiasme. Cela me fait réellement plaisir de te savoir aussi heureux, malgré ta situation.

- Heureux ?

- Oui, heureux ! C'est l'impression que tu me donnes, en tous les cas. Tu ne l'es pas ?

- Si, finit-il par répondre après un court silence. Malgré la situation, comme tu dis.

- J'en ai conscience. Tu as l'air bien, détendu, à vivre ainsi avec Duo et Elfy. Je pense sincèrement que tu retrouveras la vue, mais au cas où ta cécité devait trop durer et même devenir permanente, je ne m'inquiète plus dorénavant. Tu t'en sors parfaitement et depuis un moment. Je suis certaine que tu pourrais même reprendre le travail.

Réléna sent Heero se crisper sous son bras qu'elle a enroulé autour du sien.

- Tu ne t'en sens pas capable ? demande-t-elle en posant son autre main sur son bras.

- Je ne veux pas que ça dure.

- Je sais bien.

- Je veux simplement revoir.

- Je comprends. Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour cela, Heero. Nous unissons nos efforts dans ce sens.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que parfois, ça ne suffit pas. Si tu devais rester aveugle, ce ne serait pas dramatique. Tu en as la preuve depuis deux mois, tu t'es déjà réapproprié le monde. Tu t'en sortiras, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Tu ne comprends pas, soupire-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrai comprendre ?

- Ca m'est égal de ne pas revoir ce monde, je peux le supporter. Je peux y vivre.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu redoutes tellement, Heero ?

- Ne plus pouvoir _le_ voir.

- « Le » voir ? Qui ?

- Duo.

Réléna ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.  
>C'est bien la première fois qu'Heero est aussi direct.<p>

Il se tourne d'ailleurs vers elle, son visage neutre et ses yeux vides contrastant avec la force de ses paroles et ce qu'elles impliquent.

- Son regard et son sourire sont les deux éléments qui me font croire en ce monde et en l'homme.

- Tu as compris cela lors d'un de ces moments de réflexion dont tu me parlais, à l'instant.

- Hn. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait dépendre à ce point de détails. Ca me manque, Réléna. Et c'est ce qui me blesse le plus dans l'idée de perdre définitivement la vue.

- Est-ce que cela t'a enfin permis de comprendre tes sentiments réels pour Duo ?

- Mes sentiments réels ?

- Oui, Heero. Tu l'aimes et à un point tel que je ne peux même pas en être jalouse...

- Ne dis pas ça, réplique-t-il en dégageant son bras pour s'écarter légèrement d'elle.

- Ne pas dire quoi au juste, Heero ? Que tu l'aimes ? C'est pourtant le cas ! Ca l'est depuis plusieurs années, d'ailleurs, même si vous refusiez de le voir.

- Ca doit rester comme ça. Oublie cette partie de la conversation.

- C'est hors de question ! Pas alors que tu ouvres enfin les yeux, Heero.

- Ce jeu de mots n'honore pas ton intelligence.

- Pas plus que la manière dont tu te voiles la face avec des lambeaux de tissu n'honore la nature réelle de tes sentiments pour Duo ! se défend-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Peu importe ce que je ressens, Léna.

-Bien sûr que si, ça importe ! Duo tient à toi, je suis sûr qu'il partage tes sentiments. Vous vous êtes énormément rapprochés, ces deux derniers mois...

- C'est ma situation qui en est la cause.

- Les raisons importent peu, Heero.

- Au contraire. Duo mérite…

- … d'être aimé, le coupe-t-elle fermement. Tout comme toi.

- Pas _par_ moi.

- Idiot… murmure-t-elle en secouant la tête, envoyant des vagues du parfum de son shampoing à Heero qui l'inspire doucement. J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter, mais Duo est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé, j'en suis convaincue à présent.

- Hn.

- Si tu avais préféré les femmes, ça aurait été moi, bien évidemment.

- Evidemment, répète-t-il un brin moqueur.

- C'est bien le sens de ce que tu m'as dit un peu plus tôt, non ?

- Hn. Vas-tu me le rappeler à chaque occasion ?

- Je suis tentée, mais ce serait simplement remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Alors n'aie crainte, je ne te le répèterai que quand il sera nécessaire de le faire. Il te faudra prendre garde à ce que tu diras en ma présence, dorénavant.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler sans réfléchir.

- Je sais. Et pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, Heero, si Duo est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée, n'oublie pas que tu es aussi sa plus belle chance. Ne la gâche pas.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Et pourtant… insiste-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que tu sais, tu ne vas plus pouvoir le cacher très longtemps. Le fait que tu perdes la vue a permis à Duo de voir beaucoup de choses, comme pour toi. Cet accident a confirmé ce que nous pensions déjà tous. Et Wufei n'est pas loin d'avoir enfin les explications concernant le pourquoi de ton retour en arrière. Nous sentons que tout est lié, Heero.

- Je me fiche que Wufei ou n'importe lequel d'entre vous comprenne. Duo ne doit pas savoir.

- Il finira par le découvrir, tu sais, réplique-t-elle en réprimant un frisson face à la détermination d'Heero.

- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas simplement vous mêler de vos affaires ? demande-t-il en recommençant à marcher, guidé par Elfy puisque Réléna ne le soutient plus.

- C'est ce que nous avons fait jusque là, rappelle-t-elle encallant son pas au sien. Mais les choses ont changé à partir du moment où tu as été si grièvement blessé. Cet accident vous a offert une opportunité, à Duo et toi. Vous devez la saisir. C'est enfin l'occasion de ne plus te voir souffrir…

- Je ne souffre pas.

- Si, Heero.

- Tu te contredis.

- Tu es heureux, je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, mais tu pourrais l'être davantage, si tu acceptais ton amour pour Duo et le lui révélais. Aimer une personne en ne s'accordant aucune chance ni aucun espoir d'être aimé en retour, ce doit être aussi douloureux qu'aimer une personne en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne nous regardera jamais autrement que comme une amie.

- C'est la même chose, Léna.

- Tu crois ?

- Duo m'a toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami.

- Et tu as su jouer ce rôle. Mais ça a changé, Heero. Tu le sais, tu le sens au fond de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est à cause de mon état. Ca ne serait pas arrivé sans ça.

- L'important c'est que ce soit arrivé, non ?

- …

Réléna soupire pour la énième fois et prend le poignet d'Heero pour le forcer à s'arrêter, puis lui fait face.

- Heero, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu te confies à moi. Sincèrement, je suis très touchée. J'aimerai à présent que cet effort porte ses fruits : écoute mon conseil et va en parler à Duo.

- Non.

- Heero…

- C'est trop tôt.

- Bien, au moins, tu te laisses une ouverture dans le temps ! Tes réponses catégoriques sont les plus terrifiantes et dangereuses de l'histoire de l'humanité.

- L'exagération est réellement une caractéristique des Peacecraft.

Réléna lui donne un coup de coude qui ne le fait même pas grimacer.

- Moque-toi tant que tu veux, Heero, mais tout ceci te paraîtra bien moins amusant ou exagéré le jour où tout ceci t'explosera à la figure. Je te le répète, tu ne pourras pas le cacher bien longtemps.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- D'accord. Si tu as besoin de parler…

- Tout a été dit.

- Je veux bien te croire ! Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies parlé à cœur ouvert, tu sais.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Et je le répète pour insister là-dessus. Merci, Heero.

- Merci à toi.

Il tend sa main pour trouver son visage, puis son front, sur lequel il dépose ses lèvres dans un très léger effleurement.

- J'aurais pu tricher et te voler un baiser, tu sais ?

- Tu es allergique à l'orange et je t'ai demandé un thé aux agrumes.

- Tu avais tout calculé ? Impossible !

- Ca n'avait pas de rapport avec toi, en premier lieu.

- C'est-à-dire ? demande-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Ce thé est le préféré de Duo.

Réléna sourit.

- Et tu penses vraiment que ton secret en restera un encore très longtemps ?

- Nous verrons bien.

- Moi je te le dis, ça va t'être difficile. Tu es limite mignon avec ce genre d'attitude.

- _Limite mignon_ ? reprend-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Attendrissant, si tu préfères.

- Je préfère surtout rentrer, avant d'entendre pire.

- Ne me dis pas que je te fait fuir ?

- Non, Léna. Il est simplement déjà assez tard.

- D'accord, je te raccompagne. Merci d'être venu et resté, Heero.

- Nous nous sommes déjà remerciés.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'auras pas d'autre baiser, Léna.

- J'aurais au moins essayé ! réplique-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Heero ne répond rien mais recouvre sa main de la sienne, de nouveau posée sur son bras, et la presse un court instant.

Même s'il aurait préféré passer l'après-midi avec Duo ou simplement que Réléna n'aborde et n'insiste pas sur certains sujets, il ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir partagé ces moments-là avec son amie.

Ce dont il ne se doute pas c'est que Duo, de son côté, a lui aussi une conversation très intéressante avec Quatre sur le même sujet, au Quartier Général des Preventers…

Ou presque.

- T'es prêt pour la réunion, _angel _? demande Duo en entrant dans le bureau ouvert de Quatre.

- J'attends un email avec le rapport de Bineta corrigé.

- C'est pas Une qui doit le recevoir directement ?

- Si.

A la tête que fait Quatre, Duo comprend tout de suite et referme la porte avant de venir s'asseoir face à son ami.

- Trowa se charge de m'envoyer une copie en dupliquant le mail, reprend Quatre. Je n'irai pas à cette réunion sans _toutes_ les données.

Duo sourit.

- J'ai croisé Trowa dans le couloir, tu ne devrais plus tarder à le recevoir, alors.

- On a une bonne demi-heure encore, mais avec Heero ça aurait été encore plus vite… Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à le convaincre de revenir travailler ici ?

- Il faudrait déjà que j'essaie, _angel_. Et j'ai pas envie, parce que je vois que c'est pas ce qu'il veut.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça lui ferait du bien ? Il va commencer à tourner en rond, non ?

- Ca va, pour l'instant. Il trouve toujours quelque chose à faire ! C'est drôle, des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il rattrape le temps qu'il n'a pas consacré à vivre comme il voulait.

- Tu parles de ses activités ?

- Oui.

- Ca ne lui a pas été imposé par les médecins ?

- Parce que t'as déjà vu Heero se laisser imposer quoi que ce soit, toi ? Si c'est le cas, t'es un sacré veinard !

- Non, c'est vrai, reconnaît Quatre avec un petit rire.

- Et puis, il bosse pas mal pour nous aussi, tu sais. Il a sérieusement fait baisser la pile de dossiers en attente de correction, de validation ou autre qui menaçait de finir aux archives, rejoindre les autres piles. Faudrait qu'on repasse au tout numérique rapidement.

- Sans Heero, certaines données sont trop précieuses pour risquer qu'elles soient piratées. Cette pile de dossiers dont tu parles, c'est l'ensemble des dossiers sensibles.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y en ai encore autant, quatre ans après la guerre !

- Notre monde est vaste et les humains très nombreux.

- Heureusement, dans un sens, sinon on aurait pas de boulot. Enfin si, mais pas un qui nous permettrait de rester et de travailler ensemble.

- Oui, effectivement, acquiesce-t-il en souriant.

Duo lui fait un clin d'œil, puis se lève pour gagner la baie vitrée et admirer la ville en contrebas.

- On a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, ces deux derniers jours. Est-ce que ça va, mon Duo ?

- J'en ai pas l'air ? demande-t-il sans bouger.

- Je te sens préoccupé, voir confus. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Heero ?

- Oui et non.

- Tu veux m'en parler maintenant ou on va boire un verre après le travail ?

- Je rentre directement, ce soir, répond-il en revenant s'installer dans le fauteuil face à lui. On va au vernissage d'une expo avec Heero.

- Ah ! oui, celle de l'ami aveugle de Giovanni qui est sculpteur, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Vous pouvez encore venir, si ça vous dit.

- Vu que notre soirée avec Catherine est tombée à l'eau, on va peut-être s'incruster. Je te confirmerai ça ce soir. Mais en attendant, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Heero.

- C'était hier soir, en fait…

_**.**_

_**Flash back  
>La veille au soir, appartement d'Heero (et de Duo).<strong>_

-  
>Alors qu'il sort de la salle de bain, Duo entend un énorme vacarme, suivi d'un jappement d'Elfy.<p>

- Heero ? appelle-t-il en courant vers la cuisine d'où venait le bruit. Tout va… bien ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-il en découvrant des morceaux de bois éclatés un peu partout.

- Le tabouret.

- L'ancien tabouret, oui, je me disais bien avoir reconnu un des pieds que tu tiens toujours dans ta main…

- Il était en travers du chemin.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Ca ira.

- Non, ça ne va pas aller, 'ro !

- J'en rachèterai un.

- On s'en fout du tabouret, c'est ta réaction qui compte...

- Il était…

- En travers de ta route, j'ai bien entendu ! D'une, t'en parle comme s'il s'était mis là volontairement pour te piéger. Et tu sais que c'est impossible.

- …

- De deux, tu n'as jamais réagi avec autant de violence. Je veux bien croire que tu te sois habitué à te déplacer dans l'obscurité, je sais que ça fait un moment que tu t'es pas payé un mur ou un trottoir, grâce à Elfy en grande partie autant qu'à tes capacités. Mais ne me dis pas que ça va après avoir éclaté un pauvre tabouret en mille morceaux, c'est pas une réaction normale, ça !

- Ca ira, Duo, arrête de…

- J'en ai marre ! le coupe-t-il en le saisissant soudain par les épaules, mais sans brutalité. Merde, Heero, tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? Tu penses que je ne le sens pas, après avoir appris à vivre avec toi ces dernières semaines ? Arrête de dire que tu vas bien, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n 'est _plus_ vrai !

- Je suis content qu'Elfy et toi soyez-là...

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je te connais Heero, et je sais ce que tu fais avec ta souffrance. Je suis passé par-là, bien des fois. Et vous m'en avez sorti. T'as le droit de souffrir, t'as le droit de détester ta situation, t'as même le droit d'avoir la trouille ! T'as le droit de craquer, bon sang !

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça allait, Duo.

- Tu as dit « ça ira », c'est vrai... Mais ça n'ira vraiment que si tu continues d'agir comme tu le faisais, au début ! Tu as eu la force de faire remonter du fond de toi-même cette souffrance que tu as si bien enfouie depuis le début, mais qui ne peut qu'exister ! Tu l'as laissé sortir, tu l'as regardé bien en face, tu l'as faite tienne.

- Grâce à vous.

- Et à ta volonté ! Je veux que tu gardes ce visage humain, Heero, et que tu laisses au placard celui du héros factice, trop seul sur son piédestal, que tu es en train de reprendre depuis quelques jours... Je veux plus le voir, lui, tu comprends ?

Heero prend les mains avec lesquelles Duo le tient toujours par les épaules et le force à lâcher prise.

- Je ne souffre pas de ma cécité. J'ai la chance d'être bien entouré.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, en ce moment ? J'avais l'impression que tout allait bien mais depuis quelques jours, je sens une colère ou une frustration derrière tout ça. Je pense que c'est normal que tu en aies marre de la situation, ça commence à durer, c'est pour ça que je te dis que t'as le droit de craquer. Je suis là pour t'aider, tu le sais, non ?

Ils restent un moment ainsi face à face, Heero tenant toujours les poignets de Duo, leurs bras repliés entre eux représentant la seule distance les séparant l'un de l'autre.

Et ça fait toujours aussi mal à Duo de voir les yeux éteints d'Heero, qu'il trouve pourtant toujours aussi magnifiques.

- _Je sais_ quand tu souris, quand tu as les larmes aux yeux devant un film, quand tu me fusilles du regard, reprend soudain Heero d'une voix basse. Je _devine_ ou me souviens de la manière dont tu poses tes yeux sur la fille d'Hilde et en général mais avec moins d'intensité, sur les enfants. Je _me rappelle_ comment ils brillent devant un hot-dog de Marny's ou comment tu les plisses en sentant le thé aux agrumes que tu préfères. J'ai encore _en mémoire_ les échanges de regard complices que tu as avec chacun de nous quatre et que tu ne peux plus avoir avec moi. Mais je ne _le vois_ plus.

- 'ro…

- Je ne craque pas parce que j'en ai marre d'être aveugle mais parce que j'ai envie de te voir et que c'est impossible. Ca ne le sera peut-être jamais plus. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça, conclut-il en libérant les poignets de Duo.

Il se recule ensuite, puis va récupérer le balai pour rassembler les morceaux de bois du tabouret.

- Tu préfères que je parte, Heero ? murmure alors Duo. Je comprendrai, tu sais. A la base, je suis resté pour t'aider et te soutenir.

- Ce que tu fais.

- Mais si ça t'es devenu trop difficile…

- Ca ira.

Cette fois, Duo n'insiste pas.

Il va chercher un grand sac pour y jeter les débris de bois, le cœur battant la chamade et la tête emplie de questions.

.  
><em><strong>Fin de flash back.<strong>_

.

Lorsque Duo se tourne vers Quatre à la fin de son récit, il le découvre avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Ok, _angel_, j'ai raté un truc, là… Pourquoi t'as cette tête d'abruti fini ?

- Oh ! Tu peux parler !

- Sérieux, je te dis qu'Heero va pas bien et ça te fait marrer !

- C'est parce que je retiens surtout de ton histoire qu'Heero craque enfin.

- En quoi c'est drôle ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est inespéré ! Vous allez enfin pourvoir avancer...

- Je te suis pas, _angel._

- Tu y arriverais, si tu faisais un effort. Parce que tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler.

- Non, je sais pas.

- Tu aimerais bien ne pas savoir mais tu es trop honnête, aussi bien envers toi-même qu'envers moi, pour faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas ce qui est en train de se passer entre Heero et toi.

Duo soutient le regard de Quatre sans ciller, puis soupire en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Comme si je pouvais jouer au plus malin avec toi…

- Tu peux essayer mais c'est un jeu qui nous prendrait beaucoup de temps. Allez, mon Duo, dis-moi ce qui te perturbe autant.

- Là, c'est toi qui fait celui qui sait pas alors que tu sais très bien !

- T'exprimer te fera le plus grand bien, je t'assure.

- Ouais, si tu le dis, soupire Duo en se levant pour gagner la baie vitrée, une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce qui me perturbe, hein ? Rien, sauf le fait que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux, Quatre...

- Et moi je pense que tu l'es déjà, réplique son ami en venant le rejoindre. Et c'est une excellente nouvelle, je trouve.

- Que tu crois ! Et puis pourquoi t'as pas l'air plus étonné, d'abord ? Je me doute bien que t'as pu voir clair en moi depuis un moment, mais quand même !

- Je t'ai simplement effleuré, tu sais que je n'irai jamais très loin sans ton accord.

- Pas besoin de me le rappeler, _angel _!

- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas surpris, mais plutôt… _soulagé_ par ton aveu. J'ai toujours pensé qu'Heero et toi iriez bien ensemble. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

- Et ça sort d'où ?

- Vous faites un bon _duo_, Duo, répond-il en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Ahaha, très drôle…

- Je suis sérieux. Vous vous comprenez, vous être très complices.

- Ca s'appelle _l'amitié_, Quatre, se défend-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Oui, je disais ça aussi pendant la guerre, au sujet de mon lien avec Trowa…

- C'est différent. Vous avez eu le coup de foudre et vous avez su entretenir la flamme. Aujourd'hui, votre relation est celle d'un couple adulte et votre amour en a la maturité. Mais il est né à cette époque. Vous avez été amis une courte période. Pour moi, Heero a toujours été mon meilleur ami.

- Mais tu es tombé amoureux de lui, aujourd'hui.

- J'en ai bien l'impression…

- D'après ce que je perçois, je peux le confirmer.

Duo s'appuie contre la vitre en laissant sa tête rebondir dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, _angel_ ?

- Lui parler, voyons !

- Surtout pas ! proteste-t-il en se détachant de la vitre pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. C'est pas le moment…

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne veux pas risquer de changer les choses, ça arrive déjà sans qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit, c'est bien assez ! Tu sais, à part ces derniers jours où je l'ai senti frustré, il allait vraiment bien.

- C'est grâce à toi, Duo. Tu es très important pour lui. Tu occupes une place très particulière dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

- J'en suis conscient, assure Duo en revenant près du bureau sur le bord duquel il s'assoit à moitié. Mais _angel,_ _cette_ place-là, est-elle libre ? Est-ce que je peux y prétendre ?

- Moi, je dis que tu es le mieux placé pour l'occuper, mon Dodo.

- J'en sais trop rien, grimace Duo. Pour l'instant, je préfère laisser ça de côté. Mieux vaut continuer comme ça au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit fixé pour ses yeux.

- Ca peut durer encore un moment.

- Je sais.

Quatre observe un court instant son ami plongé dans ses réflexions, puis pose sa main sur sa cuisse pour attirer et recentrer son attention sur le moment présent.

- Duo, dis-moi sincèrement…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as peur de la confrontation avec Heero parce que tu penses que s'il répond favorablement, ce sera uniquement parce que le contexte actuel où il a été un peu dépendant de toi s'y prête parfaitement ? Tu as peur que ça ne soit fait pour de mauvaises raisons, c'est ça ?

- Je suis conscient qu'on s'est beaucoup rapproché. La preuve, j'ai fini par tomber amoureux ! Mais si je suis à peu près sûr de mes sentiments, je me demande quand même si, le jour où tout va redevenir comme avant, ça ne va pas…

- Disparaître ?

- Oui…

- Enfin, Duo, je te l'ai déjà dit : l'amour n'est pas un oiseau craintif qui s'envolerait au moindre souffle de vent ni n'importe quel autre bruit.

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas l'illusion d'un amour ?

Quatre fronce les sourcils en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je perçois chez toi, Duo. C'est bien réel, ce qui se passe entre Heero et toi. Et en toi, aussi. Tu sais que je t'ai rarement vu et senti si pleinement heureux et épanoui ?

Duo sourit mais avec une certaine tristesse qui n'échappe pas à Quatre, dont les sourcils se froncent à nouveau.

- Je le suis, _angel_. J'aime bien notre vie, la routine qui n'en est pas vraiment une, ces habitudes qu'on a pris tous les deux, ce quotidien avec lui, jalonné de repères mais en dehors d'eux, tellement différent d'un jour à l'autre…

- Je l'ai vu, Duo. Nous avons tous pu constater combien Heero évolue normalement chez vous et en ta présence, au point de se demander s'il est réellement aveugle. Il sait où tu es et à quel moment, il sait comment tu vas, quelle est ton humeur grâce aux bruits que tu fais. C'est impressionnant.

- Je m'y suis habitué.

- Lui aussi, visiblement. Tu es conscient que vous avez des habitudes de couple, de vieux couple, même ?

- Ca ne veut rien dire, Quatre ! C'est pareil avec chaque meilleurs amis qui emménagent ensemble. C'est normal, on se connaît tellement bien, tous les deux…

- Mais vous avez vécu séparément durant quatre ans.

- Peut-être, mais on bosse ensemble, au bureau ou sur le terrain. Notre complicité ne prouve rien, ça n'authentifie pas nos sentiments.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, je n'insiste pas avec cet argument. Je vais simplement te révéler quelque chose que j'ai appris récemment et qui est très parlant, pour moi.

- Je t'écoute. Et après on y va, avant que Une nous envoie nous chercher ! Je m'étonne qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà fait…

- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, il y a apparemment eu un problème sur la Centrale, répond Quatre en tournant l'écran de l'ordinateur vers Duo, qui lit rapidement le mail de leur chef envoyé sur le canal d'urgence.

- Ca tombe bien. Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'à son arrivée, on soit tous installé !

- C'est certain, acquiesce Quatre en réalignant son ordinateur. Je veux seulement que tu saches ce que Heero a dit à Trowa, il y a deux jours, je crois bien.

- C'était quoi ?

- Trowa lui faisait remarquer qu'il avait réussi à se faire à sa vie d'aveugle et il lui a demandé si ce ne serait pas difficile de s'y habituer définitivement, en abandonnant l'espoir de revoir un jour. Heero lui a répondu que si sa cécité était confirmée, il devrait te laisser repartir et reprendre ta vie, ton appart, tout ça. Et du coup, que ce serait bien plus difficile de se faire à une vie sans toi.

- C'est parce que je cuisine très bien ! assure Duo en se levant avec un large sourire, mais sans chercher à cacher son trouble.

- Je comprends tes hésitations, mon Duo. Mais ne te voile pas la face comme j'ai pu le faire, par le passé. Je te mets en garde comme tu l'as toi-même fait pour moi, il y a bientôt cinq ans déjà. Si je m'étais laissé dominer par mes doutes et mon angoisse, je pense que je n'aurais jamais vécu tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Trowa. Ce sont tes conseils qui m'ont permis de foncer.

- Ca aurait été un beau gâchis de rester chacun dans votre coin. Mais c'est différent, parce que Tro et toi, vous étiez déjà complètement fous l'un de l'autre.

- Tu penses que Heero ne partage pas tes sentiments _du tout_, comprend soudain Quatre.

- C'est pas vraiment ça. Je suis pas un ado, _angel_. Je vais pas me la jouer gros doutes et prises de tête en effeuillant une marguerite, non plus !

- T'es bête ! réplique Quatre en partant d'un grand rire à cette idée.

- Non, mais c'est vrai ! Je sais, je _sens_ qu'il ressent quelque chose de fort pour moi et ça n'a rien à voir avec notre amitié, depuis quelque temps. Il me désire, je l'attire, c'est pas difficile de le comprendre. Surtout dans notre relation actuelle où on ressent plus les choses qu'on ne les voit. On a développé une certaine sensibilité. C'est pour ça que j'ai été si troublé, hier soir. On était tellement proches l'un de l'autre et il m'a dit des trucs vraiment pas anodins…

- Venant d'Heero, je pense que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une déclaration, mon Duo.

- Peut-être, sûrement, mais… ce n'est pas le moment de prendre tout ça en compte. Je préfère attendre qu'on revienne dans nos quotidiens habituels pour voir si on a vraiment une chance, ensemble.

- Tu ne te dis même pas que la situation telle quelle est aujourd'hui pourrait être une évolution normale et naturelle de votre relation ?

- Si Heero ne s'était pas blessé aussi gravement, je doute qu'on en aurait été là.

- Mais c'est arrivé, et vous devez saisir cette chance.

- J'en suis pas convaincu, _angel,_ je préfère réfléchir encore.

- Bien, si tu penses que vous allez pouvoir continuer de faire semblant longtemps…

- Je ne fais pas semblant ! se défend Duo. Je suis seulement prudent.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, réplique Quatre en rassemblant ses affaires.

- Je ne veux pas perturber Heero ni le faire souffrir, Quatre, tu peux comprendre, non ?

- Alors donne-lui ce qu'il espère depuis de nombreuses années, répond-il en passant devant lui pour ouvrir la porte.

Mais Duo la referme brusquement, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- J'ai rien dit.

- Bien sûr que si ! Et tu vas le répéter, _angel._..

Quatre soupire puis plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Je l'ai dit une fois, tu as entendu, je ne le répèterai pas et tu en fais ce que tu veux. On peut y aller, maintenant ?

- T'es passé en mode Winner, je vais pas chercher la petite bête… cède Duo en le laissant ouvrir la porte. Mais on reprendra cette discussion.

- C'est pas avec moi que tu dois la reprendre, Duo. C'est pas moi qui aie les réponses.

- Tu m'en as quand même apportées quelques unes alors merci, _angel_.

- A ton service, répond Quatre en refermant la porte de son bureau derrière eux.

Ils prennent la direction de l'ascenseur pour monter en salle de réunion et frappent au bureau de Wufei au passage, mais ils n'obtiennent aucune réponse.

- Il doit déjà être là-haut.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas ! répond Duo alors qu'ils s'éloignent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte dudit bureau s'ouvre et deux personnes en sortent.

- Excellent travail, Agent Mifune.

- Colonel Chang ! salue l'officier.

- Tu peux reprendre les affaires en cours. Repos.

- Bien, mon Colonel. Merci, mon Colonel.

Wufei regarde à peine l'homme qui gagne l'ascenseur, ses yeux sombres se fixent rapidement sur la puce qu'il tient dans la main.

Ca fait deux mois qu'il a chargé deux des meilleurs techniciens de travailler officieusement sur l'enregistrement des laboratoires clandestins où Heero a perdu la vue.

Il a enfin, entre les mains, la réponse à la question qu'il se pose depuis ce jour : pourquoi Yuy a-t-il fait demi-tour ?

Malheureusement, il a aussi une réunion et aucune excuse officielle pour arriver en retard et encore moins, pour ne pas y assister du tout.

Il range donc soigneusement la puce en question en la glissant dans sa poche, se préparant déjà à subir un interrogatoire de Maxwell puisqu'il va arriver après lui en salle de réunion, contrairement à ses habitudes…

.

.

A suivre…

.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !<em>

_A dès que possible pour la suite !_

_Lysanea_

.


	8. Because of you

**Titre** : Blind me

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf le personnel médical !

_**Pairing **_: Heero x Duo (1x2) à venir, Trowa/Quatre (déjà en couple)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Lady Une, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et d'autres _

**Notes** : bonjour à tous ! Pour commence, j'avoue une faute : je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou non :-s Je suis sincèrement désolée si j'en ai oublié certains mais surtout, croyez-le, j'ai apprécié chaque message reçu ! Merci à vous tous. La fic touche à sa fin, déjà pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Rars :**

**kk** : merci de suivre ma petite histoire et de me laisser tes impressions, j'espère que tu l'aimeras jusqu'au dernier chapitre :)

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**Chapitre huit : Because of you**_

_**.  
>.<strong>_

_**Quelques jours plus tard  
>Quartier Général des Preventers<br>Salle de Réunion G.19**_

.  
>.<p>

La porte refermée par les bons soins de Quatre, Wufei prend encore un moment à admirer le passage d'une nuée d'oiseaux migrateurs, qui traversent la ville pour rejoindre le sud où ils passeront l'hiver.

- Mifune et Herlsman ont terminé de restituer les images des enregistrements des laboratoires clandestins, finit-il par déclarer sans bouger.

- Attends une minute, Wufei… Tu n'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient inexploitables ? demande Quatre en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ce que j'ai affirmé devant Yuy. Je n'aurais pas commis la grossière erreur de le croire devenu incompétent parce que grièvement blessé.

- Tu penses que s'il avait eu connaissance de leur véritable état, il aurait cherché à les trafiquer ou les détruire ?

- Il en est tout à fait capable, Winner, assure-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il peut faire avec son ordinateur équipé de sa plage braille.

- Et autres améliorations de son cru, ajoute Trowa, adossé contre le mur derrière Quatre.

- Oui, j'ai pu constater que dans ce domaine, rien n'avait vraiment changé pour lui, reconnait celui-ci. N'importes quels textes, données ou chiffres apparaissant à l'écran sont immédiatement _lisibles_ pour lui. Et il lui est toujours aussi facile de trouver les informations et de manipuler les données, les codes d'accès et d'autres choses auxquelles on ne penserait même pas...

- Exactement. Même aveugle physiquement, Yuy reste le maître dans le domaine informatique. Il voit bien au-delà de ce que n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut ne serait-ce que simplement comprendre.

- Mais pourquoi penses-tu qu'il aurait voulu récupérer ces enregistrements ?

- Pour nous empêcher de comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à revenir en arrière. Quelque chose l'a attiré et lui a fait perdre toute notion de prudence et de danger. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse agir aussi stupidement. Il était important de pouvoir trouver ses raisons afin de prévenir tout risque.

- Et tu as pu découvrir ce que pouvait être ce quelque chose, grâce aux données des enregistrements, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sûrement. Nous avons visionné les séquences d'images avec Barton, ce midi.

Quatre se tourne vers Trowa.

- Tu étais au courant ? demande-t-il d'un ton un peu trop neutre pour ne pas alerter ses deux amis.

- Wufei m'en a parlé ce matin mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.

- On s'est vu, pourtant.

- Entre deux réunions et dans un couloir, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment. A midi, tu es parti rejoindre Heero et Duo pour déjeuner.

- Justement, je t'ai proposé de venir, tu aurais pu me dire pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas au lieu de me mentir ! proteste-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, répond calmement Trowa en se rapprochant de lui. Je t'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire dont je te parlerai à ton retour.

- Ce qu'il a fait en t'amenant ici pour que je puisse te présenter la situation, intervient alors Wufei. Il n'y a aucun malice dans cette histoire, Winner, nous n'avons pas comploté dans ton dos ni eu de rendez-vous secret. Alors pouvons-nous continuer ?

- Je vous fais confiance, quoi que tu en penses, Wufei, réplique Quatre en se retenant de dégager la main apaisante que Trowa a posé au creux de ses reins. Et oui, tu peux continuer, évidemment.

- Bien. Barton et moi avons déjà vu ces images, comme je te le disais. Elles sont hachées et peu nombreuses, alors concentre-toi bien.

Quatre hoche la tête et rive ses yeux à l'écran de l'ordinateur préparé à cet effet.  
>Sans qu'il ait besoin de le demander, Wufei relance le court enregistrement une seconde fois.<p>

- Tu vois la même chose que nous ? demande Trowa.

- Je crois bien que oui… Vous pensez vraiment… que c'est la raison de son demi-tour ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-il être d'autre ? Nous n'avons pas d'autres éléments, mais j'étais coordinateur sur cette mission, Winner. Il n'y a rien, pour moi, qui n'aie plus de sens pour justifier sa réaction que ces quelques captures d'écran.

- Mais il n'est pas stupide, il savait bien que ce ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il ne peut pas avoir agir aussi bêtement, contre toute logique…

- C'est certainement pour cela qu'il ne veut surtout pas qu'on découvre ses raisons. Personnellement, cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Si j'avais agi ainsi, j'aurais été m'enterrer quelque part sous la honte et la culpabilité.

- Il n'a pas ta fierté, Wufei.

- Ce qui veut dire, Barton ?

- Qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui il souhaite vraiment cacher ça.

- C'est vrai, l'appuie Quatre. Que n'importe qui d'autre le sache ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid.

- Ca devrait, pourtant !

- T'es dur avec lui, Wufei. Après tout, quand on y réfléchit, c'est une réaction des plus humaines. Aurait-on agi autrement, toi et moi, chéri ?

- Probablement pas, reconnaît Trowa.

- Vous n'êtes guère rassurants, remarque Wufei. Mais cela m'aurait moins étonné de votre part.

- Tu n'as pas été seulement étonné.

- Effectivement, Barton, j'ai été déçu.

- Il est humain, tu sais, ce n'est plus le parfait petit soldat agissant comme une machine que tu connaissais et admirais, lui rappelle Quatre.

- Je le sais parfaitement. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire son travail et d'être irréprochable. Il est un modèle pour beaucoup et il doit être à la hauteur s'il veut le rester. Ce comportement impulsif et spontané est indigne du Colonel Yuy !

- Maintenant que tu connais ses raisons, ne peux-tu être un peu plus indulgent avec lui ?

- Je le serai le jour où il reconnaîtra et assumera ce qu'il ressent pour Maxwell et qu'il cessera de fuir.

- Je ne peux que t'approuver… soupire Quatre.

- Il n'en est plus très loin.

- Je l'espère pour lui, pour Maxwell et pour nous tous. Et pour ta gouverne, Winner, je n'_admirais _pas Yuy, je lui témoignais seulement le _respect _dû au leader qu'il a su prouver qu'il était.

Quatre lève les yeux au plafond mais ne reprend pas Wufei, il sait bien que ça peut les mener très loin.

Or, il est plus important de revenir au sujet principal de leur discussion et à l'unique raison de leur petite réunion improvisée.

- Et sinon, est-ce que vous avez déjà décidé de lui en parler ou pas ?

Trowa et Wufei échangent un long regard.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ou non ? s'impatiente Quatre.

- Je préfèrerai en parler à Maxwell, Barton n'est pas d'accord.

- Il serait plus prudent de demander d'abord à Heero, explique Trowa. Au cas où nous ferions fausse route, ce serait plus facilement rattrapable.

- Je suis d'accord avec Trowa.

- Je l'aurais parié !

- Je suis objectif, Wufei ! se défend Quatre. Si nous mettons Duo au courant et qu'il s'avère que nous nous sommes trompés, nous risquons de les perturber tous les deux. Ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin de ça, en ce moment. Surtout Duo.

- Maxwell commence à craquer ?

Son ton un peu moqueur ne trompe pas Quatre, qui sent bien son inquiétude.

- Ses sentiments pour Heero le rendent un peu confus, il a du mal à faire la part des choses. Ils vivent des moments très forts, tous les deux, ils se sont considérablement rapprochés. Mais Duo a du mal à accepter certaines choses.

- Comme quoi ?

- Il tombe amoureux et ça lui fait peur dans le contexte actuel. Il a l'impression que si Heero retrouve la vue, tout s'envolera.

- Il est si idiot… soupire Wufei. Par Nataku ! ils font vraiment la paire, tous les deux !

- Il n'a jamais su voir les sentiments d'H eero même s'ils ne datent pas d'aujourd'hui.

- Mais Heero lui-même n'en a pas été conscient longtemps, Trowa, réplique Quatre.

- Et voilà où cela les a menés ! grimace Wufei en relançant l'enregistrement. Pour moi, ceci est la preuve évidente des sentiments de Yuy autant que la raison formelle de son acte stupide de retour en arrière. Maxwell doit voir cette vidéo.

- Pas avant d'en avoir parlé à Heero.

Wufei laisse aller son regard de l'un à l'autre, puis soupire.

- Faites comme vous voulez mais tenez-moi au courant.

- Bien sûr, répond Trowa alors qu'ils échangent de nouveau un regard bien particulier.

- Je dois retourner travailler, à plus tard, leur dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Je vais aller voir Heero, décide Trowa en récupérant l'enregistrement. Je suis sûr que Wufei a une copie et cherche déjà un moyen de voir Duo pour le lui montrer, avant son départ pour L2.

- Tu le connais vraiment bien...

- Arrête ça, s'il te plaît.

Quatre détourne les yeux et serre les poings autant que les mâchoires.

- Je croyais que ça allait, continue Trowa en venant l'enlacer.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- Parce que je t'aime, répond Quatre en levant son visage vers lui. Et que chaque fois que je vous vois tous les deux, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous imaginer…

Trowa le coupe en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Arrête, mon ange. Tu nous fais du mal.

« Nous ».  
>Pas « te » ni « me » fais du mal.<p>

- Je suis désolé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ça.

- Je suis heureux que ça prenne du temps. Ca prouve que tu es blessé que j'ai pu être touché par un autre. Mais ça ne doit pas prendre trop de temps, parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

- Trowa…

- Ce n'était que physique, Quatre. Tu me touches et je te touche bien au-delà de ça.

- Je sais.

- Je t'aime et n'ai jamais aimé que toi.

- Je le sais aussi.

- Dommage que le temps presse, j'en aurais bien pris un peu pour te montrer à quel point, ajoute-t-il en le serrant plus fort contre lui, font contre front.

- J'attendrai ce soir, ça n'en sera que meilleur.

Trowa sourit, puis l'embrasse longuement.  
>Il sait que ça ne suffira pas à dissiper les sombres pensées de Quatre, puisque seul le temps en est capable, mais ça leur fait un bien fou à tous les deux.<p>

Et c'est ce qui compte, dans l'instant présent.

.

.

_**Deux jours plus tard,  
>Appartement d'Heero (et de Duo).<strong>_

.

Lorsque Duo rentre de L2 ce matin-là et à cause du décalage horaire, il est déjà plus de 10h. C'est pourquoi il est très étonné de constater qu'Heero n'est pas encore levé.

Seule Elfy l'accueille dans le salon et au vu de son attitude, il ne s'inquiète pas : si Heero avait eu le moindre souci, elle ne serait pas tranquillement et sagement couchée sur le canapé.

Heero d'ailleurs ne tarde pas à sortir de sa chambre.

- Salut, 'ro ! C'est rare de te voir faire la grasse mat' en semaine, lui fait-il remarquer en venant l'embrasser. Ca va ?

- Je suis sorti hier.

- Ah bon ?

- Hn.

- Ok, va prendre ta douche, je te prépare ton café et tu me raconteras !

Heero fait juste un signe de tête discret puis prend le chemin de la salle de bain en mode pilote automatique.

Duo le connaît par cœur Heero n'est pas causant de nature, mais si on veut lui arracher quelques mots le matin, il ne faut rien espérer avant qu'il ait pris sa douche et bu son café.

- Alors comme ça, t'es sorti ? le relance Duo, une fois tous les deux installés devant leurs tasses fumantes.

- Hn.

- T'as fait quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ?

- Indiscret ?

- Du genre un rencard… Je vais pas te demander des détails si t'as vu quelqu'un…

- Je ne _vois_ que toi.

- Arrête de jouer sur les mots ! T'as le droit de pas répondre, tu sais !

- J'étais à un tournoi de goalball.

- C'est vrai ? Avec les mecs ?

- Non, Cardosa et Ledergy.

Duo en recrache presque sa gorgée de café.

- T'es sérieux, là ?

- Fais pas l'innocent, _tu_ es derrière tout ça.

- Je leur ai dit de pas hésiter à t'appeler parce qu'ils voulaient vraiment te revoir. Tu manques à tes hommes, tu le sais. Passer te rendre visite est toujours une option qu'ils redoutent, même s'ils en crèvent d'envie !

- Je sais.

- C'est vraiment bien que t'aies accepté de les voir. J'imaginais pas qu'ils arriveraient à te faire sortir ! Braver le danger, oui, c'est ton équipe, donc je doutais pas qu'ils finiraient par sonner à la porte. Mais là, c'est fort !

- Y avait un tournoi de goalball dans le quartier, c'était l'occasion.

- Et ils ont accepté que des voyants participent ?

- Tu as lancé une mode.

Duo rit, se souvenant de la première fois où il a entendu parler de ce sport pour aveugles ou déficients visuels.

Il pensait devoir convaincre Heero de le pratiquer, alors il a d'abord demandé à l'association le proposant dans leur quartier s'il pouvait constituer les deux équipes avec des voyants et un seul non-voyant.  
>De toute façon, tous les joueurs ont les yeux bandés, c'est la règle de base.<p>

Le président de l'association a trouvé ça intéressant.

C'était bien la première fois que des personnes non handicapées voulaient pratiquer une activité leur étant généralement réservée.  
>Et il avait accepté, évidemment.<p>

Devant former deux équipes de trois personnes, Duo avait donc embarqué Trowa et Quatre sans difficulté, un Wufei réticent pour la forme et Giovanni, l'éducateur de chien-guide devenu leur ami, puisqu'il ne pouvait espérer plus de Duo.

Et ils avaient rapidement rassemblé beaucoup de monde autour du terrain de goalball, ce soir-là…

- Tant mieux ! se réjouit Duo. Du coup, Cardosa et Ledergy t'ont emmené... Y avait qu'eux ?

- Une partie de l'équipe nous a rejoint sur le terrain avec Trowa

- C'est trop cool ! Et t'as gagné ?

- Question non pertinente.

Duo éclate de rire une nouvelle fois, et Heero se penche presque instinctivement vers lui pour profiter pleinement de ce son, avec toute sa discrétion légendaire.

- Vous avez fêté ça après, hein ? reprend Duo en se levant pour débarrasser. Un tournoi de goalball ne t'aurait pas fait faire une grasse mat', à moins que ça n'ait été particulièrement violent...

- Du tout. On a été boire un verre au NeoNeon après.

- Forcément ! Bon, si t'as passé une bonne soirée, c'est le principal ! Je suis vraiment content…

- Ca aurait meilleur si vous aviez _tous_ été là.

- On le refera, sans problème ! On s'était vraiment bien amusé, la dernière fois…

- Hn.

- Ouais, va falloir réorganiser un ou deux match… Je m'en occuperai. Tu veux encore du café, 'ro ?

- Non merci, répond-il en se levant à son tour pour aider à ranger. Comment vont Hilde et Zélie ?

- Très bien ! Zélie m'a grondé parce que je t'avais pas emmené avec moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que t'avais du travail. Ce n'est pas totalement un mensonge, rassure-moi ?

- Non, j'ai traité quelques-uns des dossiers que tu m'as laissés.

- Tu me montreras tout à l'heure. Et dis-moi, parlant boulot, sortir avec ton équipe ne t'a pas donné envie de retourner au Q.G. ?

- Pas encore.

- Ok, j'insiste pas, t'en fais pas, le rassure-t-il en leur servant un jus de fruits.

- Tu t'y es arrêté avant de rentrer ?

- Cette fois, oui. Je suis quand même reconnaissant envers Une de m'avoir donné ces deux jours pour aller voir Hilde sur L2. J'allais pas la snober, alors que le Q. G. est sur ma route !

- Elle t'a redonné une nouvelle mission ? demande Heero en gagnant le balcon.

- Pas pour le moment, répond Duo en le suivant avec leurs verres. Elle me veut au quartier pour quelques temps, à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je dois m'occuper d'un groupe de preventers tout juste rentré de formation au Tchad.

- Elle ne t'a pas donné de détails ?

- Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai baillé, elle a vite compris que ça servait pas à grand-chose de continuer à me parler…

- Ca marche encore avec elle ?

- Pas toujours. Mais elle avait un énorme bouquet de fleurs sur son bureau et elle a changé de parfum. Elle sent le bonheur et le nouveau mec à plein nez ! J'ai juste un peu profité de la situation.

- Hn.

- Bah quoi ? T'aurais fait pareil, même pire !

- J'ai pas dit le contraire, réplique Heero avec un léger sourire. Et tu as raison pour Une.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a une relation avec le PDG du service de développement des nouvelles technologies.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, Duo manque d'avaler de travers.

- Hazel Rietman ?

- Hn.

- T'es sérieux, 'ro ?

- Hn.

- Et comment tu sais ça ? Qui te l'a dit ?

- Personne. Elle échange des mails avec lui depuis plus de trois mois.

- J'y crois pas ! T'as piraté la boîte mail de la chef ! Mais t'es malade, 'ro !

- Il faut bien que je m'occupe. Pardon. Que je me tienne au courant.

Une nouvelle fois, le rire de Duo résonne entre les murs et jusque dans le cœur d'Heero.

- Ok, mais t'es pas obligé d'aller lire le courrier privé !

- C'est plus rapide que d'écouter un livre ou un film. Et ça peut toujours servir.

- Stratégique, hein ?

- Hn.

- Et ils se racontent quoi ?

- Je croyais que c'était privé et que ça ne se faisait pas ?

- Moi, je ne _fais_ rien ! se défend Duo avec un énorme sourire qu'Heero imagine sans problème.

Ce n'est pas difficile, sa mémoire est pleine du souvenir des mille et un sourires de Duo.

- Tu m'écoutes, tu es complice.

- On sera toujours complices, 'ro, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que je fasse, même sans être au courant. Ca, ça ne changera jamais.

Heero veut répondre mais le portable de Duo vibre, alors il ravale ses paroles et l'écoute le sortir de sa poche.

- Quatre me demande si on est ok pour déjeuner ici, tous les cinq.

- Hn.

- Il précise qu'ils s'occupent du repas.

- Evidemment.

- Rhooooh ! proteste Duo en le poussant légèrement d'un coup d'épaule. Arrête un peu, même s'il nous restait qu'une pizza, tu l'aurais partagé !

- Mauvais exemple.

- Ouais, c'est sûr, pour le coup, j'aurais pu choisir autre chose !

- Hn.

- Ils passeront à 13h. Tu as prévu quelque chose, aujourd'hui ?

- Du repos.

- T'as pas sorti Elfy, ce matin, j'y pense ?

- Si, à 7h.

- Et t' as été te recoucher ?

- Hn.

- T'es sorti aussi tôt que pour elle ?

- Elle me soutient et me guide tous les jours, Duo, ce n'est rien comparé à ça.

Duo sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, tellement il est touché par l'attitude d'Heero.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est dans la logique d'Heero qu'il connaît très bien et il sait combien il est attaché à sa chienne.

Peut-être aussi est-ce du à la manière dont Heero a parlé plus qu'à ce qu'il a dit, Duo n'en est pas certain, mais à cet instant précis, il se sent fondre et craquer définitivement pour lui.

Il inspire profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Tout va bien ? veut savoir Heero qui a entendu le changement dans le rythme de sa respiration.

- Oui, ça va, t'inquiète pas !

- C'est si surprenant que ça ?

- De ?

- Que je me sois levé à 7h pour Elfy avant d'aller me recoucher ?

- Non, c'est tout à fait toi…

Heero hausse un sourcil.

- Désolé, fais pas attention… Y a plein de trucs dans ma tête, je contrôle pas tout.

- J'espère que tu ne dis pas ce genre de choses à d'autres personnes qui connaissent ton passé, Duo.

- Mais non, t'en fais pas ! Je fais toujours gaffe à ce que je dis, tout est toujours plus ou moins clair. C'est juste là, ça s'embrouille un peu. Parce que c'est toi, sûrement…

Heero aurait pu répondre beaucoup de choses, saisir l'occasion de révéler certaines choses à Duo, en les lui faisant comprendre ou plus directement.

Mais il laisse passer le moment propice et finit par détacher son regard vide de Duo pour le porter en face de lui, vers la ville qui s'étend à leurs pieds, qui grouille d'activité et qu'il ne peut qu'imaginer ou se souvenir.

Ils restent ainsi de longues et confortables minutes silencieuses, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon pour l'un et pour l'autre, noyés dans les ténèbres insondables auxquelles il a fini par s'habituer.

Mais à un moment, sentant le regard appuyé de Duo sur lui, Heero tourne à nouveau son visage dans sa direction, l'interrogeant par ce simple geste.

- Je me demandais seulement à quoi tu pouvais bien penser.

- Rien de précis. J'écoute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux écouter et entendre précisément dans tout ce vacarme ?

- Concentre-toi.

Duo ferme les yeux et porte son attention sur la masse de sons qui leur parvient, la rumeur de la ville, son chant, et les isolent un à un pour les identifier.  
>Cela ne lui prend guère que quelques secondes pour repérer celui qui suscite l'intérêt d'Heero.<p>

- C'est la cloche à vent de Mme Belissario. J'ai encore oublié de lui demander où elle l'avait acheté, quand je l'ai croisé en début de semaine. Je veux vraiment t'en offrir une, surtout depuis que je t'ai entendu appeler ce son « le vent musical ».

- C'est gentil.

- Ca me fait plaisir ! Tu aimes vraiment ce chant, ça se voit, sourit Duo.

Mais son sourire s'efface lorsqu'Heero, qui avait repris sa position initiale, se tourne vers lui une nouvelle fois, le fixant de son regard aveugle mais pourtant avec une telle intensité qu'il en frissonne.

- Je l'aime, oui, murmure-t-il.

Et sa voix rauque et basse ne fait qu'accentuer les frissons qui traversent le corps de Duo, qui se mord la lèvre et serre les poings pour se redonner une contenance.

Ou du courage pour la suite…

- Heero, il serait peut-être temps que…

Les doigts qui se sont posés sur ses lèvres, sans hésitation et avec une grande douceur, l'empêchent cependant de continuer sur sa lancée.

Heero retire sa main après quelques secondes encore, mais Duo n'en profite pas pour reprendre la parole.

Respectant sa volonté et ne souhaitant pas lui imposer la sienne, il se cale simplement dans le fauteuil sans un mot, se rapprochant involontairement d'Heero.

Leurs bras nus et leurs cuisses se frôlent sans qu'aucun des deux ne songent à s'écarter comme ils l'auraient spontanément fait, encore peu de temps en arrière.

Ils restent simplement ainsi, replongés dans le silence confortable qu'ils apprécient tant de partager, parfois, depuis le début de leur cohabitation.  
>Un silence et un calme contrastant pourtant fortement avec le flot d'émotions et de pensées qui se bousculent en eux.<p>

Mais rien ne transparaît dans leurs postures, qu'ils gardent jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les tire de ce moment à l'intimité bien particulière, mais indéniable.

Une sonnerie immédiatement suivie du jappement d'Elfy, restée dans le salon.

- J'y vais, décide Duo en se levant.

Il pose sa main un court instant sur l'épaule d'Heero au passage, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à leurs amis.

Heero pousse un discret soupire comme il se l'autorise parfois, puis se lève à son tour pour rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon.

- J'en reviens toujours pas du monde qu'il y avait chez Audiffret, est en train de dire Quatre pour expliquer qu'ils aient tardé. Heureusement que j'avais commandé à l'avance. Ca va, vous n'avez pas trop faim ?

- C'est bon, angel, t'en fais pas ! Je crois qu'on s'est même pas rendu compte de l'heure, hein, 'ro ?

- Hn, répond-il en allant les embrasser.

S'il s'est repéré au son de la voix de Quatre, c'est à leur parfum qu'il localise Trowa et Wufei.

- Vous faisiez quoi ? demande (innocemment ?) Trowa.

- On prenait l'air sur le balcon. Il fait encore super doux pour un matin de septembre.

- Vous avez bien raison d'en profiter, Maxwell, ça ne va pas durer.

- Wufei ou l'optimisme incarné… soupire Duo.

- Je suis réaliste.

- Sois plutôt utile et pose tout ça sur la table ! Je vais chercher les assiettes et les couverts.

- Je t'accompagne, Duo. Tiens, mon cœur, ajoute-t-il en tendant son sac à Trowa, je te laisse sortir les plats. Merci.

Trowa lui fait un signe de tête, puis s'occupe des plats, tandis que Heero rejoint Duo et Quatre à la cuisine pour chercher les bonnes bouteilles, indispensables pour accompagner un repas de chez l'excellent Audiffret…

.

.

_**Une heure et demie plus tard…**_

.

.

Profitant que Duo se soit isolé un moment sur le balcon pour répondre à un appel professionnel, Wufei rejoint Heero dans la cuisine, où il est allé préparer le café et le thé.

- J'ai récupéré et fait réparer les enregistrements de l'entrée du labo.

Comme il s'y attendait, Heero ne réagit absolument pas et continue à doser le thé comme si Wufei n'existait tout simplement pas.

- Il y a de quoi se cacher et être écrasé par la honte, Yuy ! Comment as-tu pu te laisser berner de cette façon ?

- Sachant que je ne répondrai pas, pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

- Tu es un idiot, tu le sais, ça ? J'espère que cet accident et cette épreuve t'auront remis les idées en place.

- Je suis certain que tu me donneras la réponse dans peu de temps.

- Arrête de faire le malin, bon sang, c'est sérieux ! Ca va trop loin, Yuy, tu ne peux pas continuer à garder les choses pour toi et en toi ! Parle-lui, par Nataku !

- De quoi ? demande-t-il alors que Quatre et Trowa entrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

Heero tourne la tête dans leur direction un court instant, avant de fixer Wufei de ses yeux vides.

- Tu le sais très bien, répond celui-ci. Si tu ne le fais moi, c'est moi qui m'en occuperais.

- Il n'y a plus d'affaires assez intéressantes où tu pourrais mettre ton nez, c'est ça ?

- Je fais ça pour vous deux, Yuy. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Je le répèterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra ! Ce genre d'erreurs peut se reproduire.

- Et je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Pas quand ta vie est en jeu. On est plus en guerre, Yuy. La seule personne contre qui tu as à te battre actuellement, c'est toi-même. Tu dois vaincre cette partie de toi qui ne veut pas avancer. Celui qui surpasse les autres est fort. Celui qui se surpasse lui-même est encore plus puissant.

Heero ne répond pas à Wufei et sort toujours aussi tranquillement le plateau pour disposer les tasses et le café, en attendant que le thé finisse d'infuser.

Une attitude qui fait soupirer Wufei d'agacement.

- Es-tu un homme ou un soldat, Yuy ?

- Un soldat.

- Faux, réplique-t-il en posant ses mains sur la table qui tremble sous l'impact. Tu es un homme, grâce à ta conscience, mais aussi et surtout à tes sentiments. C'est l'homme qui a fait faire des erreurs au soldat, car il prédomine en toi et ce n'est pas récent. Réfléchis à ça et fais en sorte d'apaiser l'homme que tu es, troublé par ses sentiments, pour que le soldat soit de nouveau opérationnel. Retrouver la vue, guérir, ça ne suffira pas, cette fois-ci !

- Wufei a raison, Heero, ajoute Quatre en s'avançant pour l'aider à terminer de tout préparer. En perdant la vue, tu t'es rendu compte de beaucoup de choses. Tu n'as plus d'excuses, à présent.

- Parle-lui, intervient Trowa à son tour. Il est grand temps.

Les gestes d'Heero ralentissent, puis il finit par totalement s'immobiliser.

C'est à ce moment-là que Duo entre dans la cuisine.

- Vous êtes tous là ! Désolé, l'appel a été un peu long.

- Tout va bien ? demande Quatre.

- Oui, juste un problème d'interprétation entre mon nouveau second et moi ! Jung me manque vraiment… Mais ça ira !

- Y a pas de raison. Tu avais du mal avec Jung aussi, au début.

- C'est vrai ! Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous à la cuisine ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, Maxwell. On va vous laisser, vous avez des choses à vous dire, Yuy et toi, annonce Wufei en regardant Heero avec suffisamment d'insistance pour qu'il le sente.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Wufei, réplique Heero.

- Si on t'écoute, ça ne le sera jamais.

Heero tourne un visage mécontent vers Trowa.

Il sait que c'est pour lui, pour Duo et lui, pour leur bien à tous les deux, comme ce que peuvent faire et dire Quatre et Wufei.

Mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne prononce pas ces mots-là.  
>Pas lui.<p>

Trowa le comprend et sort en posant rapidement sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero comme une excuse, Quatre et Wufei le suivant de près pour les laisser seuls, Duo et lui.

Duo s'approche alors et vient s'appuyer contre le meuble de la cuisine, à côté de la table devant laquelle Heero est toujours installé, les plateaux de thé et de café en moins puisqu'ils ont été emportés par leurs amis.

- Wufei et Trowa faisaient référence à l'enregistrement, c'est ça ?

- Tu l'as vu.

- J'attendais le bon moment pour t'en parler. Oui, Wufei me l'a montré et j'ai dû le repasser plusieurs fois, si tu veux tout savoir...

Les mâchoires d'Heero se crispent un court instant.

- Tu es déçu.

- Non.

- _Je_ t'ai déçu.

- J'ai ressenti plein de trucs, mais pas de déception, je t'assure ! Je ne suis pas du genre à juger, tu me connais, non ?

- Hn.

- Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre, demande-t-il en venant se placer devant lui, de l'autre côté de la table. Déjà, je voudrais que tu me confirmes que c'est bien à cause de ce type que t'as fait demi-tour.

- Hn, répond Heero après une très courte hésitation.

Duo ne peut retenir un léger soupir.

- Tu savais que ça ne pouvait pas être moi ! Tout ça à acuse d'une natte... Tu connaissais la mission sur laquelle j'étais…

- Il arrive qu'on soit officiellement sur une mission banale mais qu'on soit en réalité officieusement envoyé ailleurs.

- Ca ne pouvait pas être le cas, cette fois-ci. Tu étais sur cette mission avec Wufei en coordinateur, y avait aucune raison que je sois là aussi. Mais même si j'avais dû vous rejoindre, on vous aurait prévenu ! Moi, je l'aurais fait, en tout cas…

- Je sais.

- Je ne pouvais pas être dans ce labo, à moins d'être un traître. C'est ce que tu t'es dit ?

- Jamais ! s'indigne-t-il.

- Tu me rassures ! Mais quand même…

- J'ai cru que c'était toi une fraction de seconde et le temps de raisonner, j'étais déjà revenu sur mes pas et tout a explosé. Ca s'est passé très vite.

- J'ai compris et j'ai même vu ce qui s'est passé, oui ! Franchement, ça me fout carrément la trouille, cette histoire. Est-ce que ça peut arriver à nouveau, Heero ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Mais tu sais qu'on est plus en guerre et que je ne suis pas Réléna, tu te souviens de ça ? J'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves, 'ro. Même si quelque part, tu l'as déjà fait…

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agi par instinct. Il faisait sombre. Je ne t'aurais jamais confondu avec n'importe qui, quelles que soient les circonstances !

- Ok, ok, ça sert à rien d'insister, de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. J'aurais aimé t'arracher la promesse que ça n'arrivera plus, mais à la base, ça devait même pas se produire. Alors je sais que ce serait trop te demander, mais 'ro… quand tu reprendras tes fonctions, s'il te plaît, fais gaffe, d'accord ?

- Je ne contrôle pas ce besoin de te protéger.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, je ne suis pas…

- Réléna, je sais, arrête de dire ça ! le coupe-t-il avec un ton sec et froid qu'il n'a plus employé depuis longtemps avec lui. Il n'y a aucune possibilité que je vous confonde. Ni avec elle, ni avec personne.

- Désolé, s'excuse Duo, surpris par son éclat.

- Mes sentiments ont affecté mon jugement.

- Tes sentiments ?

- Mon cœur, la peur de te perdre a bloqué tout raisonnement. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir, ajoute-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine.

Duo reste encore quelques minutes à fixer la porte, repensant à tout ce qui s'est dit… et ce qui ne s'est pas dit, mais tout aussi éloquent que le reste, avant de sortir à son tour.

Il balaie le salon du regard mais il ne voit Heero nulle part.

- Où est Heero ?

- Il a pris Elfy et il est sorti.

- Ok…

- Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Fais pas comme si vous n'étiez pas derrière la porte, _angel_…

- C'est juste qu'on s'inquiétait pour vous ! se défendit-il.

- J'étais sur le fauteuil, précise Wufei.

- Et il me semble qu'il est plus près de la cuisine qu'il y a vingt minutes… remarque Duo.

Wufei renifle un coup mais ne répond rien.

- Est-ce que tu es content de ta conversation avec lui ? reprend Quatre.

- J'en sais rien, en fait ! C'est… bizarre, ce qu'il m'a dit.

- As-tu seulement compris, Maxwell ?

- Je suis pas idiot, réplique Duo en se servant un thé.

- Non, simplement aveugle, autant qu'Heero.

- Merci, Trowa.

- Il a raison.

- Je sais. Je suis un peu déstabilisé parce que tout ce qu'il m'a dit, ça signifie que je compte énormément pour lui et depuis longtemps. Je veux dire, il est aussi très important pour moi, mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu vous confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas avec une telle assurance que ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être l'un de vous. Après, c'est que de la théorie…

- Les sentiments qu'Heero te portent ne datent pas d'hier, mon Duo, lui rappelle Quatre. Il était aveugle avant même d'être blessé, tu sais.

- Toi aussi, Duo, nuance Trowa. Tu n'as jamais su voir réellement la manière dont il te regardait.

- Je serai vraiment passé à côté de ça, si longtemps ?

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu que comme ton ami, puis ton meilleur ami, alors Yuy s'est comporté comme tel. Pourtant, certaines choses ne trompaient pas. A présent que tu partages ses sentiments, Maxwell, tu es capable de le voir et de le regarder vraiment.

- Je ne veux pas le perturber davantage.

- Alors parlez à cœur ouvert, lui conseille Trowa. Il sent déjà que tu poses un nouveau regard sur lui et votre relation. Ne le laisse pas davantage dans le noir. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui l'en sort depuis plus de deux mois.

- Si toi aussi tu t'y mets avec ton champ lexical et tes métaphores… Bon ok, je vais réfléchir. Mais pour ma défense, j'ai essayé de lui parler, tout à l'heure, et il m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'il voulait pas.

- Et depuis quand tu l'écoutes, quand tu sais que ce n'est pas justifié ?

- Mais ça l'était, _ange !_ J'allais pas le forcer à avoir cette discussion, quand même !

- Peut-être qu'il voulait autre chose que des mots.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Trowa ?

- Barton a raison.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! s'étonne Duo en se tournant vers Wufei.

- La fois où je me suis battu avec Treize juste avant la bataille finale, lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés en duel à l'épée et au sabre, c'est ainsi qu'il m'a fait comprendre certains choses.

- En t'embrassant ?

- Oui.

- T'as été vaincu par un baiser ?

- Je n'ai pas été vaincu ! proteste Wufei en se redressant. Nous avons passé… une sorte d' accord.

- Pour un autre genre de duels, je vois ça… Sympa le corps à corps.

- Tu peux te moquer, il n'empêche que ça vous ferait du bien, à Yuy et toi ! Vous commencez à devenir dangereux à mettre autant d'énergie dans la négation des sentiments qui vous lient. L'amour n'est une faiblesse que lorsqu'il n'est pas assumé, autrement, il est une des forces les plus indestructibles qui soient. Penses-y et prends les décisions qui s'imposent.

- Chef oui chef ! répond Duo avec un grand sourire et en faisant le salut militaire. Je te taquine, Fei, mais je sais que t'as raison. Merci. Merci à tous les trois.

- Fais en sorte que ça n'ait pas servi à rien, mon Duo et on se considèrera comme remercié.

- Ok !

- On doit retourner au Q. G., la pause déj a légèrement débordé sur le reste de notre temps de travail, soupire Quatre en prenant Duo dans ses bras un court instant.

- Pas grave, Wufei va vous arranger ça !

- Et vous me le revaudrez à votre tour, assure celui-ci en venant embrasser Duo. Fais ce qui faut, Maxwell.

- Promis.

- On compte sur vous, ajoute Trowa en le saluant également.

- Je vous tiens au courant. Merci d'être venus, pour le repas et le reste. A demain, au Q. G.

Duo attend que l'ascenseur se soit refermé sur ses trois amis, avant de fermer la porte de l'appartement.

Il débarrasse le salon en attendant Heero, se repassant en boucle les mille et un scénarios possibles pour la suite de la journée et la fameuse discussion avec Heero, à laquelle ils ne peuvent définitivement plus échapper…

.

.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, plus que deux ou trois encore avant de conclure cette histoire._

_A dès que possible pour la suite._

_Lysa_


	9. Feel me

**Titre** : Blind me

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf le personnel médical !

_**Pairing **_: Heero x Duo (1x2)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell.  
><em>

**Notes **: bonjour tout le monde ! comme la note du précédent chapitre, je commence en vous présentant mes plus plates excuses pour le délai. Je ne m'étalerai pas sur les raisons de ce retard, boulot et maladie suffisent comme mots pour donner une idée de se ce qui m'a empêché de travailler sur ma fic. Heureusement que j'avais déjà des parties déjà écrites, sinon vous ne liriez cette note que bien plus tard encore… Bref…

Je vous dois un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos mp, vos ajouts qui me rappellent que la suite est attendue et que vous me faites toujours autant confiance.

**Rars : **

**Kasu : **Merci à toi de lire ma petite histoire et de m'avoir laissé ton avis, pourvu que tu la trouves chouette jusqu'au bout ! ^^

**Gallyfylbers :** merci à toi pour ta review ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**Ellen : **Merci pour ton petit mot ! je suis bien contente que mon histoire te rende accro, j'espère que tu accrocheras jusqu'à la fin ^^

**Gueularde** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, vraiment, ça m'a touché ! je suis contente que tu apprécies autant cette histoire et j'espère que tu l'aimeras jusqu'au bout ! Je fais de mon mieux pour conserver leurs caractères originaux, c'est important pour moi. Et s'il est plus facile de rendre ses personnages heureux et de régler leurs problèmes que de le faire pour soi-même, dans sa propre vie, je ne me considère pas pour autant comme une personne profondément malheureuse, donc tout va bien ^^

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous de ce chapitre qui s'annonce comme l'un des derniers et qui, j'espère, plaira au plus grand nombre !_**

**_/!\ Lime léger, lemon non graphique /!\  
><em>**

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre Neuf : Feel me...**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

De retour de sa promenade, Heero trouve le salon et la cuisine vides… mais impeccablement rangés.

Il libère Elfy de son harnais et s'approche silencieusement de la chambre de Duo.

- Tu peux entrer, lui dit celui-ci à travers la porte.

Heero ne sera jamais suffisamment silencieux pour lui, surtout s'il n'est pas lui-même en train de faire quelque chose couvrant totalement le « bruit » de ses pas et de ses mouvements.

La porte n'étant pas totalement fermée, Heero n'a qu'à la pousser pour répondre à l'invitation de Duo.

- Alors, ça t'a fait du bien de prendre l'air ?

- Hn, répond-il en s'avançant jusqu'au lit où Duo est allongé. Désolé pour mon départ…

- … précipité, complète Duo avec un léger sourire. Pas grave, t'inquiète pas. T'as tes raisons. Et ca faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas foutu en rogne comme ça.

- Je n'étais pas en colère.

- Disons _irrité_, alors. Mais c'est rien, 'ro, je t'assure. Je comprends.

- Ce n'était pas contre toi spécialement.

- Ca aussi, je l'ai compris ! Tout est ok, vraiment, insiste-t-il en pressant son bras à portée de main, un court instant. Si ça va mieux de ton côté maintenant, c'est le principal.

- Hn. Tout le monde est parti, reprend-il rapidement pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer.

- Oui, ils avaient déjà bien allongé leur pause-dèj !

- C'est pas comme si ça posait un réel problème.

- Non, c'est sûr ! Mais tu as fait une grande balade, aussi… j'ai même eu le temps d'avoir une autre visite, tu sais…

- Qui ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés.

- Mariemeia.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle cherchait Wufei. Et elle l'a manqué de peu. Donc elle est repartie assez rapidement.

- Elle n'a toujours pas trouvé d'autres occupations ?

- Oh ! si, elle est bien occupée ! Mais courir après Wufei, ça reste son passe-temps préféré !

- Il ne cèdera pas, elle est bien trop jeune.

- Elle ne fait pas ses 13 ans, on lui en donne facile trois de plus !

- Elle reste mineure. Il reste Wufei.

- Sans compter Une… Je sais, on le sait tous, mais… C'est comme ça ! Maya ne veut pas entendre raison, pour le moment. C'est lui qu'elle veut et personne d'autre. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, à ce qui paraît.

- Hn. Tu es fatigué, ajoute-t-il alors qu'il entend Duo bailler furieusement.

- Le décalage horaire… Je sais pas pourquoi, y a que quand je fais un voyage Terre-L2 que ça me flingue comme ça !

- Tu devrais faire une sieste.

- C'était bien mon intention, mais je préférai quand même t'attendre... Il faut qu'on parle, 'ro.

- Fais-moi une place.

Duo s'exécute et laisse Heero s'allonger près de lui.

- Tu commences ou… ?

- On parlera plus tard, tu as besoin de dormir.

- Ca ira, j'ai surtout besoin…

Duo ne peut que s'interrompre, car Heero a posé deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

Le même geste que le matin-même.

Seulement cette fois, il les retire rapidement pour les remplacer par ses lèvres, qu'il pose doucement sur celles de Duo.

L'effet est immédiat : Duo n'a tout d'un coup plus aucune envie de parler…

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse complètement aller dans les bras d'Heero, se rappelant furtivement des mots de Wufei concernant certaines discussions qui pouvaient très bien être remplacées par un tout autre type d'échange.

S'il n'en était pas forcément convaincu en écoutant Wufei, là, à cet instant, si bien installé dans les bras d'Heero, il est tout à fait prêt à revoir son jugement.

.

_**Quelques heures plus tard…**_

.

Les quelques notes de musique qui résonnent dans la pièce finissent par atteindre Duo au cœur même de ses rêves et l'en tirent définitivement.

De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant dans ces successions d'images dont il se souvient rarement au réveil.

C'est apparemment le lot de beaucoup d'enfants soldats : ou ils font des cauchemars, même longtemps après les conflits auxquels ils ont été forcé de prendre part, ou leurs nuits sont vides, à part quelques images, ci et là.

Les rêves sont hors de leur portée… ou presque.

C'est aussi comme ça que Duo comprend que la musique ne vient pas de son monde onirique, mais bien de la réalité.

Il ouvre les yeux après avoir identifié la masse sur laquelle il est alangui plutôt que couché : le torse d'Heero et sous sa joue, près de son oreille, son cœur qui bat.

Et qui lui aurait presque fait oublier la musique sortant… du laptop d'Heero, justement.

Quand a-t-il été le chercher ?

Duo ne se souvient pas de l'avoir vu ou senti bouger depuis qu'il s'est endormi contre lui.  
>Et à en croire le soleil déclinant qu'il perçoit à travers les persiennes, il a dormi toute la fin d'après-midi.<p>

Après qu'Heero et lui…

- 'ro… ?

Heero ne répond pas et pose seulement son doigt sur les lèvres de Duo, encore une fois, pour lui intimer le silence.  
>Alors Duo se tait et écoute la chanson, puisqu'il n'y a que ça qu'Heero pourrait vouloir lui faire entendre, étant donné qu'il ne dit rien lui-même.<p>

Il aurait préféré revenir sur ce qui s'est passé avant leur sieste improvisée, mais autant attendre qu'Heero soit dans de bonnes conditions.

« _… sans danger  
>J'ai besoin de toi ici pour me protéger<em>

_Et je sais que le temps nous dira comment_  
><em>Nous continuerons l'un sans l'autre<em>

_Alors garde moi éveillé pour me souvenir de toi_  
><em>Donne moi plus de temps pour ressentir ça car<em>  
><em>Nous ne pouvons rester comme ça pour toujours<em>  
><em>Mais je peux t'avoir à mes cotés aujourd'hui<em>

_Si je pouvais faire de ces moments des moments sans fin  
>Si je pouvais stopper les vents du changement<br>Si nous gardons juste nos yeux grands ouverts  
>Alors tout pourrait rester pareil<br>_  
><em>Et je sais que le temps me dira comment<br>Nous continuerons l'un sans l'autre_

_Nous laisserons demain attendre, tu es là, maintenant, avec moi_  
><em>Toutes mes peurs tombent, quand tu es tout ce que je vois<em>

_On ne peux pas rester comme ça pour toujours_  
><em>Mais je t'ai là aujourd'hui<em>

_Et je me souviendrai_  
><em>Oh je me souviendrai<em>  
><em>Je me rappellerai de tout l'amour que nous avons partagé aujourd'hui. » (1)<em>

_._

Duo se redresse pour pouvoir regarder Heero.  
>Mais avant qu'il ait pu lui poser la moindre question, il se dégage et sort du lit pour aller éteindre son ordinateur, posé sur le bureau à côté du sien.<p>

- Je vais être opéré demain.

Duo bondit littéralement hors du lit.

- T'es sérieux, là ?

- Hn.

- De quel œil ?

- Les deux.

- C'est pas habituel…

- C'est ce que je veux. C'est possible.

- Ok… Et depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Trois jours.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Bon, c'est pas grave, c'est pas le plus important… C'est une super nouvelle… non ?

- Le Docteur Ephray n'est pas très optimiste.

- Alors tu hésites ?

- J'ai donné mon accord, répond-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Ok. Je serai là, 'ro. J'ai juste à prévenir Une…

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Quoi, tu veux pas de moi ? demande-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse, Duo.

- Oui. Et moi aussi, j'ai envie d'être près de toi. Surtout à un moment pareil !

- Et après ?

- Après aussi, assure Duo immédiatement. Je serai toujours là pour toi, 'ro. Ca a toujours été comme ça, et ça n'a pas changé.

- Tout a changé, réplique-t-il en retournant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Duo n'a qu'une courte hésitation avant de le rejoindre.

- Tu veux dire, après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver.

- Peut-être, reconnaît Duo avec un serrement au cœur. Mais c'est arrivé et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir des regrets.

- Tu as bien écouté la chanson ?

- Oui. Et j'ai compris, 'ro. Ca ne change rien, tu sais, je suis content de ce qui se passe entre nous. Je suis heureux qu'il ait pu sortir un truc de bien de ce malheureux accident. On s'est vraiment rapproché. J'ai appris à te connaître alors que je pensais en savoir déjà long sur toi. Mais en perdant la vue, tu as montré des aspects de toi et je me serai jamais douté qu'ils existaient !

- J'ai appris à regarder et voir autrement, en grande partie grâce à toi. J'ai aussi appris beaucoup sur moi-même, assure Heero en posant sa main sur celle de Duo, qu'il sait être posée entre eux, sur le lit.

Si quelques semaines plus tôt, ce geste avait pu passer pour involontaire, ça n'aurait pas été crédible dans le cas présent.

Duo écarte doucement ses doigts pour permettre à ceux de Heero de se glisser entre eux, puis il presse doucement et très légèrement leurs deux mains ensemble.

Comme s'il avait peur que Heero ne s'effraie de son geste et se rétracte en récupérant sa main.  
>Mais il n'en fait rien, au contraire, il lui rend sa pression de manière tout aussi légère.<p>

- Forcément, ça m'a fait changer aussi, reprend Duo. Moi, mon regard sur la vie, sur les gens… sur nous. C'est pour ça que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ne me dérange pas. J'ai trouvé ça naturel.

- C'est venu _naturellement_, mais ça n'a rien de naturel, Duo.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Cette situation ne l'est pas.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu m'as toujours vu comme un ami.

- C'est vrai, mais je t'ai dit que mon regard sur toi et sur nous avait changé, d'une certaine façon.

- Et après demain, les choses risquent encore d'être différentes.

- C'est vrai aussi. Peut-être que grâce à l'opération de demain, tu vas pouvoir revoir dans très peu de temps !

- Et si ça ne marchait pas ?

- Eh bien tant pis ! Ces dernières semaines ont prouvé que tu t'en sortais très bien, 'ro !

- J'ai gardé espoir de revoir, je me répétais que tout ça était temporaire.

- C'est normal…

- Cette opération peut confirmer ma cécité. Je ne serai plus jamais le même.

- Tu n'es pas si différent du Heero que j'ai toujours connu, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Si tu commences à me mentir, c'est que c'est grave.

- Je ne mens pas, idiot ! proteste-t-il en serrant sa main plus fort. Oui, tu as changé, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais transformé. Je t'ai expliqué, c'est plutôt que t'as révélé des facettes de ta personnalité, jusque là inconnues. Et puis, tu t'es un peu plus appuyé sur nous, sur moi en particulier. Mais ça reste toi, 'ro.

- Ces changements font toute la différence.

Duo soupire.

- Ca a été si difficile que ça, pour toi, de devoir accepter notre soutien et notre présence un peu plus que d'habitude ? J'avais vraiment l'impression que ça s'était bien passé, que tu prenais bien les choses, finalement…

- Grâce à toi.

- Alors quoi ? Il est où le problème, 'ro ? Parle-moi, s'il te plaît… Je te comprends mieux, mais parfois, j'ai encore besoin que tu t'exprimes à haute voix, tu sais…

- Baka…

- Je suis sérieux !

- Tu souris.

- Ca m'empêche pas de te parler sérieusement. Alors dis-moi ce qui te travaille, là-haut, ajoute-t-il en passant tendrement les doigts de sa main libre dans la tignasse indisciplinée d'Heero.

Le silence se fait un court instant, avant qu'Heero ne reprenne.

- Si je reste aveugle, je perdrais ma place au sein des Preventers.

- Faux. Tu n'iras probablement pas sur le terrain comme avant, mais tu garderas ton grade et tes hommes. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir pour organiser les missions et briefer tes troupes. Il se peut même que tu les suives à distance sur le terrain et les guides en étant en liaison. Ca dépendra de toi et de ce que tu voudras faire.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Oh ! que si… Jusqu'à présent, t'as agi et réagi en fonction de ce que tu étais encore capable de faire et non en prenant en compte que ce que tu ne pouvais plus faire. Si tu continues comme ça, y aura aucun souci. Et oublie pas, on sera là pour toi, nous aussi.

- Si je suis réduit à ça, je vais perdre la valeur que j'avais à tes yeux. Je refuse.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire, encore ?

Heero tourne son visage vers lui, les mâchoires serrées.

- C'est toi qui m'as donné le nom de _Perfect soldier_. Je ne pourrais plus l'être, si je ne voyais plus définitivement.

- Idiot… Est-ce que c'est uniquement par rapport à moi que ça te dérange ?

- Je me fous du regard des autres, je ne les vois pas, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Et tu m'as aussi dit que tu étais conscient que je n'avais pas changé ma façon de te regarder. Pas de cette manière. Tu crois vraiment que c'est si important, pour moi, que tu sois parfait ?

- …

- Et tu penses qu'être parfait se résume à voir ? Mon Dieu, Heero, mais ouvre les yeux, justement ! Tu es tellement, tellement plus que ça… Pour la première fois depuis ton accident, je regrette que tu ne puisses pas voir avec tes yeux. Je voudrais que tu puisses lire dans les miens tout ce que tu représentes, aujourd'hui, pour moi… Bon Dieu, t'es conscient que tu m'obliges à dire des trucs super niais parce que c'est ce que je ressens et que je peux pas les dire autrement ?

- Hn.

- Et il confirme en plus ! 'ro...

Heero dégage sa main en laissant échapper un léger soupir et se lève pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en ce que tu sens et ressens ? reprend Duo, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper, cette fois-ci.

- Si.

- Tu n'as pas appris à lire dans le cœur des gens, à déchiffrer leurs attitudes, leurs voix, et toutes ces choses auxquelles on est aveugle, justement, quand nos yeux fonctionnent ?

- Si.

- Et tu n'as pas compris le langage de mon corps, mes gestes, mon attitude envers toi ? Tu n'as pas perçu l'évolution ?

- …

- Bien sûr que tu as compris, Heero, et ce, bien avant que moi-même je le comprenne, ajoute-t-il en se levant pour le rejoindre et le forcer à l'arrêt. Je suis venu vers toi, je t'ai proposé mon aide et mon soutien parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu l'es devenu quand tu étais 01, le _Perfect soldier_, et tu l'es resté longtemps, non ?

- Hn.

- Si tu veux croire que tu as perdu ce droit à ce surnom et tout ce qui va avec, peu importe. La seule chose que tu aies à retenir, Heero, c'est que c'est de toi tel que tu es aujourd'hui, que j'ai appris à connaître, dont je me suis le plus rapproché. Alors que j'ai été le meilleur ami du _Perfect soldier_ pendant six ans, il a fallu qu'il disparaisse et me laisse voir l'homme derrière pour qu'en deux mois, je tombe amoureux de lui ! J'ai plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il ne revienne pas, dans ce cas, tu ne crois pas ?

- …

- Heero, regarde-moi…

- Je ne peux pas, Duo, réplique-t-il avec un calme qui ne trompe plus Duo depuis longtemps. Je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais te regarder. Et encore moins… t'aimer comme tu le mérites…

- Bon sang, mais tu ne connais pas tes classiques, ou quoi ? T'as jamais lu le Petit Prince ? « _On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux_ », ça ne te dit rien ? Tu me _vois_ avec ton cœur, Heero et je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose.

- Je…

- Je n'ai pas, _tu n_'_as_ pas besoin de tes yeux, ton existence ne se résume pas à ta capacité à voir les choses ! le coupe-t-il avec douceur mais fermeté. Souviens-toi : ne _respire_ pas seulement, mais _sens_ et _ressens._ N'_entend_ pas simplement, mais _écoute_ attentivement. Ne _touche_ pas uniquement, _palpe, effleure, caresse_. Ne _goûte_ pas, mais _savoure_ longuement. T'as appris à faire tout ça, ou presque.

- Ca ne sera jamais suffisant, tu mérites...

- Tais-toi, Heero, ça suffit, arrête avec « tu mérites » ! l'interrompt-il toujours avec le même ton à la fois doux et ferme. Laisse-moi te guider, ajoute-t-il en l'enlaçant, puis en l'amenant à poser son visage contre son cou.

- Duo…

- Chuuuuut… Ne respire pas simplement, sens l'odeur de ma peau et ressens…

Heero fait tomber toutes ses dernières barrières et cède à son désir, que rejoint l'injonction de Duo.

Il appuie plus fermement son visage contre cette peau qu'il peut enfin toucher comme il en crève d'envie depuis si longtemps… et il inspire profondément, emplissant ses poumons de son odeur et noyant son cœur et son corps entier sous l'émotion et les sentiments que ça fait naître en lui.

- N'_entends_ pas juste les battements de mon cœur, _écoute_ tout ce que mon corps te dit, continue Duo sans chercher à réprimer les frissons qui le traversent. Ne me _touche_ pas seulement, _effleure_-moi, _caresse_-moi… continue-t-il en prenant la main d'Heero pour le guider. Laisse tes doigts glisser sur mes cicatrices et écoute-les parler de nos souvenirs communs, de notre histoire. Tu vois, 'ro, t'es bien plus qu'un simple regard… même si le tien me manque énormément.

- …

- _Do you feel me_ ? lui demande-t-il alors en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour le relever à sa hauteur.

Heero ne peut retenir un sourire à cette question, que Duo ne lui a pas posé de manière anodine.

_Feel me_, _feel you_, est une expression très courante et très parlante, très personnelle et intime aussi, qui signifie _comprendre véritablement_ les choses évoquées.

Elle est généralement employée quand on parle avec quelqu'un de quelque chose qui tient vraiment à cœur et Duo ne l'utilise pas si souvent que ça.  
>Et la réponse généralement attendue, Heero ne manque pas de la lui donner…<p>

- _Yes_, Duo, _I__ feel you_.

- Prouve-le moi, murmure-t-il en l'enlaçant complètement, nouant ses bras au creux de ses reins et glissant sa joue contre la sienne. _Regarde-moi_ avec ton cœur, Heero.

_Sens-moi…  
><em>Sens mon cœur qui bat contre le tien…

_Ecoute-moi…  
><em>Ecoute mon sang qui pulse dans mes veines…

_Ressens-moi…  
><em>Ressens mon désir qui fait écho au tien…

_Touche-moi,  
><em>Touche mon cœur et mon corps entier qui frissonne et vibre d'être si près de toi…

_Goûte-moi…  
><em>Goûte et savoure cette peau qui ne demande qu'à retrouver la tienne…

_Aime-moi_… termine-t-il en un souffle au creux de son oreille.

Et prends ce corps, ce cœur, cette âme, ce futur et cette vie que je dépose entre tes mains…

Heero comprend chacun des mots de Duo, même ceux qu'il ne prononce pas, devine dans ses gestes tout ce qu'il ne dit pas ou pas encore et il y répond de la même manière.

Ses lèvres trouvent le chemin vers celles de Duo sans une seule hésitation et les cueillent délicatement, alors qu'ils sont tous deux front contre front.

C'est de la même façon qu'ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois, quelques heures plus tôt.  
>Mais cette fois-ci, Heero ne compte pas en rester là et se contenter de ce simple baiser.<p>

De toute façon, il se doute bien que Duo ne le permettrait pas…

Il penche donc la tête pour appuyer ce qui n'était d'abord qu'un simple effleurement, presque une timide caresse, malgré le désir qui électrifie le peu d'espace entre eux et tout l'air environnant.

Il respire et sent le souffle chaud de Duo, puis vient le chercher en approfondissant leur baiser, goûtant et savourant ce petit goût d'eucalyptus de la brindille qu'il a pris l'habitude de mâchouiller, depuis quelques mois.

En même temps, il écoute et sent son cœur qui cogne dans sa poitrine en réponse au sien, de la même façon que son désir déjà bien conséquent qui pulse et bat contre sa cuisse, si près de celui de Duo, apparemment dans le même état.

Ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu ce qui se passe entre eux en ce moment-même…

Ses mains le caressent et le déshabillent sans maladresse ni hésitation, avec une telle précision et une telle agilité que Duo a presque du mal à le suivre, tant il est troublé par les gestes et la façon dont Heero le touche.

C'est à la fois tendre, fougueux et passionné mais étrangement, Duo a l'impression qu'Heero se freine ou se retient parfois, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, d'en faire trop… qui pourrait vraiment savoir ce qui passe par la tête d'Heero ?

Mais Duo se souvient des mots de leurs amis…

Heero l'aime depuis si longtemps, même sans qu'il l'ait compris tout de suite…  
>Il l'a désiré et regardé de loin durant tant d'années et aujourd'hui, enfin, il est à lui…<p>

Enfin, il peut laisser parler son corps, son désir, ses envies…

Duo comprend combien ça a dû être difficile pour Heero et il s'en veut de n'avoir rien su voir, tout ce temps.

Le sentant un peu ailleurs, Heero interrompt ses caresses et remonte vers le visage de Duo qui est allongé sous lui, entièrement nus l'un et l'autre.

Son air interrogateur et un peu perdu, si inhabituel, fait complètement craquer Duo, qui l'attire contre lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras.

- Pardon, 'ro, je suis tellement désolé ! J'ai été si stupide et aveugle… Il a fallu que toi tu perdes la vue pour que j'ouvre enfin les yeux sur tes sentiments pour moi… Je suis un idiot…

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, répond Heero en profitant de sa position pour reprendre ses baisers dans son cou.

- Je sais, mais…

- Laisse-moi accomplir ma mission, le coupe-t-il en se redressant.

- Ta… mission ?

- Celle que tu m'as donné.

- Quand ?

- A l'instant, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres cette fois-ci.

Duo comprend à quoi il fait allusion, mais il n'a pas le temps de le confirmer car Heero a déjà ravi sa bouche pour un long et profond baiser qui lui coupe le souffle.

Et il ne s'arrête pas là.

Duo lui a donné une mission et des directives, le _Perfect soldier_ est de retour en mode _Perfect lover_ et il n'a rien perdu de sa perfection…

Chaque courbe du corps de Duo, chaque muscle dur et puissant qu'il touche, effleure, redessine de ses mains, avec de plus en plus d'assurance, il les visualise en esprit avec une incroyable précision.

Heero ne s'en étonne qu'une fraction de seconde.

Il sait que ça vient du fait qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps à regarder Duo ces dernières années, chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
>Et il a gravé ça en lui, dans sa mémoire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui pouvoir se passer de sa vue.<p>

Ca ne l'empêche pas de vouloir plus que tout le revoir un jour avec ses yeux et non pas avec son cœur et son corps, comme en ce moment.

Bien que ce soit quelque chose de réellement intense et exceptionnelle, ce qu'il est en train de vivre.

Il le touche, il le sent, le goûte, s'enivre de son odeur, de la saveur de sa peau, différente d'un endroit à l'autre, redécouvre ses cicatrices et se souvient des blessures qui les a causé, qu'il en ait été témoin ou qu'elles lui aient été racontées par Duo.

Tous ses sens sont sollicités, il est entièrement dévolu au plaisir de Duo et à son corps.

Ses lèvres, ses mains, sa langue, ses dents, son souffle, sa chaleur, sa fougue, s tendresse, sa force, son odeur, le simple contact de leurs peaux… Duo est au supplice.

Heero le sent.  
>Heero le ressent.<p>

Il ne le teste plus, il ne l'explore plus, à présent, il le dévore, il le dévaste, le marque, le fait sien.  
>Ce corps qu'il a réapprit à connaître, qu'il s'est réapproprié, Heero veut maintenant s'y perdre, y fondre, plonger en lui.<p>

Sentir, ressentir…

- Heero… viens…

L'aimer.  
>Enfin…<p>

Et ce n'est pas en conquérant qu'Heero entre en Duo, tel le vainqueur d'une terre qu'il viendrait de soumettre.  
>Non, il entre en Duo comme un homme qui rentre chez lui après un long voyage, une longue errance.<p>

Il n'était pas seulement aveugle, il était aussi amnésique et privé de tous ses sens, de tous ses repères, vivant dans une illusion.

Vivant une illusion.

Son corps uni à celui de Duo, enfin, il touche à la seule vérité de son existence : l'amour qui les lie tous les deux, cœurs, corps et âmes.

Heero plonge dans ce corps offert, si chaud et si accueillant, qui ondule sous lui, contre lui, autour de lui, au même rythme que leurs cœurs qui résonnent d'une voix unique, et de leurs souffles qui se perdent, se cherchent et se mêlent inlassablement.

Il entend et écoute la respiration haletante de Duo, ses gémissements, ainsi que le frottement de leurs corps moites à certains endroits, l'impact brut et sourd de leur rencontre à d'autres.

Il goûte et savoure le sel de leur étreinte à même la peau de Duo, qu'il marque avec un mélange de tendresse, de fougue et d'avidité.  
>Il touche et redessine les traits fins de son visage sublimé par le plaisir.<p>

C'est comme s'il pouvait le voir enfin à travers ses mains et ses lèvres…

Oui, il sent et il voit aussi car il ressent tout et surtout, parce qu'il aime.  
>Parce qu'ils s'aiment.<p>

Et Heero ne s'est jamais senti plus vivant qu'à cet instant précis où la petite mort les emporte, dans une même vague d'une incroyable puissance.

Une vague qui les dépose inconscients sur le rivage, après les avoir ballotés dans le plaisir ultime jusqu'aux cieux les plus élevés.

Balayés par ce flot d'émotion et de sentiments, cette jouissance qu'ils n'avaient jamais ne serait-ce qu'approché au cours de leurs précédentes relations, ils glissent bien vite d'un état de félicité absolue à un sommeil léger mais oh combien réparateur, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

_D'une manière ou d'une autre je te montrerai que tu es mon ciel étoilé  
>J'ai toujours été derrière toi<br>Maintenant je serai toujours à tes côtés… (2)__  
><em>

.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**Feel me : **sens moi, ressens-moi, comprends-moi**, **tout dépend du contexte mais ici c'est dans tous les sens !**  
><strong>

1. Josh Groban {Eveillé/Awaked)  
>1. Evanescence (YouToi)

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de l'attente...  
>A dès que possible pour la suite !<em>

_Lysa_


	10. Need to be with you

**Titre** : Blind me

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf le personnel médical !

_**Pairing **_: Heero x Duo (1x2), Trowa x Quatre (3x4)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, _

**Notes **: bonjour tout le monde ! Jamais deux sans trois, dit-on, et je ne parle pas de Duo et Trowa, bien évidemment… Une nouvelle fois je commence cette note par m'excuser pour ce long délai mais ma santé m'a encore joué des tours et du coup, j'ai dû me tenir éloignée de mon ordi. J'ai cependant eu le temps de finir ma fic, reste plus qu'à taper les chapitres !

Je vous dois encore une fois un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos mp, vos ajouts qui me rappellent que la suite est attendue et que vous me faites toujours autant confiance et surtout surtout, votre patience et votre compréhension.

**Rars : **

**Gueularde : **merci beaucoup pour ta review, ton soutien, ta compréhension, ta patience ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bonne lecture !

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**Chapitre dix : need (to be with) you**

**.**

**.**

**Le lendemain matin, appartement d'Heero et de Duo.**

**.  
><strong>

C'est avec l'impression d'avoir trop dormi – et à cause d'elle aussi sûrement – que Duo se réveille en sursaut, ce matin-là.

Le lit est vide à ses côtés et l'absence de bruit provenant de la salle de bain toute proche lui confirment ce qu'il a déjà compris : Heero est parti seul à l'hôpital pour subir son opération.

Il doute vraiment qu'il soit sagement en train de l'attendre dans le salon ou la cuisine...

Alors qu'il rejette les draps pour se relever, un papier s'envole, qu'il rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

« _Tu as besoin de repos_ » s'étale légèrement de travers, certes, mais on ne croirait pas que c'est un aveugle qui l'a écrit quand même…

Seulement ce n'est pas qu'un aveugle, c'est surtout Heero.  
>Ce genre de phrase et d'attitude sont typiques chez lui, du 100% Heero Yuy.<p>

Un coup d'œil au réveil permet à Duo de calculer qu'il lui reste environ ¾ d'heure avant qu'Heero n'entre au bloc.  
>Sachant qu'ils habitent à 20 minutes de l'hôpital, ça vaut plus que le coup d'essayer.<p>

Il fonce vers la salle de bain prendre la douche la plus rapide de son histoire personnelle, s'habille sans se poser de questions sur ce qu'il met ni sur le temps qu'il fait, aplatit les quelques bosses sur sa tête, après avoir rassemblé ses cheveux en un semblant de queue de cheval basse, et en traversant la cuisine, il sourit en découvrant le petit-déjeuner qu'Heero lui a préparé avant de partir…

… mais grimace aussitôt de devoir ignorer cette si délicate attention.

Assuré d'avoir ses clés et son portable, Duo quitte l'appartement, dévale les escaliers, enfourche sa moto et jette un dernier regard en faisant pétarader son petit bijou dont il est si fier : il lui reste 30 minutes, il est dans les temps.

Lorsqu'il arrive à l'hôpital dans le service concerné, ils sont justement en train d'emmener Heero.

- Tu es un idiot, tu le sais, ça ? lui dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Tu as besoin…

- De toi, le coupe-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Et d'être ici.

- Désolé de devoir vous interrompre, Messieurs, mais il va falloir y aller…

- Ok. A tout à l'heure, 'ro…

- Hn.

Duo, Trowa et Quatre s'écartent pour laisser les brancardiers manœuvrer tranquillement.

- Je vais me rendre présentable, que tu ne regrette pas d'avoir recouvré la vue ou pire, que tu ne la reperdes en me voyant dans cet état…

- Baka… entendent-ils encore distinctement, malgré les grandes portes du bloc opératoire qui se referment sur le brancard.

Quatre s'avance alors et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Duo, qui se tourne vers lui.

- Vous auriez dû m'appeler. C'est bien vous qui l'avez emmené, non ?

- Il a pris un taxi, répond Trowa.

- Il savait que je te préviendrai, ajoute Quatre. J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de te joindre dès notre arrivée ici, quand on a vu qu'il était seul. Trowa a tout de suite compris.

- Tu as une mine affreuse.

- Merci, Tro, j'adore les compliments au petit matin.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas méchant, mon Duo, mais… il a raison.

- Je m'en doute, merci ! C'est normal aussi, j'me suis réveillé en catastrophe, j'ai dû me préparer en 15 minutes montre en main et je suis parti sans prendre une seule goutte de café, en stress à l'idée de ne pas arriver à temps pour le voir avant qu'il entre au bloc... Et stressé par cette opération tout court, d'ailleurs !

- Viens, on va aller se prendre un bon gros petit-déjeuner au café en face de l'hôpital. Ils proposent un excellent brunch même en semaine. Et tu vas nous raconter ta soirée et ta nuit avec Heero.

- Euh…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, mon Duo, s'est évident, insiste Quatre alors qu'ils prennent le chemin pour sortir de l'hôpital.

- Heero a eu le temps de vous en parler ?

- Il a simplement dit que tu avais besoin de repos, c'est pour ça qu'il a préféré te laisser dormir. C'est lui qui t'a épuisé ou tu t'es épuisé seul à ruminer ?

- Mon ange, intervient Trowa avant que Duo n'ait pu répondre, tu ne vois pas la jolie marque rouge qui dépasse de son col, des deux côtés ?

- Mais euuuuuh ! proteste Duo en réajustant son sweet-shirt.

- Tu ne peux plus nier !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je vais vous raconter, mais sans les détails. Y a des choses que vous avez pas besoin de savoir !

- Ok.

Duo fronce les sourcils devant la capitulation un peu trop rapide à son goût de Quatre, mais ne dit rien car ils sont arrivés à la voiture de Trowa, où ils font monter Elfy pour qu'elle les attende sagement.

Ils espèrent tous que conduire Heero à l'hôpital aura été sa dernière mission... même si autant Heero que Duo se sont énormément attachés à elle et que la séparation risque d'être difficile.

Une fois arrivé au café et après s'être confortablement installés puis commander, Duo commence son récit.

Qu'il termine seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bien, tu nous as raconté ce qui s'est passé, mais… et maintenant ?

- Maintenant quoi, mon Quatquat ?

- C'est bien ce que j'aimerai savoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Quel est ton état d'esprit ? Ton avis sur la situation ?

Duo soupire et prend le temps de boire une longue gorgée de café avant de répondre.

- Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose : je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne veux pas que les choses changent, entre nous !

- Elles ont déjà changé mais dans le bon sens, remarque Trowa. Fais en sorte que ça reste comme ça.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on pourra… être ensemble, Heero et moi ?

- Evidemment, mon Duo !

- De cette façon ? Comme un couple ?

- C'est la manière d'être ensemble des gens qui s'aiment… non ?

- Si.

- Alors quoi ? Tu regrettes ?

- Bien sur que non ! C'était… parfait. Mais…

- Pourquoi devrait-il forcément y avoir un « mais » ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas, Trowa… T'en penses quoi ?

- Je suis content qu'Heero ait enfin réussi à te rattraper.

Duo s'apprête à répondre mais le portable de Trowa sonne.

- Oui ? Non, en face, au _Café du Passage_. Tu peux nous rejoindre, on brunch. D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

- C'était qui ?

- Wufei. Il est rentré de mission il y a quelques heures mais il tenait à venir quand même. Il nous attend à l'hôpital.

- Et il t'a appelé _toi_.

- Barton est le premier de nos quatre noms enregistré dans son téléphone, mon ange.

- Bien.

- Vous pouvez finir le petit déj tous les deux, si vous voulez, propose Duo en se levant. Je préfère retourner à l'hôpital.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé, mon Duo.

- J'avais surtout besoin de mon litre de café et mon demi de jus d'orange ! J'ai l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Je me rattraperai, t'inquiète pas !

- D'accord. On vous rejoint très vite. Et pas besoin de régler, c'est déjà fait.

- Merci, mon Quatquat, lui dit-il en se penchant pour lui embrasser la tempe. Et arrête de te prendre la tête, ajoute-t-il tout bas, avant de s'écarter et de lui faire un clin d'œil. A tout de suite.

Trowa hoche la tête et Quatre lui sourit, alors qu'il leur fait un dernier signe en quittant le café.

.  
>.<p>

_**Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard,  
>Hôpital militaire de Sank,<br>Salle d'attente 1**_

.

Duo profite du temps d'attente alors qu'Heero est opéré pour repenser à toutes ces dernières années.

Il a déjà eu l'occasion de beaucoup réfléchir à sa relation avec Heero au cours des semaines passées, mais il n'a pas encore pris le temps de revenir sur leurs souvenirs, ce qu'il a gardé en mémoire de ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

Il passe donc en revue leur passé commun avec quelques questions parmi d'autres qui reviennent plus fréquemment : aurait-il pu comprendre bien avant les sentiments d'Heero pour lui ? Ou plutôt, comment n'a-t-il pas su les voir tout ce temps, lui qui le connaît si bien… ?

D'aussi loin que Duo se souvienne, Heero n'a jamais montré de franche hostilité à l'encontre de ses amants et encore moins de jalousie.  
>Il lui a seulement fait, à plusieurs reprises, la réflexion comme quoi il perdait son temps avec des mecs qui ne le méritaient pas… sans pour autant dire que lui le méritait plus ou qu'il lui faudrait un homme comme lui.<p>

Parce qu'à l'évidence, Heero ne le pensait pas.

Ou peut-être que si, finalement…  
>Parce qu'Heero lui a simplement dit qu'<em>actuellement<em>, il ne le méritait pas, à cause de son état et de sa cécité.

Duo se demande donc si Heero a déjà tenté de lui faire comprendre, consciemment ou non, avant cet accident, qu'il pourrait être la bonne personne ?

Duo ne s'en souvient pas.  
>Ou alors ne veut-il pas s'en souvenir ?<br>Ou ne peut-il pas le faire, car il a enfoui ça tellement loin en lui pour que jamais cela ne refasse surface ?

Il secoue violemment la tête comme pour chasser ce trop plein de questions sans réponses, envoyant un coup de natte - qu'il a soigneusement pris le temps de faire pour être présentable comme promis - à Wufei qui, hyper réactif, la saisit dans son poing avant qu'elle ne fouette une seconde fois son visage.

- Outch ! Mais lâche-moi, Fei !

- Excuse-toi d'abord, exige-t-il en accentuant la pression sur la pauvre natte de Duo.

- Ma natte et moi te présentons nos plus plates et humbles excuses, Votre majesté du clan du Dragon !

- Bien, sourit Wufei avec suffisance en ouvrant sa main pour le libérer.

Duo se gratte le haut de la natte en grimaçant.

- Aurais-tu des puces, Maxwell ?

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu te secoues la tête et à présent, tu te grattes furieusement.

- Je me gratte parce que t'as tiré sur ma natte comme un sauvage ! Ramène un peu ta queue que je tire dessus, tu vas voir si tu vas aimer !

- Duo, voyons, pas ici…

- Nan mais c'est vrai ! Comment ça, « pas ici » ? relève-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne s'est pas gêné pour tirer ma natte… Oh God, _angel,_ mais t'es vraiment un pervers ! soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

Le sourire torve de Quatre s'accentue, alors que Duo se tourne vers Wufei.

- Pourquoi t'as tiré sur ma natte, toi, d'abord ?

- Parce que tu m'as fouetté avec !

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès !

- C'est bien pour cela que je te demande si tu as des puces, à secouer ta tête de cette façon !

- J'ai pas de puces ! Je pense juste à des trucs qui me rendent dingue !

- Tu veux partager ça avec nous ? demande Quatre avec sollicitude.

Duo lui jette un coup d'œil soupçonneux, mais se détend en voyant qu'il est sincère et qu'il n'a plus son air pervers et moqueur sur la figure.

- C'est rien… répond-il en se laissant aller sur la banquette avec un soupir las. J'essaie juste de me souvenir de trucs qu'Heero aurait fait ou dit qui auraient pu me faire comprendre qu'il… avait des sentiments de ce genre pour moi.

- « Des sentiments de ce genre… » relève Wufei avec amusement.

- Oui, merci de m'avoir prêté une de tes expressions favorites, Fei…

Wufei le fusille du regard mais choisit de ne pas répondre.

- Et tu t'es rappelé de quelque chose ? le relance Trowa.

- Non, justement ! Donc je me demande si c'est parce que j'ai pas de souvenirs ou parce que j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas en avoir… d'oublier, quoi !

- Imaginer que Yuy ait pu se trahir… Impossible.

- Mais que Duo n'ait rien remarqué n'est pas plus crédible, Wufei, remarque Quatre.

- Heero ne s'est peut-être pas trahi, il a pu volontairement laisser passer certains mots ou gestes, explique Trowa.

- Et Maxwell les ignorer tout aussi volontairement...

- Merci d'avoir synthétisé mes pensées, mais… vous m'aidez pas vraiment les gars, là !

- A quoi bon penser à tout ça ? Il est inutile de revenir sur le passé, Duo.

- La Voix de la Raison a parlé. Merci, Trowa.

- A ton service.

Duo le regarde longuement, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon Duo ? finit par demander Quatre, intrigué.

- Je pensais juste à un truc… Heero ne t'a vraiment jamais rien dit, Tro ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Le regard de Duo glisse vers Quatre.

- Il ne sert à rien de me fusiller avec tes yeux plissés, mon Dodo ! Ce n'était pas à nous de t'en parler. Si tu m'avais montré un jour un quelconque signe d'intérêt… « amoureux » pour Heero, je t'aurais encouragé et poussé vers lui, je t'assure. Ca n'a pas été le cas, bien que j'ai eu quelques doutes, parfois.

- Comment ça ?

- De l'amitié à l'amour, il n'y a souvent qu'un pas…

- C'est pas « de la haine à l'amour », normalement ?

- Fais pas l'idiot, Maxwell.

- Dit celui qui en a fait la plus belle démonstration avec Treize…

- On peut en revenir au sujet ? réplique Wufei en relevant le menton et en croisant les bras.

- Ca sert pas à grand-chose, en même temps… Je crois que je n'aurais jamais mes réponses.

- Tu les auras auprès d'Heero, assure Trowa.

Duo grimace.

- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui…

- Vous aurez certainement mieux à faire que de discuter.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu penses qu'à ça, Fei ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ce genre de choses !

- Si tu retenais du premier coup je n'aurais pas à me répéter ! se défendit-il.

- Et il a raison, continue Quatre. Même si ce temps-là n'est pas réellement perdu, il vaut mieux vous consacrer à le rattraper plutôt que de tenter de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Sauf si c'est capital pour votre relation actuelle. Auquel cas, tu n'échapperas pas à cette conversation avec lui.

- Sûrement, oui… soupire Duo en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Quatre se lève et vient s'asseoir à côté de Duo sur la banquette, où il reste une petite place libre.

- Ca va aller, lui promet-il en passant sa main dans son dos. Tout va bien se passer.

- Il va tout faire pour.

Duo relève la tête.

- T'es en train de me menacer, Trowa ?

- Non.

- Il te prévient et il a bien raison, Maxwell.

- Hey ! J'ai pas besoin de pression en plus, les gars !

Ils échangent tous des regards et des sourires complices, alors qu'un silence confortable reprend ses droits.  
>Mais il est très vite interrompu par les vibrations du portable de Duo.<p>

- Oui, Hilde ? Non, je suis à l'hôpital… Mais non, tout le monde va bien, c'est pour la greffe de cornée d'Heero. Les deux, oui. J'ai pas eu le temps ! Ca dépend… Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, oui ? Quoi ? Comment… Tu es sûre, hein ? Bon, ok… Oui, je peux être là dans six heures, je trouverai bien une navette. Au pire je la piloterai moi-même ! Je te téléphone dès que j'arrive. A tout à l'heure, et dis-lui bien que je suis en route, ok ? Et embrasse-là de notre part à tous.

Duo range son portable et fait face à ses amis qui le regardent avec inquiétude… sauf Trowa, mais Duo ne doute pas qu'il est aussi inquiet.

- Zélie a été renversée par une voiture mais ça, ajoute-t-il rapidement. Elle a eu de la chance, et aussi très peur. Elle nous réclame, Heero et moi.

- C'est normal, répond Quatre avec un doux sourire. File.

- Heero comprendra.

- Je sais. Je compte sur vous pour lui expliquer... Tu vas où, Fei ?

- Je t'accompagne, répond-il en enfilant sa veste.

- T'es pas obligé.

- Encore heureux ! Allons-y. Plus vite on sera parti, plus vite on sera arrivé et plus vite on pourra revenir.

- Quelle réflexion profonde…

- Je t'emmerde, Barton. Maxwell, en route.

- Ok. A plus tard, on se tient au courant !

- Bien sûr. Embrassez-les toutes les deux pour nous.

- Promis.

.

_A suivre_

.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ce petit chapitre !<em>  
><em>A dès que possible pour la suite et fin, eh oui !<em>  
><em>Bonne fêtes de fin d'année à tous si je ne repost pas d'ici là, même si je promets de tout faire pour...<em>

_Bises_

_Lysanea_


	11. Out of the mouths of babes and sucklings

**Titre** : Blind me

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf le personnel médical et la fille d'Hilde, Zelie !

_**Pairing **_: Heero x Duo (1x2), Trowa x Quatre (3x4)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Hilde, Zélie,_

**Notes **: bonjour à tous, et surtout, excellente année 2012. Merci pour vos encouragements et vos MP, et merci de continuer à lire cette petite histoire que je fais traîner bien malgré moi.

**Gueularde** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, je suis contente d'arriver encore à te surprendre alors que l'histoire touche à sa fin. Je te souhaite une excellente année 2012 et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.

Un énorme merci à toi, **Yuy**, sans qui cette histoire (entre autres) n'existerait pas...

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 11 : Out of the mouths of babes and sucklings comes the truth (La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants)  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**Polyclinique du Quartier Sud  
>Service de pédiatrie, chambre 6<br>L2**_

.  
>.<p>

- C'est vraiment gentil à toi d'être venu, Duo.

- Et moi, je suis transparent ?

Hilde se tourne vers Wufei avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Je te remercie de l'avoir accompagné. Mais c'est différent. Je sais que tu aurais préféré être avec Heero, ajoute-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Duo.

- Dis pas de bêtises ! Il n'y a nulle part d'autre où je voudrai être, en ce moment. Zélie est ma priorité, je vous ai promis à toutes les deux d'être là aussi vite que possible, au premier signe de ta part, rappelle-t-il en continuant de caresser les cheveux de l'enfant endormie.

- Et tu as toujours tenu ta promesse. Mais faire un tel voyage simplement pour la rassurer… Des fois, je me dis qu'on exagère, Duo, et qu'on profite de toi.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ! C'est important pour un enfant que les adultes qui lui ont fait une promesse la tienne. Elle peut pas encore mesurer réellement la distance qui sépare la Terre de L2, même si elle sent le temps qui passe quand elle fait le voyage. Si je n'étais pas venu, elle se serait sentie trahie.

- Je sais. Elle en veut un peu à Heero de ne pas être venue la voir depuis si longtemps, même si je lui ai dit qu'il était malade et ne pouvait pas prendre de navette.

- Du coup elle t'en veut à toi, remarque Wufei.

- Je me sens aussi coupable, j'aurais aimé rendre visite à Heero au moins une fois. Mais je suis coincée ici tant qu'Alaric est en mission.

- Tu as des nouvelles, d'ailleurs ? demande Duo.

- Très peu, je sais juste qu'il va bien et que son équipe devrait être rentrée dans les six jours.

- S'il avait appris pour sa fille, il serait déjà là, remarque Wufei.

- J'ai fait en sorte que personne à la Base ne le sache. Même nos voisins ne sont pas au courant. Et je ne connais aucun des témoins de l'accident, c'est une chance. Je sais qu'il serait revenu immédiatement, compromettant tout son travail.

- Il va te passer un de ses savons à son retour…

- Possible, mais je prends mes responsabilités. Si ça avait été plus grave, j'aurais demandé qu'il soit prévenu et rapatrié. Dieu merci, elle n'a rien, soupire-t-elle en portant la main de sa fille à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. C'est impressionnant, un accident, je suis encore choquée par l'image que j'ai d'elle s'envolant après avoir été heurtée par la voiture. J'ai vraiment cru…

- Hey, ça va aller, ma belle, tu l'as dit, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, la rassure Duo en venant l'entourer de son bras. Même si tu garderas toujours en mémoire ces images, elles finiront par n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Je sais.

- Elle a un corps d'acier, cette gamine, intervient Wufei. J'ai encore la cicatrice du coup de pied qu'elle m'a donné, alors qu'elle marchait depuis sept mois seulement. Je suis sûr que la voiture a gardé la trace de l'impact.

Hilde rit en essuyant ses yeux, qui se sont embués malgré elle, et sourit à Wufei, le remerciant pour ses mots.

C'est sa façon à lui de la réconforter et elle en est touchée.

- Peut-être même qu'elle est à la casse, ajoute Duo.

- N'exagère pas, Maxwell. Ce n'est pas la fille de Yuy non plus.

- Ca, je te le promets, Duo ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec lui, pas même par accident un soir de beuverie !

- Je te crois sans problème ! Zélie ressemble beaucoup à Alaric, y a pas de doutes possible sur leur lien !

- Et puis Heero ne s'est jamais intéressé aux filles.

- Même aux hommes, d'ailleurs. Je pense que ce n'était que pour des besoins physiques qu'il avait quelques aventures. Il n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses.

- Là, c'est toi qui exagère, Wufei ! proteste Duo.

- Tu peux peut-être me citer un seul nom d'une personne qui aurait réellement compté pour lui, en dehors de sa filleule, bien évidemment ?

- Euh…

- Moi, je peux ! intervient Hilde en levant la main. Duo !

- A ce compte-là, on peut citer Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, également…

- Yuy n'a jamais eu envie de coucher avec nous.

- Wufei ! s'indigne Duo.

- Fais pas ton prude, Maxwell. Même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, volontairement ou non, même si Yuy n'en était pas conscient ou préférait ne pas l'être, il te veut depuis toujours.

- Je confirme, Duo. Pourquoi crois-tu que je vous ai voulu pour parrains tous les deux ? En y réfléchissant, j'étais plus proche de Wufei que d'Heero, et il y a d'autres personnes que j'aurais pu choisir. Et si Heero s'est révélé être un parrain parfait, il l'est non parce qu'il fait tout parfaitement, mais parce que vous êtes parrains _ensemble_. Et parce qu'il a appris à aimer Zélie, évidemment.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? C'est vrai, tu m'as jamais expliqué ton choix…

- Je vais pas prétendre que je savais tout, mais sincèrement, Duo… vous voir Heero et toi ensemble, ça m'a toujours semblé si… parfait, si naturel… Je voulais que tu sois le parrain de mes enfants, c'était indiscutable. Mais j'ai pas pensé à la personne qui pourrait être un second bon parrain pour Zélie, j'ai seulement… vu Heero à côté de toi, et c'était parfait.

- Wouaw…

- Et je ne te l'ai pas expliqué parce que je voulais pas parler de quelque chose que j'étais apparemment la seule à voir pour le moment. Et avec les années, ta relation avec Heero s'est approfondie, mais paradoxalement, vous vous êtes éloignés de ce qui aurait pu être une histoire d'amour. C'était bizarre. Alors comme tout le monde, je suis restée à observer tout ça de loin, attendant que quelque chose de passe, peut-être…

- Heureusement que ça a fini par arriver, avec Maxwell complètement aveugle, ça aurait pu durer encore longtemps.

- On a pas déterminé si Heero avait essayé de me faire comprendre quelque chose, que je sache ! se défend Duo.

- Quand bien même, Maxwell, e y réfléchissant bien, un homme amoureux finit toujours par se trahir. Même Yuy a bien dû faire des erreurs, ces dernières années.

- Ce n'est plus si important, tempère Hilde. Tu m'as dit que vous étiez ensemble, à présent, Duo, c'est ça qui compte.

- Je t'ai dit ça parce que tu as tout de suite remarqué certaines choses et je ne veux rien te cacher… Mais tant qu'on a pas discuté avec Heero, je sais pas vraiment ce qui va se passer… Je veux être avec lui, mais est-ce que ce sera possible ?

- Moi je dis que oui, sourit Hilde. Tu feras en sorte que ça le soit, en tout cas. Tu as toujours su tenir tête à Heero, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

- Il n'aura pas à lui tenir tête. Yuy a enfin ce qu'il espère depuis toujours, il n'est pas si stupide pour laisser passer cette chance.

- C'est ce que je crois aussi.

- On verra, conclut Duo, peu enclin à parler encore de tout ça.

- Pour ça, il va falloir songer à rentrer, Duo.

- Pas tant que Zélie n'est pas réveillée.

- Elle vous a vu, déjà, elle est très contente. Elle s'est endormie apaisée et le sourire aux lèvres, c'est suffisant.

- Si elle ne nous trouve pas au réveil, elle va être triste et déçue. Rien ne presse. Perso, j'ai deux jours qui m'ont été accordé à titre exceptionnels par Une. Fei ?

- Du moment qu'elle est prévenue, elle peut toujours râler, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Tu vois ?

- Dans ce cas… Merci à tous les deux. Je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir avec moi, je vous adore !

- Adore-moi de loin et avec des mots, ça ira, Schbeiker, la prévient Wufei alors qu'elle enferme Duo dans une puissante étreinte.

- Arrête de m'appeler Schbeiker, je suis mariée !

- Il arrive pas à prononcer ton nouveau nom de famille ! T'as pas remarqué, il ne dit jamais Ungeschikt quand il parle à Alaric !

- Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer…

- C'est faux, je peux le prononcer ! Mais je n'aime pas sa sonorité.

- Hey !

- Dis-le pour voir.

- Je ne répondrai pas à cette provocation, Maxwell.

- Maman…

- Voilà, avec vos bêtises, vous avez réveillée la petite !

Effectivement, la petite fille de bientôt 3 ans remue et ouvre les yeux…

Et affiche un immense sourire en voyant Duo toujours assis près d'elle et Wufei juste derrière.

- Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde… soupire Duo en se penchant pour embrasser Zélie sur le front, sous son pansement. Hello, ma puce.

- T'es pas parti, tonton Duo !

- Non, ma chérie. On reste encore un peu.

- Chouette ! Tonton Fei, t'es trop loin !

Heero et Duo sont peut-être ses parrains, elle est attachée à tous ses « tontons » de la même façon.

Wufei soupire pour la forme, mais se rapproche avec un sourire, malgré le coup d'œil noir à Duo, à qui il doit d'être appelé « tonton Fei ».

Zélie a encore beaucoup de choses à raconter et demander.  
>Aussi, ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard qu'ils se lèvent prêts à partir.<p>

- On appellera ta maman et on reviendra te voir dès que possible, ma princesse. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

- Je sais, Oncle Duo. Et puis Oncle Heero a besoin de toi, c'est pas gentil de vouloir te garder que pour moi !

- Je dois surtout retourner travailler, ma puce. Oncle Heero peut attendre, c'est un grand garçon.

- Oui mais quand on est amoureux, on veut toujours être avec son amoureux !

Duo manque de s'étrangler alors que Wufei hausse un sourcil avec presque autant de précision que Heero.  
>Hilde, elle, tente de se retenir de rire mais finit par laisser échapper un gloussement.<p>

- Tu crois que tes oncles sont amoureux, mon trésor ?

- Bah oui ! Ca se voit que Oncle Heero veut tout le temps jouer avec Oncle Duo ! Il le regarde comme papa te regarde, surtout quand il a été loin pour le travail, et longtemps !

- On aurait dû lui poser la question directement, ça aurait évité de t'user les neurones, Maxwell. Hey, Maxwell, remets-toi, on a une navette qui nous attend !

- Oui, je sais… Je suis juste…

- Sous le choc, on l'a vu, complète Hilde en venant l'embrasser. Comme dit Wufei, remets-toi. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants et ma fille est _très_ observatrice.

- J'ai vu… Ma chérie, ajoute-t-il en se penchant pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras, délicatement pour ne pas la faire souffrir, à très bientôt. Je t'aime fort.

- Moi aussi, Oncle Duo ! Tu feras un gros bisou pour moi à Oncle Heero, à Oncle Quatre, à Oncle Trowa, à Tatie Léna, à…

- Il en fera à tout le monde, ma chérie. Il faut les laisser partir, maintenant. Et toi, tu dois te reposer.

- Oui, m'man…

Sur une dernière embrassade, Duo et Wufei quittent la chambre, puis la clinique en direction de l'aérogare.

- Dis, Fei, je pense à un truc, là…

- Arrête de tenter de m'effrayer et parle sans détours.

- Très drôle…

- Je sais.

Duo lui tire la langue pour la forme, avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage qui défile.

- Tu utilises bien les touches de raccourcis de ton portable pour nous appeler ?

- Exact.

- Le 1 pour Heero, le 2 pour moi, le 3 pour Trowa et le 4 pour Quatre, c'est ça ?

- Oui et depuis quatre ans, Maxwell. Ne me dis pas que tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte.

- Non, mais je viens de m'en souvenir.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

Duo ne répond pas mais le regarde longuement avec un air de plus en plus désapprobateur.  
>Wufei essaye de se concentrer sur sa conduite, mais il a toujours eu du mal avec Duo et il finit par craquer, cette fois encore.<p>

- Quoi ? Si tu as quelque chose à dire, parle et cesse de me regarder ainsi !

- Tu as fait exprès d'appeler Trowa, ce matin… enfin, hier… bref, tu sais quand...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh que si ! Ca t'amuse de faire enrager Quatre, hein ?

- Si ça peut lui permettre de comprendre combien il est ridicule…

- Et t'amuser à ses dépens… Fei, c'est dangereux de provoquer Quatre, tu le sais, en plus !

- Je ne crains pas sa colère, Maxwell.

- C'est pas ça… soupire Duo en se replaçant mieux dans son siège. Ce genre de conneries peut vraiment foutre la merde dans leur couple.

-Tu te trompes. Il n'y a pas d'amour plus solide que le leur. Je n'ai donc aucune crainte à ce sujet-là non plus.

La conviction inébranlable de Wufei impressionne fortement Duo, qui ne peut que le regarder avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Tu crois vraiment en eux, hein ? finit-il par conclure avec un grand sourire.

- Evidemment !

- Et en Heero et moi, t'as la même confiance ?

- Je crois que vous êtes capable de construire une relation aussi solide et durable que la connerie des hommes.

- Euh… si je ne te connaissais pas, je verrais pas ça comme un bon présage, mais en décodant ton message, j'en conclus que tu crois vraiment que ça peut durer…

- La bêtise des hommes est la seule chose qui a survécu à tout ce que le monde connu a traversé, depuis toujours. Même les glaciers que nos ancêtres disaient éternels ont fondu. Même les montagnes inébranlables se sont effondrées. Les espèces sont apparues et ont disparu. L'Homme et sa connerie seuls ont perduré.

- Vu sous cet angle… Je ne peux que tu remercier de la confiance que tu as en nous !

- J'attends de voir, Maxwell. Mais une chose est certaine…

- Laquelle ?

- Barton et Winner ne vous laisseront jamais gâcher une telle chance.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne te laisserai même pas le temps d'y penser, Maxwell, assure-t-il en se garant dans le parking de l'agence de location de voitures.

Duo sourit alors qu'ils sortent tous les deux.

- Ce serait bien que tu trouves quelqu'un, toi aussi…

- Ne t'avise pas de jouer les entremetteuses, Maxwell, je te préviens ! Je me débrouille très bien seul.

- Je ne le ferai pas, ça risquerai de blesser Mariemeia.

- Quel rapport ?

- Fais pas l'idiot, Fei. Si t'as pas réussi à construire de relation sérieuse jusqu'à présent, c'est bien à cause d'elle. J'ai peut-être été aveugle pour Heero et moi, je ne le suis pas pour le reste du monde. Marie…

- … a 13 ans, le coupe Wufei en se débattant avec la borne de location. Elle est la fille de Treize et sous la tutelle de Lady Une.

- Tu oublies qu'elle est aussi follement amoureuse de toi et l'un des êtres les plus bornés de la Création.

- Son… attirance pour moi vient de son père.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est génétique ?

- Sombre crétin ! Je veux dire qu'elle a appris que son père et moi avions eu une aventure alors elle s'est mis cette idée en tête.

- C'est faux, et tu le sais. Ca fait un moment qu'elle ne l'idéalise plus au point de tout vouloir faire comme lui. Ses sentiments pour toi sont sincères.

- Elle a 13 ans, répète Wufei. C'est une adolescente, ça lui passera.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- …

- Fei… Je sais que tu n'es pas indifférent et ce n'est pas seulement ton ego qui est flatté ! Il y a quelque chose de possible, c'est évident. Je comprends que ça puisse te déranger qu'elle ait 13 ans, mais elle en fait vraiment plus, c'est pas comme si t'étais intéressé par des gamines...

- C'est dégoûtant...

- Je sais ! C'est bien pour ça que j'insiste sur le fait que j'insiste. C'est Mariemeia... Elle a jamais fait son âge, alors ton attirance pour elle est normale et compréhensible. Elle ressemble beaucoup à son père, aussi.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Et il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais d'elle. Qu'elle fasse plus âgée ne change rien au fait que c'est tout au plus une adolescente. Elle a déjà grillé pas mal d'étapes de son enfance à cause de son dégénéré de grand-père, elle ne doit pas brûler celles la conduisant à l'âge adulte. Elle doit profiter de son adolescence. Nous qui n'avons pas eu cette chance, nous mesurons la nécessité que c'est.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Fei, on en a déjà parlé de tout ça. Je te dis juste de ne pas fermer toutes les portes, ok ?

- ...

- Ok ?

- Nous en reparlerons dans quelques années.

- Ca me va !

- Ne t'avise pas de lui rapporter cette conversation, Maxwell.

- Je n'oserai pas…

Wufei ne répond rien.

Enfin, il grommelle quelque chose mais c'est loin d'être intelligible.  
>Mais Duo ne s'en préoccupe pas, il a entendu exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre.<p>

Il sourit en suivant quelques instants des yeux Wufei, alors qu'il va récupérer leurs fiches d'embarquement.

Mais il tourne très vite son attention vers l'immense baie vitrée au travers de laquelle il regarde le ciel, zébré par les traînées blanches que font encore certains avions et les traces des navettes qu'on peut aussi distinguer.

Pourtant, son regard se porte dans une seule direction.

Sur Terre, à Sank, Heero a quitté le bloc opératoire depuis plus de dix heures déjà.

Et d'après ce que leur a dit Quatre lors de son appel pour les tenir informés comme promis, si l'opération semble s'être bien passée, il y a malgré tout eu quelques complications quelques heures après.

Fort heureusement, il ne s'agit pas de complications médicales.

En fait, il n'y a eu qu'une seule difficulté, qui a à, peine surpris Duo : Heero et son entêtement légendaire…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A suivre_

.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre<em>

_A très vite pour la suite, une petite semaine normalement, vu que ce sera la suite et fin de cette petite histoire !_

_Espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour l'épilogue… A bientôt !_

_Et bonne continuation_

_LysaNea_


	12. Blind me

**Titre** : Blind me

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, basée sur l'histoire originale

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf le personnel médical et la fille d'Hilde, Zelie !

_**Pairing **_: Heero x Duo (1x2), Trowa x Quatre (3x4)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre R. Winner, Wufei Chang.,_

**Notes **: bonjour à tous. Comme promis, le dernier chapitre de cette fic que je suis heureuse d'avoir pu mener à son terme. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont suivi mon histoire, celles qui m'ont encouragé par des reviews ou des mps, celles qui m'ont mis dans leurs listes. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Un merci particulier à **Geularde**, pour ta review sur mon dernier chapitre mais aussi pour chacune elle et pour ton soutien, et je te souhaite bien du courage pour tes partiels.

Merci également à toi, **Gallyfylbers **pour tes reviews et tes encouragements.

Encore un très grand merci à _**ma très chère Yuy**_, j'espère vraiment que cette fic en réponse à ta demande correspond à ce que tu attendais ou au moins, qu'elle s'en approche le plus possible ^^.

Merci aussi à vous qui êtes passé à un moment lire ma fic et m'avez laissé un ou plusieurs comm, et comme je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis quelques chapitres, j'espère que vous avez quand même continué votre lecture jusqu'à la fin : à **Bernie Calling, Hayami.M, Hissha, Camille, Caro06, Maman bouba, Zephis, Meanne77, Laku-san, Utopia Salad, Sortilege, Celine, Lectrice anonyme, cherry fantasy, Nass, Calamithy, Lana, Kasu, kk, Cheery-kun, Hayata, Azaryelle, Ellen, Ombre pluie, **et **entre nos mots.**

Un grand merci, donc, une bonne lecture pour la dernière fois sur cette fic et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres projets…

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapitre 12 : Blind me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hôpital militaire de Sank,  
>Service d'ophtalmologie<br>Séjour de courte durée, chambre 12**_

.

- Alors comme ça, tu as refusé d'ouvrir les yeux après ton opération ? attaque directement Duo en entrant dans la chambre d'Heero.

- Je n'ai pas refusé d'ouvrir les yeux, se défend celui-ci en tournant son visage vers lui.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, pourtant, 'ro… Sinon, tu serais pas ici alors que normalement, tu peux rentrer chez toi après une nuit en observation, et simplement revenir le lendemain pour refaire le pansement.

- J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai confirmé que je voyais.

- Mais tu n'as pas laissé le médecin les examiner…

- Il aurait fallu que je le regarde.

- Et… ?

- Je ne voulais pas.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas si mal, pourtant… C'est un quadra sexy, tu sais !

- J'ai le droit de choisir ce que je veux revoir en premier après près de trois mois d'obscurité, non ?

- Bien sûr que si, 'ro, reconnaît-il en s'approchant de lui. Mais ce n'est pas prudent. T'as passé l'âge de faire…

- T'es rentré, le coupe-t-il gentiment.

- Euh… oui…

- Je vais pouvoir laisser le Dr Ephray m'examiner, conclut-il en ôtant le bandeau préventif et les coques qui couvrent ses yeux.

Après un bref clignement d'œil de la part d'Heero, leurs regards plongent l'un dans l'autre.

Impossible de dire combien de secondes ou de minutes passent ainsi dans une immobilité quasi parfaite, si ce n'est le mouvement des paupières, jusqu'à ce que Heero ne craque le premier, contre toute attente.

Il n'a tout simplement pas pu se retenir de sourire en voyant Duo progressivement rougir sous l'intensité de son regard, bien qu'un peu trouble et embué.

Et le voyant enfin après ce qui lui semble être une éternité, il est tout aussi incapable d'empêcher ce premier sourire de s'élargir.

Duo finit lui aussi par réagir : il fait un pas jusqu'au fauteuil près du lit d'Heero sur lequel il se laisse tomber, sans jamais perdre le contact visuel.

Et sans cesser de rougir.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Il n'est pas en sucre, certes, mais l'émotion est bien trop forte pour le laisser de marbre, et il se sent fondre comme neige au soleil face à ce regard tant espéré, attendu, désiré.

Ce regard qui en dit tellement, qui en exige tellement, qui résume tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux.  
>Ces yeux qui le perdent, car il ne sait pas quoi dire, quels mots doivent être prononcés.<p>

Que doit-il faire, alors qu'il ne s'est même pas approché pour saluer correctement Heero, redoutant ce moment gênant où on ne sait pas si on doit s'embrasser comme des amis ou comme des amants, parce qu'on est autant l'un que l'autre, aux dernières nouvelles, mais qu'on ne sait pas si on va pouvoir rester les deux…

Mais là, Heero ne le regarde plus de la même façon qu'_avant_.

D'ailleurs, les émotions qui les traversent tous les deux sont si fortes que Quatre parvient à les ressentir, depuis le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans, Winner ?

- Rien qui nous concerne, pour le moment.

- Alors cesse de sourire aussi bêtement.

- Oui, mon colonel…

Loin de penser à Quatre ou n'importe lequel de leurs amis à ce moment-là, Duo n'a de yeux que pour Heero.

- Tu me vois… murmure-t-il un peu bêtement.

Mais comme c'est plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation, ça passe encore.

- Hn. Tes yeux m'ont manqué, Duo.

- Que mes yeux ?

Un peu d'humour et de taquinerie pour alléger la tension grandissante et l'intensité de l'instant…

- Tu connais la réponse.

- Tu me l'as clairement dit, une fois. Mais ce sont mes yeux, mon regard qui te manquait le plus.

- Même si je n'avais pas recouvré la vue, je sais maintenant que je n'aurais pas laissé leur souvenir s'effacer.

- Je n'aurais pas non plus oublié l'éclat des tiens. Mais je suis heureux de le retrouver.

- Merci d'avoir été mes yeux, ces derniers mois, Duo.

- J'espère que tu n'en auras jamais plus besoin, mais si ça devait arriver, je recommencerais sans hésitation. Je te les prêterai encore avec plaisir !

- Je te les rends, mais il y a une chose que je veux garder.

- Laquelle ?

- Ton cœur.

Duo se mord la lèvre.

- Je te le confie sans hésiter.

- J'en prendrai soin. Comme tu le fais avec le mien.

- Oui…

Ils se regardent encore un moment en silence, comme s'ils cherchaient à rattraper tout ce temps où ils n'ont pas pu échanger de cette simple façon.

Il y a tant de choses qui ne se disent, ne se lisent, ne s'expriment qu'à travers le regard, fenêtre de l'âme…

- Duo… finit par reprendre Heero d'une voix basse et rauque.

- Oui ?

- On a bien fait l'amour, il y a deux nuits ?

- Euh… oui…

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Évidemment !

- Tu regrettes ?

- Bien sûr que non, quelle idée ! s'indigne-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore si loin de moi ?

- Euh…

- Approche.

Duo ne peut que déglutir, tressaillir… et obéir à cette voix qui commande d'abord aux sens, à son désir et ensuite, invitant son cerveau à agir selon elle.

Il se souvient aussi que c'est avec cette même voix, ce même ton, enflammant son corps entier encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, qu'Heero lui a soufflé un « viens » incendiaire au creux de l'oreille.

Alors qu'il venait lui-même au creux de son corps…

C'est en mordant une énième fois sa lèvre que Duo quitte le fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur le lit, tout près d'Heero.

Mais visiblement pas encore assez, puisqu'Heero lui saisit très doucement le poignet pour l'attirer vers lui, contre lui.

- A ton avis, ça a marché ?

- Quoi ? murmure Duo.

Il a bien du mal à réfléchir et à penser à autre chose que les bras d'Heero l'entourant, son visage si près du sien, et ses yeux qui lui hurlent tant de choses…

- La greffe.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, 'ro… D'ailleurs, je devrai déjà les avoir appelés…

- Mes yeux n'ont pas changé ? demande-t-il en ignorant volontairement la deuxième partie de la réponse de Duo.

- Je ne me souviens pas les avoir jamais vus d'aussi près, tu sais… Et je ne crois pas que tu m'aies jamais regardé comme ça non plus…

- Pas quand tu pouvais le voir.

- Alors tu as vraiment cherché à me le cacher !

- Pas forcément.

- Comment ça, pas forcément ?

- J'étais aveugle bien avant d'être blessé.

- Tu n'étais pas conscient de tes sentiments ?

- J'ai mis du temps à mettre un nom dessus.

- Quand as-tu compris ? veut savoir Duo.

Il fait un effort pour rester concentré sur la conversation, parce qu'entre le regard d'Heero et sa main, avec laquelle il s'est mis à parcourir son dos en de légères caresses, il a bien du mal à ne pas se laisser gagner par une douce torpeur.

- Je t'ai senti tomber amoureux de moi. J'ai compris que c'était exactement ce qui m'était arrivé.

Duo appuie son front contre le sien en souriant, alors que la main libre d'Heero trouve une des siennes et que leurs doigts s'entremêlent doucement.  
>Il a besoin de couper un peu le contact visuel, trop de choses passent dans cet échange, il s'y perd alors qu'il y a malheureusement des priorités.<p>

- Il faut que le Doc t'examine, 'ro… Tu risques de compromettre la réussite de ta double greffe.

- Quelques minutes supplémentaires n'y changeront rien.

- Tu sais bien que si. Une seconde peut parfois tout changer…

- Ne bouge pas, Duo.

- 'ro…

- Un instant encore.

- On aura tout le temps après, tu sais…

Heero recule son visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, à nouveau.

- Je sais.

Là, Duo craque totalement devant ce regard qui lui a tant manqué et qu'il a sérieusement cru ne jamais revoir.

Il dégage sa main pour pouvoir enfermer Heero dans une puissante étreinte, le serrant fort contre lui.

Heero ferme les yeux et lui rend son étreinte un long moment, avec la même force, la même tendresse, le même soulagement, avant de s'écarter pour le regarder.

Il a bien du mal à ne pas le faire, après avoir cru, lui aussi, qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion.

- J'ai changé ? demande doucement Duo, comme pour ne pas briser le charme et l'intimité de cet instant.

- Tu ne me regardes plus comme avant.

- C'est une bonne chose, non ? Ou tu penses encore que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ?

- Il est bon que certaines choses changent.

Duo sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, soulagé.

- Bon, j'appelle le Doc, maintenant, que je puisse te ramener à la maison.

- Attends, le retient-il encore alors qu'il tente de se lever.

- Heero, ça suffit, t'es pas…

Les deux doigts qu'Heero posent sur ses lèvres l'interrompent.

Et se souvenant de ce qui a suivi ce geste les dernières fois, le cœur de Duo rate un battement alors que ses joues rosissent délicieusement, comme un ado…

Attendri au possible, Heero caresse doucement ses lèvres des siennes avant de l'embrasser plus franchement.

Un baiser passionné qui ravit définitivement le cœur de Duo, son âme et son souffle aussi, au passage.

- C'est exactement comme ça que j'imaginais ton visage après t'avoir embrassé, murmure Heero après s'être légèrement reculé.

- Et… tu aimes ?

- Hn. Autant que j'aime t'embrasser, ajoute-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Avant de les ravir à nouveau dans un long et tendre baiser, où il fait passer ce qu'il aurait voulu dire mais qu'il ne parvient pas encore, même s'il en crève d'envie.

Duo le comprend car il partage la même petite appréhension, bien qu'ils n'aient, ni l'un, ni l'autre, le moindre doute sur l'amour qui les lie déjà.

_._

_Maintenant que tu m'aimes, je m'aime  
>Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour<br>Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait toi._

_.  
><em>

- T'es cruel, 'ro… Mais ça ne marche pas. Me frustrer ou me tenter ne m'empêchera pas d'appeler le Doc, je suis vraiment inquiet…

- Appelle-le.

Duo s'écarte et le regarde avec un certain doute.

- Ta capitulation me semble un peu rapide et louche… t'as quelque chose derrière la tête !

- Plus vite je serai sorti d'ici, plus vite je pourrai procéder à d'autres vérifications.

- Hein ?

- J'ai eu l'occasion d'imaginer beaucoup de choses, dernièrement, explique-t-il en glissant son regard brûlant sur le corps de Duo, à présent debout face à lui.

- T'es conscient que tu pourrais me faire jouir rien qu'avec ta façon de me regarder ? C'est une arme dangereuse qu'on a restauré, je suis pas certain qu'on ait bien mesuré le risque et les conséquences…

Heero se contente de lui adresser un sourire torve.

Duo soupire, mais c'est son propre sourire qui prédomine.

Le temps d'ouvrir la porte pour inviter leurs amis à se joindre à eux, et demander à Trowa d'aller chercher le Dr Ephray, Heero a retrouvé une expression neutre.

Qui, bien évidemment, ne trompe personne…

Certainement pas Quatre, qui a bien du mal à contenir le flot d'émotions qu'il perçoit : joie, amour, soulagement, désir…

Le bonheur, tout simplement.

Ils sont tous heureux de revoir les yeux d'Heero et surtout, l'échange de regards entre Duo et lui.

A les voir tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se toucher, mais parvenant difficilement à ne pas se regarder, être témoins de cette intimité nouvelle, cet aspect de leur relation qui n'aurait certainement pas été possible sans cette épreuve leur fait presque bénir l'accident d'Heero.

.

.

Quatre mois après sa greffe, Heero a définitivement et complètement recouvré la vue, et affiche de nouveau une acuité visuelle de plus de 10 dixième à chaque œil.

De nouveau entièrement opérationnel, le Colonel Yuy a repris ses fonctions, ses hommes, ses missions.

Elfy a été confiée à une autre aveugle, mais Heero et Duo la voient régulièrement au parc près de leur résidence, car la jeune femme vit dans le même quartier.

C'est Giovanni qui a arrangé ça.  
>Il a offert un bébé labrador à Heero et Duo pour compenser le départ non négociable d'Elfy, et aussi en guise de cadeau pour leur emménagement officiel ensemble.<p>

Ils n'ont pas changé d'appartement, Duo s'est simplement installé dans la chambre d'Heero, qui a ainsi retrouvé son bureau.

Trop de choses importantes se sont passées dans cet endroit pour qu'ils pensent seulement à déménager.

Un jour, certainement, mais dans un premier temps, ils voulaient tous les deux voir leur amour grandir et s'épanouir dans ce même lieu où celui de Duo pour Heero est né.

Ou plutôt, où il a germé, car d'après Quatre, la petite graine était déjà semée.  
>Il restait juste à voir si elle allait donner quelque chose un jour, ou si elle allait à jamais rester stérile…<p>

Un soir, après qu'ils aient fêté leur première année en couple, Heero rejoint Duo dans leur chambre et avec un sourire coquin qu'il n'a que pour Duo, il lui tend un foulard en soie aussi bleu que ses yeux.

- _Honey _? interroge Duo en délaissant son livre pour prendre le tissu.

Heero se penche vers lui, l'écrasant presque de son poids, de sa présence, mais l'enveloppant aussi et surtout de son parfum, de son odeur.

- _Blind me_, souffle-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Duo lui rend son sourire alors qu'Heero se relève pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- _Yes__, my Lord…*_

_._

_._

**_ * Fin *_**

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Note : <em><strong>Blind me<strong>_ : « aveugle-moi »

_**Yes, my Lord**_, « oui, mon seigneur/mon Maître », en référence direct à Black Butler, parce que quand Sebastian le dit, on a juste envie de se coucher sous lui !

_Merci d'avoir lu ce dernier chapitre. _

_Bonne continuation à vous et au plaisir de vous retrouver, sur vos fics ou les miennes._

_Et aussi, excellente année 2012 à tous !  
><em>

_Lysa_


End file.
